And then there was one
by myall-tk
Summary: **UPDATED: Chapter 15**Lily is not any ordinary witch. She starts Hogwarts in 6th year, and discovers new friends, new loves, and new dangers. L/J friendship with a little romance. Charmed fans should appreciate this ff.
1. A whole new world

Authors note:

Hey guys… I hope you like this… I have uploaded a fixed chapter 1 since the first was full of errors. Please review… love yas…

Disclaimer:

 All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

Summary:

Lily is no ordinary girl.  Blessed with special and unique powers, she is left alone after her uncle, who has been teaching her at home, was killed by death eaters.  Now exposed to normality and a target of the emerging powers of Voldermort, she seeks solace in Hogwarts where she learns that her greatest power is not her inheritance, but the love that she gains from those around her.

A WHOLE NEW WORLD

Lily glanced up and down the platform.  She watched with amazement as children young and old were frantically trying to find their friends, put their trunks into the carriages and say goodbye to family members that they were leaving behind in London for their trip to school.

She sighed.  The only thing she can do is to heave her own trunk into the carriages since she had neither friends to greet or parents to say goodbye to.   She tried as best she could to lift her trunk but it was no use.  It was too heavy.  It could have been worse, she thought, at least Professor Dumbledore agreed for her to send some of her personal items to Hogwarts before term began.  

She looked her trunk, and looked around.  She was too embarrassed to ask someone for help.  What if they laughed at her?  She looked back at her trunk, and suddenly an idea popped into her head.  No one will know, she thought, Bessie definitely wouldn't.  She's not here.

After a last minute check to make sure that no one was looking, she lifted her hand and placed it over her trunk.  She watched at as it slowly lifted off the ground and float towards the carriage.  It was about to reach the carriage floor when…

"Oh no you don't!" cried a voice from her bag.  In shock, Lily dropped the trunk and it crashed with a thud onto the platform.

"Bessie!" she cried, hoping no one had witnessed that. "You're not meant to scream like that.  Do you want to attract attention?"

A loud chuckle could be heard from Lily's bag.  She darted her head around and covered her bag.

"My dear girl! Although I am trapped in this book, I have eyes everywhere.  You should know me better than that by now." Another chuckle filled the air and Lily threw her arms up in exasperation.  She can never win, Lily thought to herself.  Quickly, she clasped the book shut.

"Umm" came a voice behind her.  She turned around.  There, stood a young boy, around her age, and his two friends, all of whom were accompanied by a female companion.  They looked at her impatiently.

Lily blushed.  "Sorry…" she mumbled, and tried to lift her trunk, rather unsuccessfully, to one side.  

"Here, let me help you." The boy who spoke before said, detaching his arm from his girlfriend and attempted to lift the trunk.

"Crap, this is really heavy… Sirius, Remus, come give me a hand." He said, gesturing to his friends.

With that, all three boys heaved the trunk into the carriage.

"Th...th…thanks" stammered Lily, blushing red at the same time.  

"No problem," one of the boy's friends said, grinning ear to ear at the same time.  Then he looked at Lily closely.  

"You new here?" he asked curiously.

Lily thought for a moment.  (What was I supposed to say?)

"Yeah.  First time, though I will be in 6th year here."

The boy grinned again. "So are we." He said, pointing to all of his friends there.

"This is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Natalie Faraday, Drew Wendonally and Myall Cressidier" he then paused. "My name is James Potter."  He extended his arm, with the intentions of shaking Lily's hand.  Lily obliged.

"I'm Lily Evans."  She smiled sheepishly.  She was definitely overwhelmed by the open friendliness of these people.

"Nice to meet you, Lily," The girl whom James introduced as Natalie said.  She too smiled.  

"So which school did you transfer from?" Drew asked Lily.  Lily thought for a moment.  She didn't know any of the other neighboring schools.

"My uncle tutored me from home." Lily replied, looking down.  The thought of her uncle brought back a wave of sadness in her.  

Drew looked surprised.

"Really? That's rare… you must have been a special niece." Drew commented.

"Well," Lily said, climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express with the six students, "He has his reasons."

"So what made you suddenly come to Hogwarts?" Natalie chirped into the conversation.

"Umm… that's because… my… um… uncle… is…"

Whatever Lily's uncle was, she was interrupted by a loud yelp of surprise by the boy who she remembered was called Sirius.

"Found a compartment, girls!" he exclaimed gleefully, dragging Remus and James into the compartment.  He then looked out the corridor at the four girls.

"Well, you boys are welcome to join us anytime you want." He said generously, with a smug look on his face.  The other three girls laughed, and Lily smiled.

"So glad you got your genders right, finally!!" Myall said, smiling.

Drew grabbed Lily's hand.  

"You can come sit with us." She whispered kindly, "There is plenty of room."

After the seven of them were settled in (Natalie on James' lap by the window; Sirius and Remus on the floor playing exploding snap; Myall cheering Sirius on; Drew and Lily near the door), the train made its faithful journey towards Hogwarts.

It was a new-found experience for Lily.  She had never really met people her age before, and found their activities fascinating.  Remus and Sirius was screaming at each other.  It was apparent to Lily that Sirius was cheating and he wasn't making any attempts on hiding it.  Remus was shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his friend.  The occasional yelp meant that Sirius had won, followed by Myall's encouraging cheer and Remus' loud sigh.  Over in the corner, James and Natalie would whisper into each other's ear and giggle as if they were in their own world.

"So yeah, you never told me about your uncle."  Drew said suddenly.  Lily stopped thinking and looked at her.  Then she looked down.  Drew sensed that she had asked an uncomfortable question.

"Sorry." She said, and put her hand on Lily's arm.

"You don't have to say anything." Drew said, about the same time that Lily plucked up the courage to blurt out. "He was killed by death eaters."

The whole room, with the exception of James and Natalie, stopped what they were doing and starred at Lily.

Lily was taken aback by the attention that she was receiving.  Indeed, she would have thought that death eater killings were common since the uprising of their leader, one who calls himself Voldermort.  That's why she didn't think there was anything wrong with telling the truth.

Myall's eyes welled small tears, Sirius and Remus looked down and Drew put her hand on Lily's shoulder.

"We are very sorry to hear that." Drew said gently to Lily.  

You… you… weren't there, were you?" Myall said suddenly.  Lily looked at Myall.

"Umm… no… I wasn't." Lily mumbled.  She knew that was a lie.  But she just couldn't relive it if they had asked her what had happened that day.  It wasn't because she didn't remember, it was because she remembered every painful detail, everything he said to her.  At that moment, she was reliving it, when Drew sensed this and grabbed her hand.

"No matter now," Drew said, trying to force a smile onto her face. "This is the best school ever, and you will have fun at Hogwarts.  Especially if what Sirius, James, and Remus have anything to do with the first feast." She smiled sneakily at Sirius.

With the mention of his friends' name and the first feast, James' attention reverted back to the room.

"That's right, boys, we need to start planning." He said evilly and rubbed his hand together.  Sirius had the same wicked look on his face, and Remus smiled.

Drew leaned over to Lily.

"The boys always pull a prank in the first feast, usually at our rival house, the Slytherins. Everyone knows and expects it coming.  Even the teachers."

"Really?" Lily asked, "Don't they get in trouble?"

"Umm… yeah, detention and points taken off.  But the boys love it.  They relish the moment."

Lily smiled.  She was looking forward to this feast already.

"Does that mean we are included in this year's one?" Myall asked enthusiastically to Sirius. 

"No way!" Sirius cried.

"You called us boys just now, and James said that the 'boys' need to start planning." Myall said with a look of satisfaction.

"That was a matter of speech!"

"Speech or no speech, we should be included, we always find out with the rest of the school.  Its not fair.  We need a heads up for once.  That should be a Marauder's girlfriend's privilege."

"Its for your own good, you know.  So that you girls don't get in trouble too." James said, with his head down, writing out lines of words on his parchment.

"We…just…want…to…know…" Myall said defiantly, stamping her leg on the ground.

"We?" Remus said, "I don't see Natalie and Drew making an issue of this."

Myall looked pleadingly at her girlfriends.  Natalie laughed.

"Sorry Myall… I take pleasure in surprises…" she said. Drew nodded her head in agreement.  Myall stamped her feet on the ground.

"Alright, we will make you an honorary member of Marauder's" James said sympathetically at Myall.  With that, she crossed over to the other side of the compartment with the boys, squashing Lily, Natalie and Drew towards the corridor.  

The girls spoke of many things, with Natalie and Drew filling Lily in on Hogwarts, while the Marauder's and Myall were crouched in the corner laughing periodically.  Lily was very excited about the prospect of learning Charms, of which her uncle had instilled a strong interest in her.  She was also very interest in Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic.

The train drew to a halt and the seven students got out and made their way to the horseless carriages.  Soon it took them to the giant front doors of Hogwarts castle.  

"Its beautiful!" Lily said, in awe.

"Haven't you seen a castle like that before?" Lily turned around.  James Potter was standing beside her.

"Not really." She said, looking away embarrassingly.  

"Come on Prongs, lets go.  No time to lose.  Got to examine the location.  Scout around.  Look for the best way to att…"

"Sirius!" James said, narrowing his eyes. "You have done this BEFORE!"

"Done WHAT before?" A frowning lady with spectacles came up to James and Sirius with a stern look.  James and Sirius smiled.

"I don't like that look boys…" the lady said, eyeing at them.

"Nothing YOU should worry about Professor McGonagall." Sirius said, with a smirk on his face.

"Its 20 minutes to the first feast, you, Black, have a look of pure satisfaction on your face… I believe I should be very worried."

James nudged Sirius.  "Anyway, must run now, Professor, see you there."  Sirius pounded up the stairs.

James turned to Lily. 

"See you there Lily."  James said, and winked at her.

Professor McGonagall looked at Lily.

"Lily Evans?" she asked her.  Lily nodded weakly.  The old lady's face softened.

"I am extremely pleased to see you. My name is Professor McGonagall and I am the deputy headmaster here at Hogwarts.  I came here to find you, to tell you that you are in Gryffindor.  Normally, you would be sorted officially, but Professor Dumbledore and myself thought it was best to spare you the attention of the entire school."

Lily let out a sigh of relief.  She had heard how the sorting process was done through Natalie and Drew, and wasn't looking forward to it.  She happily trudged with the rest of her new friends up the stairs and followed them into the great hall.

It was beautiful, she thought to herself.  The enchanted ceiling illuminated the starry night outside, as other students filled the four long tables that stood abreast of each other.

Lily found a seat next to Drew and Myall.  Drew was rolling her eyes at the smug look plastered on Myall's face, while the boys sitting next to Myall were grinning mischievously.  Lily smiled.

"Where's Natalie?" she asked Drew.

"She is in Ravenclaw, so she sits with her house.  She usually joins us for other meals."

Suddenly, the doors to the entrance of the great hall opened, and Professor McGonagall ushered the first years in.  Lily felt sorry for them, and thanked her lucky stars that she wouldn't have to be put into their position.  Her relief was further increased after witnessing first hand, the sorting process.

Soon all the first years were sorted, and Dumbledore was trying to attract the school's attention.

"Good evening, and welcome back to Hogwarts for those who have been here before, and a warm welcome to those who are joining us for the first time." He paused, as the Marauders let out wolf cries.  Lily saw Professor McGonagall give them a hard look.

"I see some of us couldn't wait for the summer holidays to end." He continued, chuckling at the same time. "The usual announcements still stand.  The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and the list of prohibited items in school corridors have been modified again by Mr. Filch."  Lily saw Dumbledore cast a glance at an old man by the side of the hall, who seem extremely pleased with the last announcement.  She assumed that was Mr. Filch.

"So without any further ado, DIG IN!"

"This is it! This is it!" Myall exclaimed loudly, nudging Drew at the same time.

Drew smiled and motioned for Lily to watch the Slytherin table.

The Slytherin table began to eat their dinner animatedly.  Suddenly, there was a whimper from the  back of the hall.

"I want to go home!"

"Where's my mother? Why isn't she here to feed me!"

"Jenna, stop taking Bubbles away from me, you know how much I love sleeping with that teddy bear at night!"

""Mama… I wet me bed…its orrible…!!"

Soon, all the Slytherin students were crying and whining about various things.  It was hard to tell, since they were doing so pretty much at the top of their voices.  Some, including the senior boys, were crying and howling like babies.

The entire hall burst with laughter that echoed into the ceiling.  Even Dumbledore was chuckling.  

"It was the Octodesirium spell." Myall whispered to Drew and Lily.  "Its reveals the inner desires of one when they were eight years old.  Neat huh?"  The girls laughed.

 Professor McGonagall stood up and stared at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Detention and 20 points from Gryffindor…EACH!"

The laughter began to die down as the students made their way to their dormitories.  Sirius was beside himself because of how successful the prank was and Myall was upset that she didn't get the same punishment as the boys.

"Its just not fair!" Myall whined endlessly.

"How can it be not fair!" Drew exclaimed, shooting dirty looks at her friend.  Then she turned to Sirius. "I think you have had a bad influence on her."

Sirius, Remus and Lily laughed.  James shook his head, and turned to Lily.

"So, how's that for your first day huh?" he asked her

"Thrilling." Lily said, smiling at the same time.

They turned the corner and bumped into Professor McGonagall. The professor threw the boys a stern look and turned to Lily.

"Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you now, follow me."  She turned around and walked down the hallway.

"Why would Dumbledore want to see you?" James asked Lily curiously.

Lily looked around Professor Dumbledore's room.  She was about to approach the phoenix perched in the corner when the professor himself appeared by the doorway

"Lilia Evans, I am so glad to finally meet you." He said, walking over to her and shaking her hand.  Lily smiled sheepishly.

"Please do sit down." He levitated two chairs from the corner and placed it in the middle.  Lily took one, while the professor sat on another.

"First of all," he began, "I express my condolences for the loss of your uncle.  He was a great friend of mine, and a great loss to the magical world.  We went to Hogwarts together."

"Thank you, sir."

"How are you finding it here?"

"Its very pleasant.  The people are nice." she paused.  Dumbledore seem to read her mind.

"home is better?"

"…yeah" Lily mumbled softly and looked down.  Dumbledore sighed.

"Lily, I have expressed concerns with your uncle about teaching you at home, although I can understand his reasons.  It is just unfortunate that you had to lose him so early.  I do believe your powers have not yet matured?"

Lily shook her head sadly.  Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he got up and paced the room.

"You have come from a very unique and special group of people, a group of people the wizarding world, until today, struggles to comprehend.  Even your uncle couldn't have taught you everything you needed to completely utilize your gift."

"Do you know anyone else who has the same …uh…thing?" Lily asked timidly.

"Not that I know of, Lily," the professor replied. "However, I wouldn't advise putting out an advertisement for such person.  Though your kind possess this unique gift, you still possess the gift of a human mind that can always be corrupted by dark magic.  Trusting such a person would be disastrous for your natural progress.  Also, the attack at your house was not aimed at your uncle, it was aimed at…"

"at me.  I surmised that much" Lily said.  The professor nodded his head solemnly.  Then he looked at Lily in the eye.

"You are safe at Hogwarts, Lily.  But you can not hinder the evolvement of your powers.  You have to keep training, unfortunately by yourself."

Suddenly, Lily remembered.

"Not really."  She reached into her bag and grabbed an old velvet book.  Its ends were torn and ragged.  Lily ran her fingers over the title("Achieve greatness with thy heart") and said:

love to love the lions heart

set the life within apart

upon saying that, the book rattled, then glowed and flicked on to the middle page.  The picture of an old frail lady lay on the centerfold, and it began to rise off the pages and formed a ghost like figure as it rised above the book.

"Hello Bessie" Lily said quietly, smiling at the same time.  The figure smiled back.

"HI Lily, how was your trip to Hogwarts, I see…" she said as surveying her surroundings. "…you have arrived safe and well."

Then she spotted Dumbledore.

"Albus, is that you?" she said, surprised.

"In the flesh, Bessida, excuse the pun." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye and chuckling at the same time.

"Ah yes," Bessie said, "Always the funny one.  Lily, Albus and I went to Hogwarts with your uncle.  There was that occasion when Albus and I found ourselves in that…"

"Stop, Bessie, don't ruin a well kept secret." Dumbledore chuckled.

Bessie laughed mischeviously.

"True true… don't want Lily to think horrid images of her aunt an her headmaster right?"

Lily rolled her eyes.  She really didn't want to be here.

"Sir, I will leave you to talk to Bessie, I think I will call it a night."

Dumbledore smiled.  "Very well, I shall return the book to you tomorrow at breakfast."

Lily waved goodbye to her aunt ("Don't sneak into the boys dorm, Lilia!") and exited Dumbledore's room as she heard the conversation turn to dung bombs and the astronomy tower with loud chackling by the two.

She shook her head and made her way back to Gryffindor tower


	2. Secrets and Lies

Thanks for the reviews so far.  I look forward to them coz this is my first fanfic.  So please!!! I have an idea going, and I really want to share it with you die hard Harry potter fans out there!!

Disclaimer:

 All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

Summary:

Lily is no ordinary girl.  Blessed with special and unique powers, she is left alone after her uncle, who has been teaching her at home, was killed by death eaters.  Now exposed to normality and a target of the emerging powers of Voldermort, she seeks solace in Hogwarts where she learns that her greatest power is not her inheritance, but the love that she gains from those around her.

Another authors note:

I know this story says that lily lived with her uncle and not her parents and Petunia.  But it will be explained later.  Also, the Elias' will be explained later too.

-----------------------------------------------------

SECRETS AND LIES

"Silly Lily, rise and shine!"

Lily glimpsed the burst of sunshine from the window and immediately covered her eyes with her pillow.

"AARGGHH!" She heard laughing.

"Come on sleepy head.  For heavens sake…it's the first day, you don't want to be late for the first day."

Lily sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes and glanced at the time.

"Alright, I'll get up. You guys go ahead."

We'll wait for you in the common room."  Lily nodded sleepily, and headed for the shower.

When she got out, she could hear her stomach grumbling. 

"Arrgghh…" Lily cried, trying to find her quills and parchments. "I wish Clover was here, she is so good at finding stuff."

As if on cue, a smallish house elf stood in front of Lily and rushed to hug her furiously.  Lily burst out laughing.  

"Clover!! You're hurting me!!"

The house elf let go immediately and tears welled up her eyes.

"Sorry miss lily…Clover is just miss Miss lily a lot.  Clover is really worried about miss lily catching train by herself."  The house elf started sobbing.  Lily put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for your concern, Clover.  I am glad you got to Hogwarts safely too."  Lily said comfortingly.

"Clover is got Miss Lily's stuff in special room downstairs.  Stuff that does not fit here."

"Thank you Clover, thanks for bringing it here for me."  Lily smiled at her house elf.  After her uncle died, all of his possessions were given to Lily, including Clover, his loyal house elf.  Clover has been taking care of Lily since she first started to live with her uncle.

"So, Miss Lily is want Clover to find something for her?" Clover perked.

"Oh… yes… it's a bunch of quills.  I thought I had packed it, but I cant find it anyway."

"Clover will find it for Miss Lily…" the house elf whispered, and scampered around the room.

"So Clover, where do you stay?"

"In the kitchens…I is help make food with other house elves."

"Really? Excellent, how do I get there?"

Clover turned around with a bunch of quills in her hand.

"Miss Lily is want to visit Clover?" she said, with her big eyes almost falling off her sockets.  There was this explosion of happiness on her face.  Lily nodded.

"When I need someone to talk to.  When I am lonely"  Lily replied, looking down.

"Well, I heard that all miss lily has to do is to tickle this fruit…"

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gals, took you long." Sirius said, chomping on his breakfast and making an effort to show it to the girls by leaving his mouth open.  Remus was next to Sirius and James was sitting alongside Natalie.

"Sirius, that's disgusting!" Myall cried as she sat next the Sirius.  Lily and Drew sat next to Myall

"Only for you, honey!" Sirius said sweetly and kissed her on the cheek.  Myall wiped the scraps of toast off her face in horror.

Natalie got up and collected her stuff.

"Sorry beautiful Gryffindors, I have to go, my first class in on the other side of the world."  

"What is it?" Drew inquired.

"Divination… Trelawney will probably tell me that I am going to die a horrible death…again!"

Everyone laughed.  She kissed James goodbye and waved at the rest of her friends.

Breakfast was not as eventful as the meal the night before.  Sirius and Myall were bickering endlessly ("It's a daily thing" Drew said), and James and Remus were discussing about quidditch.  The only interruption from this pattern of conversation was the barn owl that swooped in front of Lily.  Lily took the note it had on its leg, and fed him the rest of her juice.  Then she began to read it.

Miss Evans,

I have asked Mr. Filch to clean out an abandoned room on the 4th corridor for your special practice sessions.  The book you left in my possession last night awaits you there.  The entry is the portrait of your uncle.  Entry is the same as Gryffindor Tower, except the password is your uncle's name.  I trust you will use it wisely.  Also, I would like to remind you that I have a comforting ear, do come to me should you have anything to discuss.  You are welcome anytime.

Professor Dumbledore

"Mail already! Someone must really miss you." Myall said teasingly.

"Yeah, someone"  Lily said with a wondering tone and glanced at the head table, where Dumbledore nodded slightly to her.  She smiled, stuffed the note into her pocket, and resumed her breakfast. Little did she know, that down the table, someone was watching her every move.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, who's your secret admirer?" James said to Lily as they walked side by side to Herbology.  Remus was talking to Sirius and Myall and Drew were giggling up the front.

Lily blushed

"Its really no one."  She said quietly.  

James grinned.  

"Sure, I believe that.  You have the same face as my sister every time she got a love letter"

"But it wasn't.  it was from a family friend."  Lily said.  James grinned again.

"That's what they always say."

"But its true!" Lily exclaimed, raising her voice slightly.  James looked at her, the smile gone.

"Alright Lily, I believe you. I was just teasing." He said apologetically. 

The rest of the journey was silent.  Lily was mad at herself for such an outburst, and she was mad at James for asking.  She realized that he seem to be the least interested in befriending her, yet he was the one asking so much questions.

In truth, James was starting to think that Lily was hiding something from them.  He found it odd that she was only starting Hogwarts now, the fact that she was never sorted normally, and placed automatically into Gryffindor.  He was also suspicious about why she had gone to see Dumbledore so late at night.  He had asked the Gryffindor girls whether they knew ("Honestly James, we just met her!") and his suspicions were further heightened by the early mail this morning.  And he never told anyone he thought he heard Lily speak to her bag at the platform yesterday.  

After Herbology, the group headed to Potions.

"With the Slytherins!! Again!!" Remus exclaimed.

Suddenly Sirius exclaimed.

"I bet…" he started, making sure that the rest of the Gryffindors were listening. "I bet its because Dumbledore wants us to poison them…and…and phase them out of this school.  THAT'S IT.  Why didn't we see this before."

"A brilliant observation, Black.  I bet that must be why the head of Slytherin teaches potions…so that he can help us achieve that goal." Drew said sarcastically.

"Its more likely the other way around." James said.  Just then the bunch of Slytherins rounded the corner, obviously not recovered from the prank inflicted on them the day before.  They wore angry and fuming looks on their faces.

"Hey Malfoy!" Sirius cried. "Its really too bad you sister wouldn't play dress ups with you…big shame…"  The rest of the Gryffindors howled with laughter.  The boy that Sirius was addressing clenched his fist was walked up to Sirius only to be blocked by Remus and James.

"You two want your face rearranged, then get in line.  I want to get to Black first."

"How about this," James said in mock politeness. "The three of us rearrange your face, then if you have any strength left, you can rearrange ours.  Although I should point out your face needs more rearranging that ours."

"A fight, boys?" An old, husky man appeared from the potions doorway.

"No sir," Malfoy said politely. "I wasn't going to do anything."  Lily could see that he had unclenched his fist and placed his hands in his pocket.

"20 points from Gryffindor, now GET INSIDE!" The old man yelped.

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why cant McGonagall hate Slytherins the way Professor Parkinson hates us?"

"Don't know Myall…"replied Drew. "Although if you boys stop pranking, then she might not be so ashamed of Gryffindor."

"Ashamed?" Sirius cried. "She enjoys the pranks we play.  She only has to do her job and punish us accordingly."

They were having lunch, and the Gryffindors had to endure many criticisms as well as points taken off from the Potions teacher, Professor Pollard Parkinson.    Obviously, he too, was not impressed by the prank from last night.

They had a break before the next class so Lily decided to check out the room that Dumbledore had suggested.  Excusing herself from the table she walked out of the great hall.

"Poor girl." Drew said suddenly. "She must be so worried about catching up with all that work."

"There's something not right about her." James said, attracting the attention of all his friends.

"What do you mean Prongs?" Remus asked curiously.

"I don't know…just that…its probably nothing…"

"She's new…her uncle has tutored her all her life, and the way he died, killed by death eaters, I am surprised that she is still coping." Drew said.  James looked at her in surprise.

"Her uncle was killed by death eaters?"

"Yeah, buddy," Sirius said. "She said so on the train coming here.  You were too busy with Faraday to hear."

"Did someone mention my name?" Natalie said, smiling as she sat next to James.  James returned her smile and kissed her.

"We were just saying how much James loses touch with reality when you are with him."  James and Natalie blushed.

Meanwhile, Lily made her way to the 4th corridor.  It didn't take her long to find the portrait of her uncle.  He was an unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries, but quit his job after Bessie passed on.  Bessie had begged him to take care of Lily in the event of her death.  

He looked so smart, in his Unspeakable uniform, smiling with the sort of smile Lily had grown to love all these years.  Her uncle in the image began to pull faces, and she laughed.  Typical…

"Password?"

"Bartholomew Somerset"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for now…Next chapter, Lily's new powers will be revealed, and Dumbledore and McGonagall are not the only ones in Hogwarts that know who Lily really is.

A/N: Please review! Love to hear anything, good or bad!


	3. The pain within

Thanks so much for the pleasant reviews!!! It is very encouraging. 

And yes, Laina, I would love for you to tell your readers about this fanfic.  Thanks heaps… if you tell me yours, I can do the same for you in my next chapter. 

Disclaimer:

 All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

Summary:

Lily is no ordinary girl.  Blessed with special and unique powers, she is left alone after her uncle, who has been teaching her at home, was killed by death eaters.  Now exposed to normality and a target of the emerging powers of Voldermort, she seeks solace in Hogwarts where she learns that her greatest power is not her inheritance, but the love that she gains from those around her.

-----------------------------------------------------

THE PAIN WITHIN

The portrait door opened and Lily stepped inside.  It was an empty room with a table and a chair.  On the table, was her aunt's book.  She grabbed the book and released her aunt. 

"Hi there Lilia!" 

Lily smiled and sat down on the chair.

"That was a great conversation I had with Albus last night… so engaging that man is, don't you think?"

"I guess." Lily said simply.

There was a silence between them.  Lily and her aunt were never really close.  Lily never really remembered her when she was alive.  She only appeared at the request of her uncle, and when she did, usually fired comments to Lily that made her feel uncomfortable.

"So, Lilia…are you ready to practice some more?" Bessie began, attempting to stir up some conversation.

"Not really, I just came here to check this room out.  I need to head back to class soon."  

"I understand." Her aunt said miserably.  Bessie looked at the sad and lonely image of her niece starring back at her and immediately felt a wave of sadness sweeping over her.

Another period of silence ensured.  Lily was burning inside, to ask a question, but was afraid Bessie was going to get angry at her.  I owe him and myself to know, she thought.

"Do you…do you…have you seen him?" she asked Bessie nervously.

"Seen who dear?" Bessie said, looking at her green eyes.

"Uncle Barto." Lily replied, looking at her hands.  Bessie sighed.

"No I haven't sweetie.  You see, your uncle is dead.  Due to who I am, I haven't died yet.  Instead, I am in between the plane of life and death, surviving merely on my Elian powers."

"Uncle Barto never told me that."  

"I know, you only began to discover your powers when I died.  At that time, you and I were very close, so we were afraid you would forget that I wasn't there, and cling onto me."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Bessie could see that tears were streaming down Lily's face.

"Lily…" It killed Bessie that she couldn't hold her niece, and comfort her like she used to, not so long ago.

"But can you? Can you contact him?"

"No sweetie, I can't, I am stuck in this book forever." Bessie said sadly.

"I am sorry." Lily said, looking at the floating palm-sized image of her aunt.  She watched her drift off the book and perch herself on Lily's hand.

"I know its hard from here.  There is nothing else we can do.  You are safe here in Hogwarts, and in the meantime, I will take over your Elian training from your uncle."

"No."

"Sorry?" Bessie asked, with a stunned look on her face.

"I don't want to train anymore.  Its because of me that Uncle Barto died.  And if I train, people around me will die too."

"That's not true, Lilia.  The more evolved your powers are, the more you can save people around you.  The dark magic I can feel right now, there may come a time where normal magic can not contest it.  Besides, you should be proud of being an Elian.  Its an honor and a …"

"Proud?" Lily screamed, her face close to tears. "I feel no pride possessing powers that ultimately resulted in the death of the only person I have ever known and loved."

"That's all you have ever cared about." Lily continued. " My powers.  Making sure that its strong and advanced.  You never once cared about uncle Barto, and what was going to happen to him if they found out who I am.  HE loved you so much, and would do anything for you.  You also never thought of what was going to happen to me when he died.  I have no family, I have no friends, I have no one.  I am ALL ALONE! So I think that this training thing is off.  I need to think of myself first, not some ancient Elian power that no one around seem to know about.  For something so advanced and special, it hasn't brought me anything but misery" 

By now, Lily had covered her face with her hands and began to weep.  It was all buried inside.  It had to come out.  She was hurting her aunt badly, and she knew it.  But, it…had…to…come…out.

"Lilia…"

Lily took her hands off her face and starred at her aunt.

"Don't… call… me… Lilia… My name is Lily Evans. "

With that she grabbed her bag and got up.  She placed her hand over the book.

"Lily I'm sorry." Her aunt said softly.  Although lily couldn't see it, tears were falling down from her aunt's face.

"Goodbye." She said.  Then she placed her palm over the book and murmured under her breath. "Close the life within."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily arrived at the edge of the Forbidden Forest just in time.  Class had almost started and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were already there.

"Lily, where were you?" Drew said when she spotted Lily approaching.

"I was just reading up on some stuff." Lily replied casually.  She could see James starring at her suspiciously.  When he saw her look at him, he looked away and pretended to speak to Remus.

"Attention!" A voice boomed from the front.  The group of students settle down and diverted their attention to an old man at the front of the crowd.

"Welcome to your first Care of Magical Creatures lesson for the year.  Lets proceed to the Lake for today's lesson"

"The lake?" Sirius said, "What does he want us to do, drown ourselves?"

"Not quite, Mr. Black" the professor said, apparently hearing Sirius' remark. "Though I am extremely entertained by such an idea.  Please do not hesitate to do so if you wish.  Then I can have Thursday nights free without babysitting you for your weekly detention.  I presume the rest of the staff, particularly Professor McGonagall would be pleased."  The whole class, including Sirius burst out laughing.

The professor help out his hand for quiet.

"Today's class is on dolphis, can anybody tell me what they are?"

Immediately Drew raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Wendonally?"

"A dolphis is a water animal that can feel a human's emotions." Drew replied, then shot Sirius a dirty look when he mumbled "show off"

"Excellent Miss Wendonally.  10 points to Gryffindor.  Dolphis are mistaken by many muggles, who think they are dolphins, but dolphis are different because they have an extra sensitive hearing, and inhabit large lakes, and as Miss Wendonally said, can feel human emotions.  Dolphis are scared of humans, including witches and wizards.  No Dolphis has ever come within one broomstick of a human before.  But, they are extremely useful creatures. Yes, Mr. Lupin?"

"Sir, if they are afraid of humans, how are they useful creatures?" Remus asked.

"Good question Mr. Lupin.  The dolphis are like house elves, except they protect human beings.  Its strange, but there have been many incidences in the past where dolphis' have saved humans from other creatures by driving them away with their sonar.  They come to the human's aid because they can feel their fear.  Dolphis don't like that feeling, it makes them depressed as well, so they try their best to eradicate that feeling."

"Why are they afraid of humans?" Myall said.

"They are afraid of humans because of the impurities in people's mind.  The human mind, naturally, is filled with greed and lust, amongst other things.  The Dolphis despise such impurities, and do not help those that have an overwhelming show of such impurities inside them.  The dolphis believes these thoughts will hurt them.  They believe all humans will hurt them."

"So, how are we meant to study them if they don't like us? "asked a girl Lily didn't know.  

"Well Miss Abbott," the professor began. "Normally, dolphis pods are not found here in the Hogwarts Lake.  But there were sightings during the summer of some calves and their mothers frolicking here.  We will just observe their behavior by placing Sirius into the lake.  The giant squid should be coming up soon."

All eyes turned to Sirius.  Myall, James and Remus were trying their hardest to contain their laughter.

"S…s…sir, you didn't really mean it did you? I mean, me in the lake with the squid around."  Sirius stammered, looking at the professor.

"Indeed I did, there is no need to fear though, as I said, the dolphis is here…they will protect you."

"B…b…but, you said that they were sighted…what if they weren't dolphis?"

The professor got out his wand. "Then I will use a repelling charm on the squid."

Sirius looked at the remaining Marauders and the girls with a look of pure terror.

"You guys have to help me…please! Kettleburn hates me, I don't know if he will use the repelling charm or not."

"Honestly, Sirius." Drew said, shaking her head. "He might not like you, but he certainly wont want you dead. He's not about to lose his job.  Trust him."

"Well, Black, start wading." Professor Kettleburn said, as James and Remus pushed Sirius into the water.  Both had grins on their faces.

Sirius walked a few paces, with water splashing slightly above his knees.  His knees were knocking against each other.  He certainly didn't feel better despite the calls of  "you'll be right, buddy!" from his fellow classmates, or the attempt at a muffled laughter from his friends or the occasional cry from Professor Kettleburn for him to keep moving.

Suddenly he stopped.  From the waves knocking against him, he could feel the squid approaching him.  He turned around.

"No don't!" cried Professor Kettleburn "Wait for the dolphis."

"Excellent!" Sirius mumbled to himself. "Wait for them, they might be having a snooze or at an underwater tea party for all I know.  Wait for the Dolphis!"

Then he heard Myall screaming. Ahead, he could see the tentacles of the squid approaching him, splashing on the surface of the water in great delight.  Sirius was going to turn and run.  Dolphis or no Dolphis, there was no way he was going to stay.

But he couldn't move.  His feet were plastered to the ground, and he stayed there.  He was really scared.  Behind him, all his classmates had lined the edge of the lake, vying for a closer look.

"Sir…"Myall began, tugging Professor Kettleburn's robe. "I think we should get him back now."

"No Ms Cressidier, we shall wait."

Then suddenly, the squid stopped progressing towards Sirius and with some of this tentacles, began to shake its head vigorously.  It looked like it was having a massive headache and was trampling around.

"Oooh look!" Drew cried, pointing at the lake.

Everyone's eyes gazed at the direction of her hand.  There on the surface were three large animals and three smaller ones.  Lily could see the similarities between them and the pictures of dolphins she used to see in muggle books.  The smaller ones, oblivious to what their mothers were doing, were splashing around, away from the three larger ones. 

Then it all happened so suddenly.  The squid began making large splashes, creating a massive wave that swept a calf away from the main pod.  It landed with a loud thud near the squid.  Everyone screamed.  The calf's mother advanced towards her calf, causing the squid even more pain, and it began to move away from her calf.

By now, Sirius had plucked up his courage and ran back to shore.  But no one was watching him, as all eyes were glued to the small calf who was bloodied on one side, and struggling to stay afloat.

His mother reached him and was dragging him towards the main pod when she stopped and glanced at the human crowd by the lake.  She began to swim her calf towards them.

"Uh… professor…what is happening? She is coming towards us." Drew asked silently.

"Ms Wendonally, I have…no idea." Everyone glanced at the professor, who looked really blank and shocked. 

"Everybody move back." Professor Kettleburn instructed.  "We don't want to scare them away."

While the rest of the class back away, Lily starred at the mother and the calf.  She could feel her hurt, her pain.  Lily wanted to help her.  Help her take away all her pain.

"Lily! Come back!" Drew cried.  But Lily stayed by the lake, watching the dolphis.  James ran to her.

"Evans, cant you take instru…" But he stopped, as he took in what was happening in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all…I know I said in the previous chapter that this chapter will talk about Lily's power and that some else knows about her.  But I realized that it couldn't really fit into this chapter.  So that will be in the next chapter…Sorry!!

Thanks again for reviewing…much appreciated.=)


	4. Almost exposed

Thanks so very very much for your reviews.  I have a habit of writing a lot, then realizing there is too much to fit into one chapter, so I chop it off…sorry about the unexpected cliffy!  I'll try to post more soon.

Fireangel: there is no need to beg…=) I enjoy writing as much as you enjoy reading.  Thanks anyway

Again, I would like positive AND negative comments.  So if there is something nagging about the story you want to tell me, please do so…=)

Disclaimer:

 All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

Summary:

Lily is no ordinary girl.  Blessed with special and unique powers, she is left alone after her uncle, who has been teaching her at home, was killed by death eaters.  Now exposed to normality and a target of the emerging powers of Voldermort, she seeks solace in Hogwarts where she learns that her greatest power is not her inheritance, but the love that she gains from those around her.

-----------------------------------------------------

ALMOST EXPOSED

"Everybody move back." Professor Kettleburn instructed.  "We don't want to scare them away."

While the rest of the class back away, Lily starred at the mother and the calf.  She could feel her hurt, her pain.  Lily wanted to help her.  Help her take away all her pain.

"Lily! Come back!" Drew cried.  But Lily stayed by the lake, watching the dolphis.  James ran to her.

Lily could hear James running towards her.  What could she do? She knew she had to save the calf. She had to, her mother's pain was too unbearable.

So Lily raised both her hands and froze time.  Did it work? She had done it before with her uncle but she wasn't sure.  Gradually she turned around and saw James, in a half running motion towards her, frozen, and the rest of the class looking like ice statues.  

It work! Lily said to herself.  Then she looked down.  The mother dolphis was still whimpering, and her calf looked half dead.  Lily wadded into the water and bent down.

"Its ok, I'll help you fix this." She said, stroking  the mother dolphis.  Then she gently lifted the calf and turned it to the side where blood was gushing out.  Lily then placed her hand over the calf's wound and closed her eyes.

Slowly, the wound began to glow, and the stains of blood continued to disappear, disappear until the calf's glowing skin shone.  Then the wound itself began to close up, and soon, it too was gone.  The baby calf let out a happy howl.  Lily smiled.

"You will be alright now," she said, patting the calf's head.  The mother began moving her head vigorously, as if thanking Lily.  Lily nodded in acknowledgement as she saw the two dolphis swim off.

Suddenly, she remembered was has happening behind her.  Or rather, what was not happening.  She walked back to where she stood last and waved her hands.  She heard James running again.

"Evans, cant you take instru…" But he stopped, as he took in what was happening in front of him.  

The calf and the mother was swimming away, towards the main pod.

The rest of the class ran to her.  Professor Kettleburn looked at her sternly.

"Miss Evans, 10 points for not taking my instructions seriously, you could have seriously damaged that dolphis."  Lily cringed.  What an ironic thing to say, she thought to herself.

"They both seem to be swimming fine to me." Remus said, starring at the dolphis.  

"I thought the little one was hurt." Myall said, peering over the top of Sirius' head to take a look.

"Alright, class dismissed." the professor exclaimed, clapping his hands at the same time.  The class watched the dolphis pod swim until it was too small to see.  

As they headed back to the school, Professor Kettleburn stopped them.

"By the way, Sirius, 50 points for having the guts to stay out there.  Didn't expect you to, but today you demonstrated the fine and courageous man in you." he said, with a smile on his face.  His friends laughed.  

Sirius just nodded and said: "Thank you."

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" Remus asked him, with a smirk on his face. "Not used to gaining points?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the classmates dismissed the dolphis incident.  As Drew had said, they weren't sure if the calf was really hurt.  After all, no one could really see the blood.  Some said the mother performed some sort of charm to heal her baby calf.  All in all, it was just written off as a rogue incident.  It was a topic of conversation in the proceeding weeks, but was soon forgotten.

But James had his suspicions.  He knew he had ran to shore close enough to see the blood, and was adamant Lily had something to do with the bizarre turn of events.  He made a point of mentioning it to the rest of the boys, who dismissed him completely.

"Honestly James.  You have something against Lily." Remus said sternly. 

"I saw the blood." James insisted.

"Leave it Prongs! "Sirius said in a fed up voice.  Feeling betrayed, he got off his chair and was about to head to the portrait hole when someone came in.

He was a small boy, much shorter than any of the Marauders.  He also looked thin and frail.

"Peter?" James said, starring at him.

"Yeah…"  James grabbed the boy and gave him a hug.  Soon Sirius and Remus joined him to welcome their friend back.

"How have you been?" James asked Peter.

"Good, good… my mother was really sick so I had to take care of her."  Peter replied.

"Yeah so we heard," Remus said. "She ok now?"

Peter nodded her head. "Yup…yup," pausing for a while, "much improved."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily was rushing to the hall for dinner when she found herself in the 4th corridor.  She stopped in front of her uncle's portrait.  He was so handsome, like a valiant knight about to rescue a damsel in distress.  The epiphany of heroism and courage.

However, the portrait tells little of who her uncle really was.  For in reality, the tables were turned, and Aunt Bessie saved him more than he saved her.  It was enough to bruise a man's ego, and make him walk away.

Yet he loved her, Lily thought to herself.  He loved her enough to give up his life, his job, and take care of me.

When she remembered what was behind the portrait, Lily felt a tinge of guilt.  She hadn't seen Bessie for almost a month now.  After the outburst, she never went back to the room.  She had refused to take up training, and was keeping to her word.

As she walked towards the Great Hall, she kept thinking of the dolphis.  How the calf was whimpering.  The sad look in the mothers eyes.  She was about the enter the great hall when she was shoved from the back hard and slammed against the wall.  

Her attacker was Malfoy.

"So, Evans, is it true who you really are?"  He had one hand on her neck, and the other on her chest to restrain her.

"ANSWER ME!" 

"Why should I?"

"Because I am so much better than you."  His grip was getting tighter, and the hand that was on her neck moved to restrain her hands.

"Scream, and I will hurt you."

With a swift motion, Lily launched her knees against Malfoy's groin and raised them, causing him to yell in pain.  Then she grabbed him and threw him towards the doors of the great hall, where, a bunch of students were coming out, including the Marauders, Drew, Myall and Natalie.  Unfortunately, Lily didn't see them.  She was burning with anger.

"Touch me again, and you will wish you didn't have hands to begin with." Lily said calmly, starring at Malfoy in the ground.  The emotion on Malfoys face was embarrassment bordering anger.   

"Malfoy got creamed by a girrrlll!!!" Sirius cried, laughing his head off, breaking the tense silence.  By the time word spread to the back of the crowd, the rest of the students were laughing too.

But Lily wasn't.  Suddenly, she felt scared.  Suddenly, she realized that maybe, just maybe, Malfoy knew who she was.  Who she really is.  She started crying.  

James, who was closest to her, saw her cry and was about to approach her.

"Go away, I don't need you badgering me again!" Then Lily turned around and ran out of the corridor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, somewhere deep in the Forbidden Forest, a fire was cackling in the fireplace of an old abandoned cottage.  A man sat by the fire, thinking when he was interrupted by a squeak.

"My lord…"

there was no response.  Lord Voldermort got up from his chair and face the shaking teenager.

"YES!" he bellowed.  The boy stepped back a bit.

"Its true." 

"What's true?"

"I saw it myself.  Her extraordinary strength.  Lily Evans is an Elian."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That wasn't that bad of a cliffy eh? And those of you who watch Charmed, will see that (so far), Lily has Piper's time freezing power, and Leo's healing power.  Its kinda hard to describe the hand motions, so ask a Charms fan.  They can demonstrate =)

Anyways, will definitely write more.  On my break now, and I have already watched Harry Potter and the CoS… so what else is there to do? ;)

Keep those reviews coming!!! Love yas…


	5. New friendships and old beginnings

I AM BACK!!!! Sorry for that… =) Computer is working… MP3's still there… what a relief…=)

Will post chapter 6 very soon… the more reviews, the sooner I will post… ;)

Thanks for the encouraging ones so far.

Disclaimer:

 All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

Summary:

Lily is no ordinary girl.  Blessed with special and unique powers, she is left alone after her uncle, who has been teaching her at home, was killed by death eaters.  Now exposed to normality and a target of the emerging powers of Voldermort, she seeks solace in Hogwarts where she learns that her greatest power is not her inheritance, but the love that she gains from those around her.

-----------------------------------------------------

NEW FRIENDSHIPS AND OLD BEGINNINGS

Meanwhile, Lily fled the corridor of the Great Hall, only to hear James Potter running behind her.  Despite her head start, James caught up and grabbed her hand.

"Lily, wait!" James cried, pulling the girl to a stop.  Lily yanked her hand away from the boy with such ferocity that it banged against the wall, causing James to yelp in pain.

"Sorry," Lily said apologetically. "I didn't mean to hurt you.  are you ok?"

James was rubbing his elbow.

"What kind of girl are you? First you throw Malfoy across the room, then you nearly take my arm off my sockets."

"Sorry!" snapped Lily angrily. "I didn't ask you to grab my arm did I?"

"I yelled at you to stop! and you didn't."

"What I do with my life is non of your business."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, that's all.  I was just being a friend."

"Friends don't make unrealistic accusations at people.  They don't ask stupid questions all the time.  and they don't stare at them when something funny happens.  and they certainly," glaring at James, "don't spread rumors around."

James stopped rubbing his elbow and looked at Lily.

"For your information, I didn't spread rumors about you.  I am not that kind of person.  as for everything else, I stand accused.  only because I feel as though you are…not exactly hiding something…but…" james threw his arms in the air and paced around.

"I think you not telling us something about yourself."

Lily snorted.

"Sorry, Potter.  I failed to give you a full history of Lily Evans when I first met you.  I do apologize for my rudeness.  Alright, what do you want to know? What about from the beginning…that my own parents abandoned me when they found out I was a witch? What about when they send me to live with my aunt, who wanted me to be so much like her? Or how about the fact that when my aunt died, my uncle whom I barely knew, took care of me? And…and…this is the tear jerker…that my uncle died saving my life, that I saw him being killed in front of my very eyes…and I couldn't save him…" By now, Lily had shifted from a fit of anger, to distressed teenager with tears cascading down her face.  James looked at her with a sympathetic expression.

"You have no idea what I have had to go through, Potter.  You have the most blessed life, a pure blood family, distinguished parents, quidditch captain, prefect…what more could you want.  I pale in comparison.  and yet…and yet…you relish in making me feel like a freak, a weirdo that people point fingers at when something goes wrong…"

"Lily…"James said, finding his voice. "That's not the way it is…"

"Then how is it different James? If you want to be my friend, then leave me alone.  and if you follow me…" you'll end up like Malfoy, Lily thought to herself.  "…you will be really sorry…"

With that, Lily turned around and walked away.

Thoughts were running wildly through her head.  James Potter actually looked like he cared for me, she thought to herself.  Or was she deceived by the famous Marauder charm? No, it couldn't be, there was nothing about her that would reinforce his popularity.  But still the thought bugged her.  

Unexpectedly without hesitating, she waved her hands.  Then she turned and looked back at him.  He was frozen stiff.  

What surprised Lily was that, in the period of Lily abandoning the conversation to the time she waved her hands, James had not moved.  He was still standing there, rubbing his elbow, but still watching Lily.

Lily walked over to him and pried his good hand away from his injured.  She touched it, and the redness vanished.  Then she replaced the good hand.  

"Just walk away James.  its for your own good"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily knew that if she went back to the dorms, everyone will be congratulating her for what she did to Malfoy. So she decided to go out of the school and walk the grounds.

It was a cold, chilly night.  She walked to the lake and sat by the edge.  There was this air of tranquility and stillness here, she thought to herself.  It reminded her of the lake near her house where her uncle used to take her.  He taught her how to swim, fish, and climb trees.

Maybe it was the small breeze, or maybe it was the quiet air.  Whatever it was, Lily soon found herself asleep by the grass.

_"Lily, here is some floo powder, take it and leave for the next grate, NOW!"   
"Why?" Lily asked in a scared voice. She could see that uncle Barto was shaking.   
"GO NOW!"   
Lily turned and ran to the fireplace._

_There was a loud bang on the door, and three men in black cloaks entered the room.   
"Uncle Barto!" she yelled, turning around.   
"Somerset, step out of the way...u know we are not here for you. we might even spare you." A voice under one of the cloaks crackled._

_"She's not even your responsibility!"_

_"She's my NIECE! I'll die before you can touch her!" Uncle Barto cried._

_"Come on…Lily! Do something!" Lily screamed inside her.  But her hands froze.  Her whole body froze.  Its as if she had frozen herself in time.  But everything around her was still cruelly taking place._

_"If you insist…Somerset!"_

_"Ava Kedav…"_

Lily woke up, palms sweating, and her forehead wet.  She had been reliving the whole traumatic experience for the first time since her uncle's death.

There was a noise just at her feet.  She looked down.  The baby dolphis calf was back, doing mini somersaults that wasn't as skillful as his mother.  

Lily took a deep breath and wadded closer to the calf.

"Hey there, Beautiful!" she said softly, stroking his head.  The calf made a squeaky sound and splashed around.

"Where's you mother?" Lily asked.  The calf threw his head backwards, in the direction where Lily could see the same pod of dolphis from that Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"Why did you come to see me?" Lily asked delicately.  It began to rub itself against Lily's leg.  Lily laughed.

"That tickles!" Lily cried, trying hard not to fall into the water.  She wadded deeper into the water.

"You…came…because you sensed that I was scared?" The calf rubbed himself against lily even more.

"Well," Lily said, starring at the dolphis pod, "At least you have a mother, I have…"

Then she stopped, as if remembering.  Remembering when an old lady used to hold her in her arms when she fell down.  An old lady that used to make clothes for her doll while Lily watched.  An old lady that used to tuck her in at night.  An old lady who never failed to tell her everyday that she loved her.

Bessie.

She had to go see Bessie.  

"Farewell, my friend." Lily said, getting up and stroking the calf. "Thanks for making me feel better."  Then Lily turned around and walked back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bartholomew Somerset"

The portrait door opened, and the room was just as she left it, the abandoned book resting on the table.

"Love to love the lions heart, set the life within apart."

"I'm sorry Bessie." Lily said miserably, and sat down on the chair.

Her aunt looked at her and smiled.

"That's ok, Lily." Then she paused.

"I'm sorry too.  Its just that I felt so great when I was alive, to help those who could benefit from my gift.  I just thought you might want such an honour."

"I do, but I feel as though I have lost so much, and I haven't even completely evolved as an Elian.  I just don't…want…to…keep…losing."

"You miss your uncle don't you?" Bessie said, floating towards Lily.

"Yeah…a lot."

"Yeah," Bessie said, sighing. "Your uncle loved us both very much.  He was a great man."

"Bessie…"

"Yes?"

"The other day, something really odd happened." Lily began to explain the dolphis incident.  Bessie smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Lily asked her aunt curiously.

"Lily, do you know the history of the Elians? How it was formed?" Lily shook her head.  Bessie took a deep breath and sat down.

"The Elians were form in the early 13th century, during the witch hunts.  Women were feeling vulnerable, after being betrayed by their male counterparts."

"I thought real female witches didn't die from the muggle witch hunts?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Bessie continued. "But muggle women were killed anyway.  Our witches felt bad.  After all, it was because of them that female muggles were unjustifiably killed.  So a group of witches pleaded with the ministry of magic to convince the muggle world that the female muggles were innocent.  But the ministry of magic, at that time, predominantly men, refused to expose the magical world for some muggle women…so their request was turned down."

"The ministry knew that this group of witches would go to extreme lengths to save their muggle counterparts.  So, a new law was passed, banning all use of magic in the muggle world.  But these women refused to give up.  So, no one knows how, they created this power between themselves, drawing upon their own strength, determination and courage, as well as those same qualities from other beings, in particular the dolphis."

"A quality of a dolphis that isn't known to many witches and wizards, excepts Elians of course, is that they have premonitions, sense when something is going to happen.  That's why the dolphis pod came to the lake here at Hogwarts.  Because…"

"…because they knew I was coming?"

"Indeed, my dear.  A dolphis and an Elian are connected in some way that no one can explain.  They feel our pain more than anyone else's.  They are not afraid of us."

"That's why I felt her pain too, right?" Lily asked.  Bessie nodded.

"Lily, did you know that you have the premonition power too?" Bessie asked.  Lily starred at her aunt.

"No…the only powers I know of is my time immobilizer, healing and levitation powers."

"You have indeed mastered your active powers.  However, you have mental powers too.  The premonition power.  That's the hardest.  Yet, it will be of great use to you.  However…"

"…however?"

"You need to train…hard…it doesn't just come to you.  You have to believe in it.  Believe in yourself.  That's the most important quality that makes you a great Elian."

Lily looked down.  She was thinking really hard about everything Aunt Bessie had said.  

"Lily, why did you come back?" Lily looked at Aunt Bessie.

"I…came…back…because… you deserved better than what I had said to you.  I was angry that I couldn't save uncle Barto.  And in a way, I …i…blamed you.  Because you gave me a power that I couldn't use when needed" Lily said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I was with the baby dolphis tonight, and watching him with his mum, it reminded me of what you used to do with me.  How much you loved me, and how much I would have hurt you.  I'm sorry, Aunt Bessie."  Lily said, crying at the same time.

"I have no ill thoughts of what you did…you were unleashing your pain.  Its normal, especially after what you had gone through.  I didn't for one moment blame you.  I'm sorry too."

There was a tense silence as both women reflected on what had been said that night.

"I need to go to bed, I have class tomorrow." Lily said, pausing. " But…but…I will come back tomorrow afternoon."

Bessie smiled.

"I look forward to that, Lily." She watched Lily get up and pick up the book.

"I love you, Aunt Bessie."

"I love you too."

James had returned to the common room, puzzled at how fast his elbow recovered.  He remembered it throbbing one minute, and the next it was as if it was never hurt.

The atmosphere in the common room was electric.  The topic of conversation was of course, Lily's thrashing of Malfoy.  

"I thought I would be you, Myall, to flip Malfoy over, but never…" Sirius commented, shaking his head.

"Lily doesn't seem to be that kind of person." Drew said thoughtfully.

"Exactly as I thought," Sirius said, "As I said, the only Gryffindor girl I see doing that is Myall, sorry Drew, but never Lily.  You know Prongs is right, there is something weird about that girl.  Sweet one moment, then vicious the next."  

"Just because you are different, doesn't mean you are weird." Remus said defensively.  Drew looked at him curiously

"I know…its just weird… but a sight for sore eyes.  Too bad Wormtail wasn't here to see it."

"Which reminds me, where is he?" Myall said, looking around.

"He told me he was going to the library, being away in the beginning of term, threw him off a bit."

"He's changed Peter," Drew said. "He is so hardworking this year, as compared to the rest of you guys." pointing strictly to Sirius and Remus.

"What do you mean?" Remus said half angrily "I work hard, James works hard, Sirius wo… well he works hard at other stuff."

"You guys think more about pranks then you do with school work…I mean honestly, when was the last time you took an essay seriously?"

"Yesterday." Remus retorted, "When I had to finish my Charms essay… for your information Ms Wendonally, we do take our work seriously…not as serious as you do though… we don't aspire that high."

Myall and Sirius could see the boiling mad look on Drew's face. They knew that Drew hated being labeled a know all.

"Well…"Myall said, watching Drew is the corner of her eye. "I think we all work hard…and besides there is a balance.  Us three." pointing at Sirius, Remus and herself. "are good at quidditch, and you, Drew excels in school work.  It wouldn't work otherwise.  "

Sirius looked at his girlfriend with a smile.  She always knows what to say at the right time, he thought to himself.  And he was right, because the angry expressions on Drew and Remus' face subsided immediately as they pondered what Myall had said.

That minute, James walked through the portrait hole.

"Hey prongs, did you catch up with the heroine of the moment?" Sirius cried to him.

James looked at Sirius. "Umm…no…she ran off, and I couldn't find her."

"you alright?" Remus asked him with concern.

"Yeah…just tired…im going to bed."  he waved goodnight to his friends and walked up to the common room.

James trudged up to his dorm and decided to have a shower before calling it a night.  While in his shower, he thought of everything Lily said.  What marveled him was that despite everything he had said to her, the rebuttals that she had for him were not stinging and mean.  They were just mere comments about who he was.  Yet, he had expected her to call him arrogant, conceited, proud…yet she didn't.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the 4 students finished off their conversation and decided to call it a night too.  They had quidditch practice the next day.  

"Im tireed." Myall said, rubbing her eyes as she sleepily climbed the stairs.

"That's my cue." Sirius smiled, and winked at Remus.  He scooped up Myall ("What are you doing, I can walk!") and carried her screaming up the stairs, leaving Remus and Drew behind.

Remus looked at Drew.  

"Drew, im sorry for what I had said before.  I think you are a great student, and you work very hard.  I shouldn't have insulted you the way I did." Remus said to her.  Drew looked back at him and smiled.

"Im sorry too.  Myall is right.  you guys are better at other things, like quidditch.  and your pranking makes me laugh…a lot.  takes the pressure off school work.  Besides, I cant sit on a broom for 5 minutes even if it had its own comfy seat and a seat belt."

Remus laughed. "Of course you can.  its not that hard.  You know…" he paused, clearing his throat. "I wouldn't mind giving you some flying lessons, if you don't mind helping me with my homework." 

Drew paused too.  She had never sat on a broom before.

"Really? I would love to." she said excitedly. "You wouldn't laugh would you?"

Remus smiled and patted her back lightly.

"NO, of course not.  only if you don't do the same when you help me with my homework." Drew nodded.

"Agreed." Then she stretched out her hand

"Friends?"

Remus took her hand and shook it.

"Friends."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily got back to the tower long after everyone was asleep.  She opened the door to the girls dorm softly, and saw that Drew was fast asleep, Myall was snoring to one side, and the other roommate whom Lily wasn't close to, Bronwyn, sucking her thumb.  

After a quick shower, Lily hopped into bed and turned out the lights.  But she couldn't sleep.  All she could think of was what aunt Bessie had said to her, what she did to Malfoy, and James… the conversation with James.

Suddenly she heard it.  it was soft at first, as if the wind was whispering to her.

_"I just wanted to know."_ Lily sat up and looked around.  The other girls were still asleep

_"I just wanted to care…I don't know why…but I feel as though I feel for your pain."_ It sounded like a mans voice.  it was calm, yet sad.  Sympathetic, yet determined.  

She waited for it to continue.  But after a while, she too fell back on her pillow and was soon fast asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok…I hope that was worth the wait…please review…I missed you guys…=)


	6. New Enemies

Hope you guys got heaps of chrissie pressies… heres mine…

NEW ENEMIES

"Lils…wake up!" Lily opened her eyes and saw Drew over her, shaking her awake.  She looked at the clock on her bedside table.  

"Drew, its 6am!" Lily said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"I know…but it's the Gryffindor quidditch practice, and you said that you will come and watch."

Lily wracked her brains.  Don't remember promising anything, she thought to herself

"I don't remember promising anything, Drew." She repeated her thoughts to her friend.

"Doesn't matter.  its their first full practice. im going, and I don't want to walk down there by myself.  Please!!"

So that was why Lily found herself hugging onto her robes, shivering as she walked down to the quidditch pitch with Drew on a cold Sunday morning..  

"So, what you did last night, it was really good." Drew said to Lily as they walked out of the school.

"Yeah, well, I had karate lessons when I was young." 

"What's Karate?" Drew asked her blankly.

"It's a muggle self defence thing."

"oic, well, you have to teach me someday." 

Lily looked away embarrassingly. "Sure.  NO problem.  Just…uh…remind me."

They had reached the quidditch pitch and Lily saw flashes of yellow and red in the sky.  She spotted James, Sirius, Remus and Myall with 3 other boys.  Sirius was defending on one end, awaiting an attempt at the goal by Myall.  She scored with ease.

"Good going, Myall!" cried James on the other end.

"So who plays what?"

"Well," Drew began, "James, Remus and Myall are Chasers.  Sirius is the keeper.  That boy over there," pointing to another boy, "Frank Longbottom and a 4th year called Patrick Brown are the beaters and another 4th year called Kristoff Wiseman is the seeker.  James is the captain."

Lily watched the seven of them practice.  Whatever Myall couldn't measure up in size, she made up for in speed and just pure talent.  She outshone both the boys when it came to shooting at the goals, and could do so from any angle or direction.  Sirius was unfortunate enough to only save very few, and those that he could save was plunged straight into his stomach, causing his to cry in pain.  

"She's really good." Lily commented in awe.  Drew smiled.

"She has been Gryffindor's secret weapon for the past few years.  many of the teams don't expect her to be so good. They often ignore her because she is a girl, and she ends up scoring the most goals."

Sirius spotted the two girls at the stand.

"Hey there pretty ladies, thanks for coming to wa…OOOF… for heavens sake, Myall, that bloody hurt like shit! Don't aim so hard!"

"If I don't aim hard, how am I supposed to score a goal you stupid git!"

"Sirius! Pay attention."  James called out to his keeper.  Sirius clutched his stomach, grumbled, and resumed the game.

After another hour, the team stopped playing and retreated to the change rooms to shower.  Both Lily and Drew waited for them outside the change rooms.  They could hear Sirius and Myall arguing.

"I wont be surprised if ALL my organs are flat!" they could hear Sirius whinge

"Well, that's not my problem is it! If it wasn't flat, then that means you are doing a crap job."

"But you don't have to throw so hard!"

"Oh sorry, Black, I'll put out a warning to all chasers from other houses…Don't throw too hard to your goal post, because our Gryffindor keeper just wont be able to handle the pain that comes with it."

The rest of the team laughed.  Soon they joined the two girls outside and made their way to breakfast.  Remus and Drew were talking animatedly, Sirius and Myall, despite the argument before, were holding hands.  That left James and Lily walking together.  It was quiet for a while, no one spoke.

"So…er…hows your hand?" Lily asked James, not wanting to look him in the eye.  James stared back at her.

"Its ok, better."

"That's great."

"Lily…"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, for everything I said and did…it was wrong…I prejudged you for no reason."

"Sokay…" Lily muttered under her breath.  Another silence ensued.

"I still like what you did to Malfoy though.  Beats our pranks anytime."

Lily laughed.  Upon hearing the word prank, Sirius turned around.

"Hey Prongs, we need to…uh…discuss…the…uh…transfiguration essay before we head to breakfast.  You too, Moony.  It would help if we find Peter too."

"Transfiguration essay?" Drew said, eyeing Remus suspiciously.  Even Myall was looking at Sirius with a curious smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Remus said with a guilty look on his face. "We'll see you girls at breakfast." With that, all three boys trudged away from the girls

"You know what that means…" Myall said disgustedly, "Prank fest on Slytherins."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where exactly are we going to plan this…and we don't have time to go back to the common room…or find Peter."

"I think its time we pay our good friend Barto a visit" Sirius said with a smug look on his face.

They rounded the corner of the 4th corridor and came face to face with the portrait

"Bartholomew Somerset"

The portrait door opened and the three boys stepped in.

"Boy," Remus said, looking around. "We haven't been here for ages…not since Filch found us here.  Do you remember that?"

"Yeah," James added. "We were trying to mix the dungbombs with the filibusters to see if we could let off smelly fireworks, when he and the stupid cat Mr. Norris heard the fireworks going off."

"But really…we shouldn't have let it off…you know it would have attracted attention."

"That would have been Padfoot's fault, Remus."

Sirius snickered. "Oh well, it was fun… at least we know it works.  Filch smelt like crap with his clothes all torn up."

Remus looked at Sirius worriedly.  

"You don't think we will get caught again here, will we?"

"Nah, don't worry," Sirius said, dismissing his friends concerned look. "He wont come back and look here again.  I mean the bastard earned us a whole months worth of detention last time.  he should be happy from that." Then he added: "Come on, lets get started…"

Sirius and Remus dug into their bag and settled down on the floor.  James was going to join then when he caught sight of the book on the table.  

"Look, guys, this wasn't here before." James picked it up and it began to glow.  He dropped it in fright.

"D…d…d…did you guys see that?" He asked his friends, stammering at the same time.  Sirius and Remus were already practicing their prank ("Ok, I will say the charm, and you move aside so that only slytherins will get the full blast of it").

James picked it up again.  It began to glow again…and the book magically flicked to the centerfold.  james backed away in shocked.

"Guys…I think you should see this…" stuttered James, turning around and glancing at Sirius and Remus.  His friends turned around and starred at James.  James walked over to them and dragged them over.

"im telling you, this book opened and..."  He stopped.  The book had closed back, as if it hadn't previously glowed, or that James had even picked it up.

"You brought us over here because of some book…?" Sirius asked astonishedly.

"Whats wrong with you?" Remus said, placing his hand on James' forehead as if checking for temperature.  James brushed his hand away angrily.

"I know what I saw!" James cried irritably.

Both his friends shook their heads and walked back towards their corner.

"Make yourself useful, Prongs and get over here…lets make some real magic."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How was your transfiguration essay?" Myall asked Sirius with a wry smile.  

"Excellent, going very well…" Sirius muttered before stuffing a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"That's great, Sirius." Natalie said. "So what exactly did you say about the issues of transfiguring muggles?"  Sirius thought for a while, with his friends watching him intently.

"Simple," Sirius said shrewdly, while Remus banged his head onto the table and the girls burst into giggles. "I thought it is an immoral thing to do.  Remus, James and myself were discussing its effects on the psychology of muggles should they witness such a transformation."

"Padfoot, you idiot…"Remus said, leaning over to his friend. "The transfiguration essay was on the history of animal transfigurations.  Nat had you fooled."

"Yeah…" Drew said between laughs. "Look forward to seeing your essay, Black."  Then the girls started laughing again.  Lily was clutching her side when she noticed James repetitively bathing his cereal with milk.  She was about to say something, when Natalie beat her to it.

"James, are you ok?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.  James let go of his spoon at looked at Natalie.

"Umm…yeah, just thinking."

"Should we be worried?" Drew asked teasingly.

"Prongs is probably thinking about what happened while we were…uh…"

"Planning your prank?" Myall said, smiling.  The girls laughed.

"What happened?" Natalie said with concern.  

"We were in some room…and according to Prongs…this book…" Remus began.

But he was interrupted by Sirius jabbing him hard on the shoulder.

"Explain later, the prank is about to begin."

All eyes, including James', turned to the Slytherin table.  Seeing James' enthusiasm, Natalie squeezed his hand and said earnestly: "Ok, Prongs, talk me through your prank"

James perked up.

"We are going to make each Slytherin 6th year guy into a girl, and each girl into a guy.  So if you were a guy, you would grow boobs, and have a girly voice, and vice versa for the girls.  we learnt it from some advanced transfiguration book."

And so they watched as Malfoy and friends went through a weird transformation.  It took about 10 minutes for the transformation, although the full impact of the prank was absorbed by the entire school for much longer than that.  

Everyone laughed.  Everyone except Lily.  Her face grew apprehensive and concerned.

"Don't expect them to just sit on their laurels after that." She muttered under her breath, starring at the Slytherin's reactions in the aftermath of the prank.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said, overhearing her.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said, but you don't have to worry honey.  They wouldn't have the guts or the brains to pay back the Marauders."

"When you are full of anger, there is no telling what you will do.  And there will come a time where they have suffered one too many humiliations."

"Lily, you are talking to the Marauders." Drew said, passing the pancakes to James. "They can take care of themselves." 

"Still, you cant expect to do all this…and not expect them to retaliate.  Its human nature."

"Yeah…but as Drew said," James piped in with an fuming tone. "We can take whatever they throw at us…anything."

"Anything? What if it was you? What if you were sitting on that table, enduring all that humiliation and embarrassment that you inflicted on them after all these years.  Whatever that they will eventually throw at you will be much, much more than just one silly prank."

By now, Sirius was shaking his head at Lily's indifferent views, Remus and Drew were looking at each other nervously and Natalie was glaring at Lily.  James, however, was steadfast in getting his point across.

"Look, Evans, we may not be as aggressive in our defensive approach as you do, i.e.: throw them across the room, but I assure you, we can take care of ourselves.  We are big boys.  But we are grateful for your concern."

"I am not conce…" Lily began, raising her voice.

"Look, we have to go soon…" Myall interrupting the makings of a major argument, "lots of work to do…" She took Lily's hand and dragged her out while Sirius did the same thing for James. 

Yet this didn't take away the worried look on Lily's face.  Or the menacing gaze that Malfoy was throwing towards them.  Both knew that a war between the two houses was inevitable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

next chapter: Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin

Have a happy holidays and a new year. Love yas, Myall


	7. The Game

A/N:

Hey guys!!

Just some comments from the reviews:

- I like L and J fluff too, but I think its better for lily to learn who she is and her gifts before she can fall in love.  She eventually will, but in a special way.  But if you are waiting around for some hot romance soon, it wont be lily and james, that's for sure.  That will happen in a couple of chaps time.  Meanwhile, there is another romance hotting up. That will happen sooner than the l/j one.

- James will find out about Lily soon!!!! It was meant to be next chap, but the quidditch match took too long. =)

Thanks for those of you who reviewed!!! I update quite slow nowadays coz I work, and am too damn tired at night, so please bear with me.  Those reviews force me to get off my arse and write something…=)

Disclaimer:

 All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

Summary:

Lily is no ordinary girl.  Blessed with special and unique powers, she is left alone after her uncle, who has been teaching her at home, was killed by death eaters.  Now exposed to normality and a target of the emerging powers of Voldermort, she seeks solace in Hogwarts where she learns that her greatest power is not her inheritance, but the love that she gains from those around her.

-----------------------------------------------------

THE BIG GAME

"Ok, Lily…breath in and out…" Bessie said calmly.  She was pacing the table steadily, with occasional glances at Lily's attempts to stay focused. 

Lily had tried to master her premonition powers, and was having great difficulties.  Aunt Bessie had told her that in the beginning, she has to trigger it by forcing the power upon herself.  This meant that Lily had spent countless hours in the abandoned room with Bessie, going into a trance and out with no success.  And the impact of the exercise was obvious: Lily felt drained and tired.  She suddenly realised that everything Bessie had said about the premonition power being the hardest to master was true.  

"Concentrate on an empty pool of water…what do you see in the reflection?"

Lily was perched on a chair, cross legged and with her eyes closed.  Despite the quietness of the room, she still found it hard to concentrate.  

"Bessie…I … I cant!" Lily cried in a discouraged tone.  Bessie floated to Lily's shoulder.

"Concentrate, Lilia…its there…you just have to believe it.  For now, the difficulty is to see the reflection.  As you master the art of premonitions, they will come naturally."

Lily took a deep breath and shut her eyes.    

"There is a lake…" Lily began.

There is a lake. The water and the edge.  There was no waves, just a stillness, as if it was an ice skating rink.  She could feel herself float towards the lake and touch the surface, resonating a ripple across the water.

"What do you see?" Bessie asked cautiously.

_An image was forming on the reflection..  It was a middle age woman, with red hair and green eyes.  She was cradling a little boy in front of the mirror, murmuring and singing softly for it to sleep.  The baby was whimpering, but lily could see that it was slowly dozing off._

_"I love you, Harry…" the woman whispered to the baby, rocking it back and forth._

_"I always will."_

_"Honey!" cried a male  voice from next door. "Is Harry asleep yet?"_

_The woman put the baby down on his crib. It immediately turned to his side, and hugged his teddy bear.  The woman smiled._

_"I'm coming…" she replied, as she put a blanket over the sleeping child._

"Lily!"

The image was fading as the woman turned out the light and left the room.

"Lily!" Suddenly, Lily jerked her attention to the room with Bessie.  From the look on Lily's face, Bessie smiled.

"I believe you had your first premonition, Lilia.  What was in it?"

Lily began to explain what she had seen.  Bessie listened patiently, nodding once in a while.

"What does it mean Bessie? Who did I see?" Lily asked anxiously.

"The signs are there, Lilia…you have to see it…everything in the room means something…the child, the mother, everything…think about it."

Lily sat there, deep in thought.  She tried to reenact everything.  But it was too simple.  It was like watching a movie.  You focus on the main things, and to Lily, the main things meant nothing.  Suddenly, the grandfather clock in the corner chimed.

"Oh no, I have to go, Aunt Bessie.  I have class." Lily said frantically as she gathered her books and bag.

"That's ok Lily…but you must promise me that you will think about it…its important that you do."

"I will, Aunt Bessie."

"and Lily…"

"yes?"

"I hope you like it.  He worked hard to make it."

"Like what?" lily asked curiously.  Immediately, the famous smirk and smile that aunt Bessie was famous for appeared.

"You'll see."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quidditch season had also officially begun.  The Gryffindor team were training day and night.  It was James' first year as captain, and he was determined to make an impression.  Their first match was against Slytherin.

"Why???" Myall cried when the draw was announced by Madam Susioneill, the quidditch coordinator.

"They seem to always pit us two together." James moaned.  He was definitely the most disappointed out of the entire Gryffindor team.  HE had wanted to start off with a bang: perhaps a match with Hufflepuff was his idea of a 'bang'.  He knew that they had lost 4 players either to injury or school leavers, so he thought they had a good chance.

"Don't worry, James." Remus assured his friend. "We have trained hard.  Whatever we produce will be our best."

"Yeah.  I guess." James mumbled. 

"Where's Peter?" Remus said, looking around.

"Dunno." James replied. "Last thing I heard he was at the library…again."

"Bloody hell, he is soo hardworking." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Well, I just hope he's eating well." Then he looked around. "Where's the cranberry juice?"

"Its over there," Sirius said, pointing at the pitcher in front of Lily. "but I would only ask for it if I really wanted it.  Ray of sunshine over there might tip it all over you if you asked her to pass it over." 

James grimaced. "I'm not scared of her.  I just think she is too cautious and paranoid.  She's too vigilant." Then he gulped down the remains of his cereal and cleared his throat.

"Lily, could you pass me the cranberry juice?" he asked politely, glancing over to her.

Lily almost split her milk.  James Potter talking to her.  No way, she thought to herself.  Ever since her outburst the other day about the prank on Slytherins, the marauders excluding Remus have been ignoring her, or making snide comments about her while she was in the room.  Conversations with Natalie were on a hi and bye level, and her friendship with Myall was dwindling.  She wasn't cold, but she wasn't exactly as friendly as Drew was.  Drew, believing that Lily's intentions were only good, remained her friend and they had spent many hours in the library finishing homework.

"Sure." Lily muttered as she picked up the cranberry juice and passed it to James.  Their eyes met for a split second, but parted when Natalie brushed past Lily and sat next to James.

"Hey guys!" she greeted everyone. "Guess what? I heard from McGonagall that Dumbledore is going to make some sort of announcement today about a ball."

"What ball?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"I dunno…we'll see, wont we?"

at that moment, Professor Mcgonagall tapped her goblet, which caught everyone's attention.

"Please…quiet now." She said. "Professor Dumbledore has an announcement to make."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall.  As the rumors begin to make their rounds, I would like to confirm them, by saying that, yes, there will be a special occasion coming up in the school term, just before you leave for your Christmas break.  In light of the recent dark events, I would like each student to put in a short essay about what means the most to you when troubled times arise.  What do you not what to lose the most.  Essays should be submitted to your house teachers, and the best will be read out during the Yule ball.  Of course, they will be reworded to preserve anonymity.  No student will be admitted to the ball unless you are on the list of submitted essays."

Immediately, the hall burst with mutter and excited as well as deflated whispers.

"Bloody hell." Sirius muttered. "We need to write an essay just to go to some ball.  You'd think that we have enough essays already on our plate." 

"What are you going to write about Sirius?" Natalie said.

"Shit!" Sirius gleefully replied.  "As long as I get to go into the ball, I can write bullocks for all I care."

"Now Sirius," Drew said. "Take it seriously.  After all, Dumbledore set this up for a purpose."

"I wonder what Malfoy is going to write?" Sirius said, looking over his shoulder to Malfoy, who was talking in a huddle with his Slytherin friends.

"What does he not want to lose the most?" James said, "Well, let me see…a brain, though there isn't much of it. Or perhaps, a sense of reality…"

"Or his pants.  Did you hear that some 3rd year Slytherin girl is after him?  Sounds too freaky to be true." 

"Yeah, what's the world coming to? Next thing you know…Peter will actually turn up to dinner today."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The first quidditch game of the year." Bellowed Baxter Wood-Houseman, a 5th year Gryffindor, who was commentating the game.  The Gryffindor team flew into the stadium, to a standing ovation by their fellow house mates and the students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  The Slytherin team were already there, darting to and fro, with smug looks on their face.

"Defending champions for the 3rd year in a row, Slytherin, captained by Fitzwilliam Rosewood." Slytherin cheered, while the rest of the school booed.

"And here are the team said to be the most threatening to this record, Gryffindor, lead by last year's vice captain, James Potter."  Reaction was reciprocated from the one before as the Gryffindor team took their places in the stadium.

A whistle was blown. 

"And the game is off."

Lily was in the stands with Drew and Natalie.  She had not given in to coming because of Drew's unrelenting hassle, though that was part of the reason.  In reality, she knew that she had begun the school term in a bad way, and was determined to make amends for the fractured friendships caused by her actions, in particular her friendship with James.  She felt that she was harshest on him, mainly because he was the closed to suspecting her abnormality than anybody else.

After 20 minutes, the score was pretty much leveled at 60 all.  It was an average game, with not much happening.  That is until…

"Look!! The Slytherin seeker has spotted the snitch." 

The Slytherin seeker was rushing to the bottom of one of the Gryffindor goal post.

"Frank!" yelled James from the middle of the pitch. "Hit that bludger to him.  Kristoff, go for it…NOW!"

With that, Frank Longbottom swung his bat and the bludger shot towards the Slytherin seeker.  By then, Kristoff was closing in on the snitch too.  The bludger hit the Slytherin seeker and knocked him out cold.  But then a terrible thing happened.  The bludger richocheted off him and hailed towards Kristoff.

"Kristoff. Get out of the way!" Remus yelled, rushing towards him.  But it was too late.  The bludger hit him, and he too was soon unconious.

"Well, this is a complicated situation. Both seekers are in no position to resume their roles in this game.  But the snitch has to be found for the game to finish.  We shall await for Madam Susioneill's verdict.

The quidditch teacher was deep in converstion with Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall, and Professor Parkinson, the two heads of the playing houses.  

"Well, Slytherin should win by default. They are the defending champions." Professor Parkinson declared.

"Honestly, Pollard." McGonagall said disgustedly. "That would be unjust.  This is a new year.  Previous achievements shouldn't be taken into account. Dumbledore what do you think?"

Professor Dumbledore was deep in thought.  Suddenly, he looked up.

"Well, we could do what many muggles do when there is a draw.  A penalty shoot out."

"Whats that?" both Parkinson and McGonagall said at the same time.

"A penalty shootout is when each chaser in a team has a shot at a goal, one after each other.  The team with the most points wins.  Else, it continues until a team is one up."

"Sounds good to me." Madam Susioneill said.  She turned around and blew her whistle.  Then she took over the mike (A/N: mike? I cant remember what it is called.) from Wood-Houseman.

"Listen up, Gryffindor and Slytherin.  Due to the unfortunate accident involving the two seekers, we have decided to decide the fate of the game with sudden death penalty shootouts."

"What the &*^$ is that?" Sirius said.  

Remus elbowed him.  Myall was helping Madame Pomfrey with Kristoff.  James and the rest of the team was listening earnestly.

Madam Susioneill explained the process.  "I want all the chasers from each time to line up at their respective goals."  

"Good luck you guys." Sirius called out to James, Remus and Myall.  Myall turned around and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Good luck my darling." She whispered into his ear. "I know you are the best."

Remus came over and patted him on the shoulder, but James flew towards him and floated so that they were eye to eye.  

"Yes, Prongs." Sirius said, letting out a breath. "I will concentrate, not take my eye off the ball."

James paused. "I know you will do that, Padfoot.  I just want you to know that no matter what happens, you are the best keeper I have ever and will ever have the pleasure to work with…."

"Oh yeah, and a cracking good friend too.  I know you will never let me down."  He stretched out his hand and shook Sirius'.  Both of them turned beet red.  

"Ok, Slytherin will go first."

Their only female chaser, Martina Constantine, approached the goal post.  

"On my whistle, Constantine."  

The whistle blew, and she flew in with the Quaffle.  She aimed it at the middle goalpost and let it go.  Sirius, with plenty of practice from Myall's shots, saved it with ease.

Penalty shootout: Slytherin 0 Gryffindor 0

It was Remus' turn.  He grabbed the Quaffle in his hand and flew in, aiming at the middle goalpost.  He saw Malfoy, the keeper eyeing him resolutely, and moved towards the middle goalpost.  Remus aimed for the left goalpost and scored.  Gryffindor broke into an applause.  Drew was screaming at the top of her voice, tugging Nat and Lily into a big bear hug.  It was as if they had already won the quidditch cup.

Penalty shootout: Slytherin 0 Gryffindor 1

Rosewood was the next Slytherin chaser to take aim for his house.  His face bore emotions of anger at his teams inability to score and defend.  He took the quaffle and shot it at the right goalpost so quickly, Sirius missed it.  Slytherin erupted.

Penalty shootout: Slytherin 1 Gryffindor 1

James was next.  He aimed to quaffle at the left goal post and scored with ease.  Gryffindors were shouting.  McGonagall was beside herself with joy.

Penalty shootout: Slytherin 1 Gryffindor 2

The next chaser was a boy named Rowan Lestrange.  He was a tall, lanky 7th year.  He grabbed the quaffle and aimed it at the middle goal post.  He scored with ease.  Gryffindor booed.

Penalty shootout: Slytherin 2 Gryffindor 2

James turned to Myall.  

"This is it, Myall." James said, putting his arm on his shoulder. "You score, we win.  But if you don't, you have already done well, so no pressure, ok?"

Myall nodded nervously.  She took the Quaffle and flew towards the goal.  By now, Malfoy was shaking with fear, yet wore a determined look on his face.

"Five…"

She flew forwards to the left.

"Four…" 

then to the right

"Three…" 

Then to the left again.

"Two…"

She stopped in the middle.  The entire stadium held its breath.

"One…" Then she shot at the right goal post. Malfoy stretched over to grab it, but he missed.  The Quaffle made it in.

Myall screamed and flew to her fellow chasers, hugging them.  Sirius and the rest of the boys rushed to the quartet, each congratulating each other.  They flew to the ground where they were greeted by the rest of their house and Professor McGonagall.

Lily, Drew and Natalie ran to them.  Lily embraced Myall, and Drew hugged Remus.  She kissed him on the cheek, at which the boy instantly turned red.

"What was that for?" he whispered into her ear.

"For being my favourite chaser." She said softly with a grin.

"As long as James isn't your favourite chaser too." Drew laughed and hugged him even more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

it was quite late when the Gryffindor house finally went to bed, on mcgonagall's instructions.  It was 6am when Lily thought she heard someone call her.  

"Miss Lily…"

Lily tossed over to her side.

"Miss Lily…"

Was she imagining someone call her? Lily wasn't sure, but was too lazy to find out.  Suddenly, she felt a tug on her pajamas.

"Miss Lily…has to wake up!!"

Lily opened her eyes, and met a pair of large green eyes and the biggest smile in the world.  She bolted upright.

"Clover!!" she said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Clover is want to say Happy birthday to miss lily." By then, some of the other girls were stirring.

"Clover, that is kind of you to remember, but you have to keep your voice down."

"clover is sorry, miss lily…" she said, lowering her voice.  "Clover has something to show you. Please get out of bed, miss lily."

"What do you have to show me?" Lily asked curiously as she got up and put her coat on.  Clover dragged her towards the door.

"it is downstairs in the common room.  It was too big to be in here, miss lily…so clover had to leave it in the common room."

Lily's eyes widened as she followed her house elf down the stairs.

"What do you have to…oh my!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

next chap: clover's surprise, and something big happens that brings james and lily closer together.


	8. Suprises

Hey people… sorry for taking so long to update.  Thanks for the reviews…love em…Especially to those of you who have been following for so long…(Im talking to you, Colleen…and others, who might want to add their names, real or not, so that I can address you guy)

The cliffys stay…sorry…it's the only way I can think of to end the chapter.  By the time I get that far, I just want to get it over and done with and post it…=)

Disclaimer:

 All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

Summary:

Lily is no ordinary girl.  Blessed with special and unique powers, she is left alone after her uncle, who has been teaching her at home, was killed by death eaters.  Now exposed to normality and a target of the emerging powers of Voldermort, she seeks solace in Hogwarts where she learns that her greatest power is not her inheritance, but the love that she gains from those around her.

-------------------------------

SUPRISES FOR ALL

"What do you have to show me?" Lily asked curiously as she got up and put her coat on.  Clover dragged her towards the door.

"it is downstairs in the common room.  It was too big for clover to carry here, miss lily…so clover had to leave it in the common room."

Lily's eyes widened as she followed her house elf down the stairs.

"What do you have to…oh my!!" Lily gasped as she entered the common room.

It was a large picture frame, held together by two statues of falcons.  The picture on the frame was a whirlpool, a concoction of rainbow colours swirling into one another.  

"What is it?" Lily said, approaching it cautiously.

"Touch it, miss lily.  Then you will see." Clover said, following her timidly behind.

Lily did.  Immediately, an image formed. Of a man putting on a pair of skates for a little girl that was sitting on a bench.  A little girl with red hair and green eyes.

"Clover, this is a portrait of your master and me.  Where did you get this?" Lily said in bewilderment.

"Keep watching miss lily.  There's more."

And there was.  The little girl got up and tried to skate but fell.  The man picked her up and held her hand as they paced forward.  And forward, until the man slowly let her hand go and she moved freely on her own.  

"Miss Lily.  This Master Barto's pensieve.  It is a special one given to Master Barto's by Master Barto's  grandfather.  It contains all the thoughts and memories of Master Barto's lifetime." Clover explained.

"Where did you get it from?" Lily asked, further inspecting it.  Immediately, Clover's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Master Barto was making it for miss lily's 18th birthday.  Master Barto was constantly adding Master Barto thoughts to it, Master Barto memories of miss lily and Master Barto memories with Miss Bessie.  Master Barto is tell Clover to give it to miss lily…should…should Master Barto not be able to." By now, Clover was sobbing loudly.

"Shhh…"Lily cried, rushing to the house elf.  "You are going to wake someone up."

"Clover is sorry, miss lily." The house elf sobbed into her tea towel.  "its just that Clover knows that Master Barto was a good master, and a good man.  Clover misses her master dearly."

 Lily pulled her house elf onto her lap and sat on one of the couches.  Clover gasped.  Lily clasped her hand onto her mouth.

"I miss my uncle too, Clover.  I wish he was here."

Lily sighed. "I wish he was actually here." Then she gazed at the pensieve. "it is soo beautiful.  The best birthday present ever."

Clover beamed happily.

"Did miss Bessie know about this?"

"Indeed, miss lily." Clover said, nodding at the same time. "Clover is know too, how to open the book.  So clover told miss Bessie, and she agreed that miss lily should get this now, rather than next year."

Suddenly, a sound startled the two.

"Lily?"

Lily and Clover turned around.  Drew, Myall and Bronwyn were standing at the entrance to the common room from the dorms, still in their pajamas.  They were eyeing at Lily and Clover.

"We got up." Drew said. "And saw that you were not in your bed.  So I thought we should come and find you…"   

"Who's that, Lily?" Myall said, rubbing her eyes.  Without delay, Clover hopped of Lily's lap and approached Myall.

"My name is Clover." She said, extending her hand to Myall. "Clover is miss Lily's house elf.  Clover is honored to meet you miss Myall Wendonally.  Miss lily has spoken very much about you."

"You have a house elf?" Myall said in a half amused, half stunned voice.  Immediately, lily got off the couch.  

"Well…er…yeah." She stammered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Drew said.

"I didn't want to be looked at differently." Lily said, looking down.  Clover caught sight of the solemn look on her mistress' face and realized that she had unknowingly exposed a secret.  She began to break down and cry loudly, banging her head against one of the bookcases in the common room.

"Clover…its ok…im not mad at you." Lily said, rushing to her side, embracing her in her arms.  

"Lily…what are you doing?" Bronwyn asked.

"huh?"

"you're hugging your house elf.  "

"So?"

"Umm…nothing.." obviously Bronwyn had remembered the incident with Malfoy.

It was Myall that noticed the pensieve in the middle of the room.  It was now showing young lily do a triple axel and a young uncle Barto clapping endlessly with pride.

"Wow, what is…" she began, but was interrupted by loud pattering from the dorm staircase.  

Lily tried to shove Clover to a corner, but it was too late. Sirius, James and Remus appeared at the bottom of the stairwell.

"You guys ok?" Sirius said. "We heard loud sobbing down here." Lily looked painfully at Myall and Drew.

"Nothing. Sirius. It was nothing." Myall said.

"So who cried then?" James asked.  Myall and Drew looked at Lily.

"nothing….er…Drew bumped her knee on the side table." Myall said as Drew shot her a glare.  Drew noticed at the attention was diverted to her, and immediately pretended to limp.

Immediately, Remus walked over to Drew.

"You alright?" Remus said in a concerned voice.

"Yeah." Drew whispered.  Drew's face turned red as Myall gazed at her friend suspiciously.

"Since when did Lupin care so much about you…" Myall whispered and nudged Drew. Both Remus and Drew looked embarrassed.

James noticed Clover hiding behind Lily.

"Is that your house elf?" James asked curiously.

Lily looked over at Clover, who was trembling with fear.

"Yes." She replied. "She doesn't like many people.  She lives with the other house elves in the kitchens" 

 By now, the pensieve was showing lily do two simultaneous triple axels.  This caught the attention of Myall again.

"Yeah, Lily, what's that?" 

Suddenly Lily realised that in all her attempted to hide her house elf, she forgot all about the pensieve.

Remus walked towards the portrait.

"I know what this is." He said wisely. "It's a pensieve.  A special one.  Only a handful were made in the 17th century by a wizard for special wizarding families.  It is very, very rare.  This yours Lily?" 

"Umm…yeah. It belonged to my uncle."

"Which wizarding family did he come from?"

"Somerset."

It was Sirius' turn to be impressed.

"Your uncle is Bartholomew Somerset?"

Lily looked at Sirius in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Well, we…" suddenly saw the piercing look in his friend's face . "…there is a portrait of him on the 4th corridor.  We notice it because he always pulled faces at us as we walk past."

Drew was beginning to put everything together. 

"Was…this uncle…the one that,… uh…died?" Drew asked.

James didn't have to hear the response to the question to know.  The facial expression on Lily's face said it all.  It immediately turned pale and solemn.  Tears were slowly welling in her eyes.  He glanced at the pensieve.  There was something familiar about that little girl.  He was about to say this when Lily interrupted him

"Look." Lily said defiantly, trying to hide her tears. "Sorry to wake everyone up.  My sincere apologies.  I'll just take this away…"  She tried to pick up the pensieve, but it was too heavy.  

"You want us to help you take it to your dorm?" James offered.  Sirius and Remus looked at James.

"Yeah…we can help too. "Myall said, rolling her sleeves up.

Lily looked at her fellow schoolmates in shock as the Marauders and Myall helped her carted the pensieve up the stairs and into the girls dorm.  They found space for it next to Lily's bed.  

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem Lily." Remus said kindly. "You know we are not that bad of a people."

"Reckless and stupid.  But not that bad." Myall added.

"Who's reckless and stupid?" Sirius said, eyeing her.

"Come on guys, lets go to breakfast."

They, along with Remus and Drew headed out the door.  James was about to follow them when a slip of parchment hanging off the portrait caught his eye. 

"Lily, there is something here."

He was about to pass it to her when he read the top.

Happy Birthday to my dearest niece 

James' eyes widened. "Its your birthday today?"

Lily looked embarrassed.

"Well, yeah. That's my uncle's birthday present to me.  Clover kept it from me when we moved out, and gave it to me this morning."

"Happy Birthday, Lily.  I should tell the others.  They don't know."

"You don't have it.  It has no meaning."

"What? Your birthday doesn't have any meaning?"

"It doesn't now that…now that…"Lily stammered, and sank onto her bed.  She was watching her uncle take the skates of young lily's shoes.

"now that he's dead?" James finished for her, flowing her gaze.  There was silence.

"That little girl…its you isn't it?"

Lily nodded.

"He must have meant so much to you." He said, sitting next to her.

"He did.  More than anything in the world.  He was my world.  Him and Clover."

"Just because he isn't here, doesn't mean your world cant continue.  Im sure he didn't give this to you for you to be upset.  Its full of his memories, Lily.  Happy and fond memories.  Having this here is the next best thing to having him alive.  I wish I had my sister's pensieve."

"Your sister's dead?" James nodded.

"Yeah.  She killed herself.  No one knows why.  But one day she was found in her room.  She had performed the unforgivable curse on herself. It was almost 5 years ago.  I have no memory of her.  It was like as if she never existed."

Lily starred at James.  This was the James Potter she never thought she would see.  A man reduced to a boy, who looked like her.  The tears in his eyes. The solemn face.  

"Im sorry to hear that." Lily said softly to James.  

Then, in a gesture that surprised Lily, James reached out and grabbed her hand.  She felt this weird feeling run up her spine.  James felt it too.  It wasn't like grabbing Natalie's hand.  This was different.  

"He didn't leave you behind all alone.  You have friends here at Hogwarts.  If you ever need anyone to talk to, you have us." Then he hesitated. "and me." He then flashed his famous Potter smile.  Lily smiled back. She's so beautiful when she smiles, James thought to herself.

"Come on." He said, not letting go of her hand, and helping her up. "The others will be wondering where we are." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days past since Lily's birthday.  James, true to his word, didn't tell the others about Lily's birthday.  But he was considerably warm towards her from then on.  No one seem to notice his change of heart.  Sirius and Myall's constant bickering overshadowed Sirius' attention to his friends behavoiur, and the romance between Remus and Drew has become more obvious than ever.

"You should tell him." Lily said to Drew, as they were trying to transfigure a line of moving ants into sunflowers.  It was a Transfiguration class with Gryffindors and Ravenclaw.  James was partnered with Natalie, Siruis with Myall, Remus worked with Peter, and Lily and Drew worked together.

"No way.  Myall and Sirius will tease me.  And us."

"You think he likes you too?"

"I think.  I dunno. I mean, when I kissed him during that quidditch match he blushed…"

"And then when he found out you were hurt, he rushed to your side, and you BOTH blushed…"

Lily and Drew laughed.

Meanwhile…

"Its bloody obvious Moony."

Remus was humming to himself, and didn't notice James talking to him

"Huh?"

"James said it was obvious." Peter mumbled, trying to keep his ant still enough to point  a wand at it.

"What's obvious?" Remus asked, still looking distracted.

"You and her."

Immediately, Remus snapped back to attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Drew." 

"What? What do you mean, Moony and Drew?" Peter asked blankly.  His ant scuttled away.

"Wormtail, maybe if you spend more time at the common room and great hall with us, you will see what I mean."

Peter looked away dejectedly.

"Just tell her you like her." James said.

"No way." Remus said abruptly. "I mean, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do, Moony.  I can see the way you look at her. Just tell her, its killing you.  If you don't I will"

"Wait James!"

"Ahh…" Drew sighed dreamily. "He is such a sweetheart." Lily smiled.  She knew that Drew was in love.  That would explain that there were sunflowers running in a line off the table and her partner hadn't lurched in horror yet.  Lily flicked her wand and a few of them stopped, transfigured completely, but some were still moving. 

Suddenly, from behind, Lily saw a wand flick, and the sunflowers stood still and began to bloom.  She turned around.

"Thought you might need some help there, Evans." James said, smiling. Lily smiled back sheepishly.  James grabbed a nearby stool and sat next to Drew, smiling at her.  James could feel Remus' death glare penetrating his back.  Drew looked at James suspiciously.

"Can I help you, Potter?" Drew said.

"How are you, Drew?" James asked sweetly.

"Im fine…"Drew said, trying not to look sideways at James' smirk.

"So, Remus over there, wants to ask you to the Christmas Ball."

"I do not!" yelled Remus from the other end of the room.  He was obviously listening to their conversation closely.

Drew's face fell.  Remus saw her downcast face and hurried over.

"I mean…I wanted to ask…you…oh bloody hell, Prongs, get lost!" James was trying not to laugh as he got up and left.  Then he turned around and saw Lily smiling.  

"You don't get to listen to this too." He said in mock sternness, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to where he sat.  

"Good luck Drew!" Lily mouthed to her friend.  Drew sat there uncomfortably.

Drew looked at Remus.

"I…wanted to ask you myself."

"Ok…"

"right…"

"well…"

"well what?"

"go ahead. Ask."

"oh ok…Drew…er…will you come with me to the Christmas ball?"

By now, the class was watching the two of them with interest.

"Say yes, Drew!!" Myall yelled.  The class laughed.

"Yes."  The class clapped loudly, and Sirius whistled.  

Remus smiled so hard he thought his jaw was going to fall off.

"Thanks, Drew.  You…er…don't know how much that means to me."

"Same here."  Drew said, with a grin that matched the boy that was hugging her tightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you liked the present?" Bessie asked.

"Yeah I did.  It was beautiful." 

"Like I said before, your uncle worked really hard to make that pensieve the way it is.  He wanted you to access all the wonderful memories he had with you."

"I've looked at it a lot.  Some of the memories, I remember, others I don't.  but I enjoyed all of them…." Lily thought of the ones she had seen.  When she first learned to levitate objects when she was only nine.  She was angry at her uncle because he had refused to allow her to play with her toys, because she had misplaced his favourite quill.  In an act of anger, she looked past her uncle, and at Clover, who instantly found herself floating off the floor.  Uncle Barto flicked his wand and brought the petrified house elf back on the ground.

Then there was also that time when she healed her uncle's hand when she was twelve years.  Her levitating vase had smashed onto the ground, and some had hit uncle Barto.

Lily began to feel distressed  Why do I feel sad everything I think of him, she thought to herself.

"Penny for your thoughts, my dear?"

Lily returned back to the room.

"Oh, nothing. We should really get started on this premonition thing.  Hopefully, its easier, now that I am a year older."

Bessie chuckled.

"No way, my dear.  But try anyway."

Lily positioned herself on the floor.

She approaches the lake, and looks at the reflection.  

"Lily, its him, go!!!" the males voice screamed in terror 

She could hear pounding on the door.  Hang on, Lily said, looking at the reflection.  This is the past.  Uncle Barto's death is the past.

Then she turned around and saw the woman from the previous premonition run up the stairs with the baby in her arms.  She followed her.  They entered the baby's bedroom. The woman was crying and clutching to child close to her chest.  She cried even louder when she heard the killing curse and a loud thud from the floor below.

_"This gift, Harry, is one I give to you, from a mother to her child." The woman whispered to the baby.  She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs._

"You will find it one day, Harry, as I did when I was young." She then muttered something under her breath.  Lily turned around and saw a cloaked figure.  Even not being there physically, Lily felt a spine tingling fear in his presence.

_"The boy has it now, doesn't he?"_

_The woman clutched the baby even tighter._

_"Stand aside, you silly girl."_

_"No, not Harry, please. Take me instead."_

_"If you insist…Ava Kedevra" _

Lily starred shocked.  She reached out subconsciously to help the women but she slipped through her arms.

"No, not now…no" Lily whimpered.  She began to feel sick, and tired.  Her head was burning with pain, as if someone was stabbing her.  Her insides were lurching around, and she suddenly had the urge to throw up, but nothing was coming out.

Then Lily fainted.

Aunt Bessie looked at her niece in shock.

"Lily!" she shouted. "Oh no!" She floated towards her.  

"Lily wake up!!" 

Suddenly, the portrait hole opened.  

Bessie turned around.  It was James Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, bark at me.  I know, its another cliffy.  But that's what makes a good story right? **sees many people shaking their heads**

Anyways, I hope you guys like it.  Keep reviewing…cheers.!

A/N: I know the last bit may not be exactly the way it goes in the book.  But I couldn't be bothered to find it…=)


	9. The Morning After

Ok, ok, I get the picture…NOBODY likes cliffies **cries in a corner**…but that doesn't mean I still wont put them in…They are SOO fun to write…=) but I wont put it into this chapter.

Im still trying to figure out how to break James and Natalie up…I made her out to be a sweet and nice girl because it would be too clichéd for me to portray her to be a perfect bitch.  But it will be soon…=)

The bit about Harry in the previous chapter makes it easier for me to write this chapter…I couldn't think of anything else that could affect Lily that much… I have no intentions of writing a sequel, don't really have the time.  I'm trying to post these up as fast as I can so that the idea is still fresh in my mind.

Anyways, here is the next chapter… 

Disclaimer:

 All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

Summary:

Lily is no ordinary girl.  Blessed with special and unique powers, she is left alone after her uncle, who has been teaching her at home, was killed by death eaters.  Now exposed to normality and a target of the emerging powers of Voldermort, she seeks solace in Hogwarts where she learns that her greatest power is not her inheritance, but the love that she gains from those around her.

-------------------------------

THE MORNING AFTER

James starred at the floating image of Bessie for a split second.  Then he reached down and cradled Lily in his arms.

"I don't want to go yet…he needs me!" Lily moaned. 

"Hush, its ok Lily, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing." James lifted her up and began to walk to the portrait door.  

"Wait!"

James turned around and remembered the strange lady.

"Take this book with you." Bessie said, pointing at the book.  Then she walked towards it and disappeared into the book.

James looked at the book, shocked.  He was brought back to earth when Lily whimpered: "He's all alone in this world.  I have to save him."

James hastenedly grabbed the book and made his way to the hospital wing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Earlier…

"We are supposed to be studying, Sirius, not making blueprints for your next prank." Myall wailed.  Sirius and James were perched in the corner of the library, pointing at a parchment and laughing out loud.

"Exactly, Madame Pince might hear us, and we will be kicked out." Drew said crossly.

"Prongs, Padfoot, can it, and get some work done." Remus said.  He had gotten off his chair and towered over his crouching friends.

"Traitor!" Sirius said with a smile.

"Exactly. We got you your girl, and how do you repay us? You betray us! How dare you! You are not fit to be a Marauder." James said loudly. This was met by a chorus of shh's by Drew, Myall, Natalie and Remus.

"Honestly, James…get some work done." Natalie said agitatedly. "That transfiguration report needs to be finished soon.  And you are my partner."

"Fine, fine.  I'm coming." James relented, leaving an angry Sirius behind.

"Another traitor.  Leaving me for a woman.  What's the world coming to."

"Well, get off your arse, and come HERE!" Myall cried loudly. At that instant, Madame Pince appeared behind a bookshelf. 

"What is all this noise? I have a good mind to kick you out! All of you!"

"But Madame Pince." Drew said in defense. "We were practicing for a play.  Sorry for making so much noise."

"This is a library, Ms Cressidier.  You, of all people should know that by now."

"Im sorry." Drew continued with an innocent face. "We promise never to do it again.  We'll do our transfiguration report now, we'll leave the rehearsing of the play later."

The expression on Madame Pince's face softened.

"Very well, Drew.  But keep to your word.  I wouldn't want to kick YOU out of the library. Though I wouldn't hesitate with the rest of your friends"  Then she swung her robes and pranced off.

"Thanks Drew." Natalie said with a smile. "You are the lifesaver." She then turned to James. "Now work!"

Remus approached Drew. "Umm…since your partner and mine aren't here, can I work with you?" He whispered.  

"Sure." Drew replied in the same tone. Remus sat down next to Drew and they smiled at each other.

"Its alright, you too, you don't have to hide anymore." Sirius called out with a smirk.  Remus glared at him.

"So where is Lily?" Myall inquired.

"She's off somewhere, doing something.  She said she'll do her bit in the transfiguration report and give it to me tomorrow." Drew said.

"Peter's gone too.  I have no idea where he is.  He always comes back pale and tired."

"I think he's been visiting his mother a lot.  The trip must really take a lot out of him." James commented.

"Well," Remus said in a fed up voice. "I hope he's like Lily and does his part."

"Really, Moony, its not that big a loss.  At least you don't have to do it yourself." Natalie said with a wink.

Soon, it was approaching curfew, and the six of them gathered up their stuff and headed back to their houses.  

It was on their way to the Gryffindor house when James began to hear it.

_"No…not now!"_

"What was that?" James said to Remus who was standing next to him.

"What? I didn't say anything." Remus said to James in confused way.

_"He'll be all alone.  Please, someone…help him…help me!"_

James recognized that voice.  It was Lily's.  it sounded distant, as if it was playing in his mind over and over again.  He stood still.  

_"He's just a child…like I was…he doesn't deserve to be left alone, like I did."_

Where is she? He thought to himself.  Then another voice came to his mind. _Find her._ He stopped and turned around.

"I have to go." He said in a hurried tone.

"James where are you going?" Natalie asked him in a scared tone.  

"Prongs are you ok?" Sirius said, also taken aback by his friend's weird behavior.

"I have…to…go…bye." He darted around the corridor and ran.

He didn't know where he was going, but his legs did.  His body was leading him to the voice.  Lily's voice.  Somehow, he knew that he had to find her and help her take away the pain.  It was killing him too, and he couldn't explain why.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a familiar portrait.

"Bartholomew Somerset"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey said in fright.  James had just brought Lily to the hospital wing, and she was still barely conscious.

"I don't know…I just found her."

"Very well, Potter.  I'll look into her. You may go now."

"I want to stay." James insisted.

"Potter…" Pomfrey said with her hands on her hips

"I said, Madame Pomfrey, I want to stay."

"Very well, you can sleep in the next bed while I examine her."

James was listening as Pomfrey was muttering to herself.

"Hmm…looks like she's been hit by a pretty big dark curse…but seems alright…hasn't been knocked out completely…that's a good sign."

James was horrified. Curse? Who would want to curse Lily? Then he remembered the book that was tucked inside his robe.  Should he open it? The last time he did that, he got the biggest shock of his life, and no one believed him.  He began to pry it open when the curtains drew.

"Potter…out!" Madame Pomfrey snapped.

"But madame I…" James stopped when he say Professor Dumbledore standing behind the nurse.  He had a solemn look on his face.  I hope he doesn't think I had anything to do with Lily's collapse, James thought to himself.

"James, please leave the hospital wing while I speak to Madame Pomfrey about Lily's condition."

James stood up.

"Yes, Professor." He said with his head down.  He picked up the book and was about to leave when Dumbledore touched his shoulder.

"May I ask you to give me that book you are holding, James?"

James looked at him, surprised.

"Sure, Professor Dumbledore." He handed the book over to the Professor.

"I shall inform you personally when Ms Evans awakens."

James nodded.  

The walk back to Gryffindor Tower was a long one for James. So many questions were running around his head.  How did he know that Lily collapsed? Who was the woman in the book? What did Dumbledore know about it?

He was still confused as he entered the common room and up the stairs to his dorm.

"I hope you are ok, Lily." he muttered to himself. "I wish I could have helped you more, but all I want is for you to be safe."

And across the corridor, on the other side of the castle, a young girl with red hair and green eyes wakes up:

"Thank you, my friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Prongs…what happened to you last night?" Sirius said, jabbing his friend in the shoulder as he sat down next to him.  They were having breakfast and James has woken up early so that he can make a quick trip to the hospital wing before going to class.

"Nothing." James replied, stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.

"Really James, you were acting stra…"

"I said it was nothing, so leave it!" James snapped.

Remus looked at his friend, shocked.

"Ok, now its definitely something.  What happened?" Natalie said, grabbing James' arm.  James flicked her hand away gently.

"Look Natalie, I'm fine…just…just leave me alone, ok?"

There was silence for a while as everyone around him was warned of his temperamental behavior. 

It was when he had finished his milk, when he received a tap on his shoulder from Sirius' side.

"For heaven's sake Sirius, just bloody leave me alone."

"James?"

James looked up and was face to face with Albus Dumbledore.

James lurched in horror. But the professor was smiling and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She's awake.  You may see her now." Dumbledore said.

"Oh…right then." James stammered, and struggled to get up.

"I'll see you guys at class." James said to his friends.  They all nodded with a fearful expression as if that was when he would try to kill them for not telling him that Professor Dumbledore had walked up to him.

The walk to the hospital wing was uneventful.  James walked behind Dumbledore the whole time, and was afraid of stepping on his beautiful violet robes.

"James, about last night…" James began to panic.

"I swear, sir, I had nothing to do with Lily's collapse." James spoke, but stopped when the headmaster raised his hand.

"James, I know.  I just wanted to say that thank you for SAVING Lily's life. When she came around, she told me everything. But do tell me, how did you know that she had collapsed?"

James thought for a moment.  Should he tell Dumbledore the truth even though it was almost unbelievable? But James knew from the look on his eyes, that Dumbledore could see through any lie.

"Well…er…I heard this voice…it was her crying for help…then…I don't know…my body just took me to her…but my mind was confused." He saw the twinkling look on Dumbledore's face.

"I know its weird, and almost unbelievable,  but…it…happened."

"No worries, James.  When something seems weird initially…it will all explain itself at the end."

They had reached the hospital wing.  "I believe she just had her breakfast.  So you may see her now.  Tell Madame Pomfrey that I give you permission." James nodded as he watched Dumbledore smile and walk down the corridor.

James walked in quietly and approached Lily's bed. 

Lily's bed was by the window, and she had her back against the door, looking out the window at the lake.

"Lily?" James whispered. Lily turned around and smiled.  She looked much better than the night before.  She face had gained some color and the smile on her face made James feel better.  He felt so relieved that she was ok.

"James…"she said, turning around and patting the side of the bed, motioning for him to sit down. James obliged and sat down.

"James, thank you for last night." Lily said softly.

"Umm…no problem…though I cant explain how i…" Lily nodded.

"Yeah…I know…neither can I.  I told Dumbledore.  He just smiled weakly and told me that everything…"

"…will all explain itself at the end?" James suggested.  Lily smiled more.

"So you had the same conversation with him too, huh?" James nodded, and took her hand in his. Lily cringed.

"Lily…I need to ask you something…several things in fact." James said.  Lily's face fell.  I knew this was going to happen, Lily thought to herself.

"But…if you don't want to say anything…I understand."

"No…no…you saved my life yesterday.  I owe you something…anything." James could see Lily's eyes falling, and the solemn and sad face he had so often glimpsed emerged. He gripped her hand even tighter.

"You don't owe me anything…except a guarantee that you will be okay." Lily blushed.

"But," James continued, "I just want to know…if you don't mind telling me…what caused you to faint last night."

Lily cleared her throat.  She had rehearsed this after Professor Dumbledore left to fetch him.

"I was having this dream.  It was of a woman and a child who was running away from a death eater.  And the death eater…he…he killed her. I was there. I tried to save her, even though I knew I couldn't. And when I couldn't, I felt ill and weak. That was when I woke up and I…er…saw you."

"…and a floating woman." James added. Lily looked at James sheepishly.

"Sorry... its just that she scared me." James said, smiling weakly. Lily smiled.  She could trust James Potter.  She knew she could.

"That lady is my aunt."

"Is she a ghost?"

"Well, she's dead…but she lives in that book."

"That explains a lot…" James said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked questioningly.

"Well…er…well, last night when I went to get you in that room…it wasn't my first time there." James proceeded to explain what had happened the first time he picked up the book.  

"So that's how you guys know about my uncle." Lily said.  James nodded with a smile.  Lily smiled back.

"You know Evans…you are still a strange girl. But I think you are alright." Lily laughed.  That wasn't that bad, she thought to herself.  James wasn't looking at her like she was a freak, as she had expected him to do.  In fact he was being really nice about it.

Lily glanced at the wall clock.

"Shouldn't you be at transfiguration by now?" Lily said. James looked at the clock and jumped off the bed.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "I am going to be late. Mcgonagall's going to kill me."

"Which reminds me." Lily said "Tell Drew that my part in the transfiguration report is in the first drawer of my bedside table.  Its not finished.  I was going to finish off last night, but…well you know why…"

"Yeah…sure." James said, as he picked up his bag, with a smirk on his face. "I'll tell Drew. Listen Drew, Lily didn't finish her report because she is at the hospital wing this morning, after I gallantly saved her life after a nightmare and…" James was interrupted by a pillow that smacked his face and a smiling Lily.  

"Don't you dare, James.  Please…" Lily pleaded.

James looked at those green eyes.  Weird, but special, he thought to himself.  Different, yet special. His big grin softened to a smile.

"Its Ok, Lily.  I promise." Then he did something he never thought he would.  He reached down and kissed her on the cheek.  He felt this weird sensation he couldn't describe.  It was just a second, but it felt as though it had lasted a lifetime.  When he took his face away, he saw that Lily was had a glowing expression.  He beamed. He was afraid that Lily was mad at him.

"I'll see you soon, Lily. Take care." And he turned around and left.

Lily blushed. "Thank you, my friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gregory Avery pranced around in the patch of dirt.

"I don't understand how this is meant to be of use.  We learn all this shit, and we don't even get to make use of it."

"Shut up!" Lucius Malfoy hissed at his friend. "He might hear you."

"Exactly" Rowan Lestrange said. "You know he really despises disloyalty. Besides you might need it someday."

"Yeah but when?" Avery exclaimed. "We have enemies now that we cant fight. I just want to get my hands on them with these new curses I have learnt."

"Who?"

"For heaven's sake, Severus…the Marauders, who else.  Bloody pompous gits… wait till I get my hands on them."

"I agree." Malfoy nodded. "I cant stand them.  Stupid Potter and Black. They think they are gods of quidditch and pranks."

'That's because he has ridiculed us in both."

"Ok, Severus…one more time."

"No way…Rowan…that's one too many times that you have put the cructiacus curse on me."

"If Lestrange needs practice, Snape…you will oblige to your fellow death eaters in training." Came a voice from behind.  All the teenage boys present shrunk in fear.  It was the voice they were most afraid of.  His voice.

Severus cringed and walked up to Rowan.  Rowan raised his wand and muttered: Crucio.  Immediately Severus began to shake and fall to the ground.  The rest of the boys laughed.

"I sense a lot of anger within many of you…though I see it wasn't instigated by all this dark magic training.  Tell me, Lucius.  What troubles you?"

Malfoy began to explain about all those pranks that the Marauders have played on them, and the quidditch match that had just gone by.

Voldermort nodded. "My father thought he had power when he left my mother.  He thought his muggle attitude was good enough.  But he was wrong.  I showed him who had power and control.  I made him admit that he was the weaker one, and I was the stronger one.  Those boys clearly think their meager talent is good enough to assert power over you.  Its your turn to show them who's the stronger one."

"But my lord…we cant attack them at Hogwarts…Dumbledore will save them."

"Indeed…I think that's where my friend here will be of assistance." He turned to a small teenage boy beside him.  

"Yes," the boy muttered, shaking in fear. "I will do my best, my lord."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	10. In love and war

Author's note:

**_There will be something different in the chapters from here on._**

**_Paragraphs in italic denote the subconscious thoughts of that person.  It's the same concept as that used in Once and Again. I am a great fan of that show (I know… I am taking bits and pieces from my favourite shows), and after reading some of the fan fictions on the show (they are quite good…) I thought it would be interesting to incorporate them into my fics. If you guys find it annoying, I'll 'turn' them off in the next chapter.…=)_**

**_Also, now, Lily's premonitions will be bold AND italic like this one._**

Disclaimer:

 All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

Summary:

Lily is no ordinary girl.  Blessed with special and unique powers, she is left alone after her uncle, who has been teaching her at home, was killed by death eaters.  Now exposed to normality and a target of the emerging powers of Voldermort, she seeks solace in Hogwarts where she learns that her greatest power is not her inheritance, but the love that she gains from those around her.

-------------------------------

IN LOVE AND WAR

James ran into the transfiguration classroom just as Professor McGonagall was explaining about animagus.  She shot him a stern yet understanding look.

"Professor McGonagall…Sorry for being late…I was at the…"

"No need to explain, Potter," McGonagall said curtly, peering over her glasses. "Just take a seat.  We are at page 12 of your textbook."

James swiftly took a seat next to Natalie, who was eyeing her boyfriend suspiciously. The lesson proceeded as normal, until the subject of the impending transfiguration report was brought up.

"I want to see a work in progress for all partners.  This stage of the report will be taken into consideration when the final marks are determined."

James could hear Sirius groan. He smiled to himself. Then he caught sight of Drew making quick glances towards the door worriedly.

"What's wrong, Drew?" Remus asked her.

"Its Lily. She isn't here yet.  She needs to show her part of the report too." Drew was starting to panic.  James got off his seat and made his way to her.

"Drew, can I talk to you?"

Drew looked at James with a scared expression.  The last time she saw him talk was at breakfast, and she didn't want to be at the receiving end of that sort of conversation. Even Remus was looking at him warily.

"Sure. Shoot." Drew replied. James looked around her. Sirius and Myall had uncharacteristically halted their bickering and was looking over their shoulder.  Peter peered behind Remus with a look of fear, and even Natalie couldn't resist listening in.

"No. not here." James said, dragging Drew off her chair and towards the door, leaving many blank faces behind.

"What's wrong, James?" Drew asked, finally finding her voice.

"Lily isn't coming today." James said, lowering his voice.

"What?" Drew cried softly, "Why?" James could see that Drew was trying so very hard not to panic.

"She's at the hospital wing. Something…er…happened to her last night."

Drews expression changed to one of concern. "Hospital wing? How did she end up there?" 

Then it grew suspicious. "What did you do to her?" Her eyes narrowing at the same time.

"I didn't do anything, Drew. Look, don't ask me how or why I know. But I do, ok?" 

Drew studied James' expression.  It seems so sincere and… un-James like.  

"Is that…who you visited this morning? When Dumbledore came to your seat and told you that 'she' was awake?"

James nodded.

"So, what did happen to her?" Drew questioned him again.

"I…think I will let her tell you. That's all I can say."

"Potter! Cressidier! Kindly join us in class please instead of engaging in your private conversation." McGonagall said bluntly to them from the front.

"Yes, Professor." Drew said. Then she looked at James.

"Yeah…why did you pull me away to tell me that?"

"I…er…" James started, then caught sight of Natalie starring at him and Drew. "…don't know." 

__

James: 

Suddenly, I realised that she was there. My girl for three years. The girl that's been there for me all that time. For the past three years, I have seen nothing but her. Now, I feel like I am only noticing her for the first time. It's the same when you come home one day, and you find that your curtains have been changed.  Its been there for so long, and suddenly when it is taken down and rolled up next to the new curtains that you notice it for the first time.

He looked away momentarily to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

 "Come in." Professor McGonagall announced.

The door creeped open, but James didn't see anyone.  Then he glanced down and saw a house elf clutching a parchment.

"Clover!" James said loudly.

"Master James remembers Clover!" the house elf exclaimed. She hugged James eagerly. Drew smiled. 

Then Clover remembered what she was there for.

"Miss drew, this is miss lily's part in the report miss drew was working with miss lily.  Miss Lily ask that I come and give it to you.  She finished it this morning."

Drew's face brightened. "Really! Excellent. Typical reliable Lily." Then Clover recommenced her affectionate embrace of James.

"Miss Lily told me what you did for her," Clover beamed. James looked at Drew with a worried expression. Drew reached out to grab Clover, but it was too late.

"Master James is the greatest. I am honoured that you are such a good friend to Miss Lily. Only my Master Barto is greater then yourself." 

James cringed and stole a look at Natalie.  She was still starring at them, but turned back to her parchment when she saw James looking at her.  

__

Natalie:

 For three years, I have seen him walk beside me.  Now, for the first time, I feel he's walking away from me. I don't even know how to stop him.  Actually…(pauses)…I don't think I really saw him leave. And that kills me right now. 

"Farewell, master James." Clover squealed and bounced out of the room with happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the hospital Wing, Lily was getting bored.  She had just finished her part in the transfiguration report and sent for Clover, who was more than happy to deliver it to Drew.  Now, Lily sat at her bed, looking out the window again, when her eyes caught sight of Bessie's book, which was left by the bedside table. She reached over for it and called for Bessie.

Her aunt floated out of the centrefold and perched herself on the table in front of Lily.

"Some premonition that was, huh?" Bessie said with an apprehensive expression.  Lily smiled meekly.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Bessie shook her head.

"My dear Lilia, there is no need to be sorry.  I said before, and I will say again, premonitions are not easy to master.  It requires a strong sense of character.  And a lot of courage. You are still recovering form your uncle's death.  It will all fall into place soon. The fact that you reached to deeply to that premonition means that your mind and soul is slowly adopting to the presence of premonition in your platform of powers."

Lily was burning to ask Bessie since the first premonition, and now seems like the best time. 

"Bessie. These premonitions, what is their purpose?" Lily asked, "Am I meant to stop them?"

Bessie smiled. 

"My dear, let me ask you another question. Do you know who is in those premonitions?"

"Umm…not really." Lily replied, "But I feel close to them. To her."

"That's because your soul recognises one of its own, it feels its pain.  Just like the dolphis feels your pain. It connects with your inner soul."

"My soul recognising its own? Does that mean…that…the woman in the premonitions is…me?"

"The mirror in your first premonition gives you a clue.  It provides a reflection of the woman in the room.  A reflection of yourself."

"You see," Bessie continued. "premonitions play a role that's close to your heart.  The death of your uncle triggered that premonition last night. Death and loss. Premonitions are like movies to muggles.  They are recordings that exist in your life, waiting to be played. You don't get to choose what you play.  Your inner desires and feelings automatically selects the footage to play."

"So, since I was feeling so profoundly about uncle Barto's death, it played the movie of my own death?"

"Well, from what I learnt about your premonition from Albus, it plays footage of your future that you most fear.  Not your death, but a replication of your movie now. The loss of a loved one and a consequent abandonment of another."

"So…am I meant to stop it?"

"Well, my dear, unless you are planning to get yourself pregnant in the near future and age another 10 years, I believe you have other things to worry about. Like getting better, and school. And reverting to your original question, sometimes premonitions aren't there to be prevented.  They are merely catalysts for events that are meant to be."

Lily nodded solemnly.

"Now, my dear, get some sleep and rest."

"Alright." Lily said lazily as she clasped the book shut.

But she couldn't sleep.  For almost an hour she tossed and turned on the bed.  Finally giving up, she got off her bed and got dressed.

"Where do you think you are going?" a voice yelled from the book.

"Fulfilling my other priority other than rest. School."

"But, sweetie, you need …"

"to get out of here, Bessie.  So I will. Now be quiet. Please." Silence echoed the room, and Lily grinned. 

__

Lily: 

(rolls her eyes). So overprotective. Like a mother to her own child. Not that I am complaining (smiles sneakily).

She picked up the book and tucked it under her robes as she made her way out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you see how long she cross examined our parchment?"

"I know, kept muttering that it was two inches too short. Like it really matters"

"Of course it does."

"How, smarty pants?"

"Sirius, shut up!"

"Moony, since when did you become Drew's protector?"

"Sirius?"

"Yes honey?"

"Shut up!"

Transfiguration had just finished, and the Marauders, Drew and Myall were making their way to their History of Magic class room.  Natalie had previously detoured towards the greenhouses for Herbology. It was when Sirius realised that the bantering was missing a prominent member that he turned and looked at James.

_Sirius: _

__

James and I have been friends since we first joined Little Quidditch on Saturday afternoons 15 years ago. I remember the coach thought we were natural blood brothers because after the first game, we had managed to confuse the crap out of the other team by swapping positions halfway through the game. We just clicked so well. 

But honestly, the emotional shit. I have no clue. Usually pranking or good old jokes and laughter solves it. But now…(grimaces)…now that we are older, I feel like I'm running out of ideas in the most important thing that involves my life: my best friend.

"Prongs, what's up?" Sirius said, elbowing James animatedly as he stepped back.  James had taken to walking behind the entourage by himself, keeping his head down as if he was attending a funeral procession.

"Nothing, Padfoot." Still, James retained that sombre mood.

"James Potter! You have tell me, or someone for the matter.  You cant prance at the back by your bloody self.  You have never done that. James potter leads the pack, he doesn't tail behind.  Check out this scenario, its Peter that's heading this group at the moment, and you are lagging behind. Is that bizarre or what?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"Like what?"

James didn't answer. 

"Also," Sirius added, "I should tell you, Natalie is really upset about your behaviour.  And I mean really upset. If you owe anyone, and really you owe all of us, but if you owe anyone an explanation for your strange behaviour, she deserves it."

"But, I cant explain!" James said irately

"What do you mean you can't explain?"

"I just…" he stopped when he spotted a familiar red head turning the corner. 

"Lily!" Drew exclaimed and ran to her, hugging her with an intensity that was scarily similar to that of Clover.

"D…dr…drew…" Lily stammered, trying to catch her breath. "I cant breath."

Drew loosened her embrace.

"Sorry," Drew whispered. "How are you feeling? I heard you had a…uh…accident last night."

Lily shot a glance at James, who nodded assuringly.

"I'm fine now, Drew."

"What happened to you?" Drew asked with concern.

"I fell down. The stairs. James saw me when he…went back to get the book that he left in…"

"The library." James added, "I had just remembered."

"What book?" Remus quizzed.

"My…" James faltered, "… my diary."

Sirius burst out laughing followed by the others.

"James Potter keeps a diary? That will fetch a high price. Personal memoirs of James Potter. All those girls at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff will die for a glimpse of that."

"Well…i…er…do. I didn't want to say anything because…I know you will all laugh at me."

"My friend," Remus said, in between grasping his sides from chuckling too much. "Why would we laugh at you?"

"Yeah…funny, Remus, very funny!" James said crossly, but smiled when he saw Lily looking apologetically at him.

"That's twice you have save me, Potter" Lily whispered as she walked next to him. "Thanks. And to think I didn't really like you when I first met you."

"Obviously your sense of judgement was appalling." James said, grinning again. 

"Excuse me!" Lily said in mock anger.  "You were the one that kept asking me stupid questions."

"Questions that remain unanswered." James muttered quietly. Then he caught sight of Lily's furious look and quickly said:

"Well…questions you can answer anytime." Lily's expression softened and she smiled. Then she said something that surprised herself.

"I will answer them someday. You deserve so much."

James looked at her in astonishment.

_James:_

__

Two months ago, I thought she was hiding something.  Now that I think back to it, I was right. She WAS hiding something: herself. 

James hadn't expected her to admit that there was something weird going on before, but now that she did, he found that he didn't harbour the same inquisitiveness that he did before.

"So, I take it you are feeling much better now?" 

"Yeah," Lily replied, rubbing her sore head. "Still a bit light-headed, but better."

Sirius turned around and noticed the sudden change of behaviour that his friend was going through.

_Sirius:_

__

Crisis over…(smiles happily)… my little Jamie is back. 

"So James," Sirius continued. "Peter wants us to go with him to see his mother next week.  Says he needs to get some stuff from Hogsmede for her and its too heavy for him to carry by himself. You on for it?"

"Sure." James agreed, though not really paying attention to what Sirius had said. "Just remind me when its time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week came along faster than many of them expected. James and Natalie came first in the transfiguration report, followed very closely second by Lily and Drew. 

"1 mark, they beat us by one mark!" Drew whined, while Lily just grinned.

They were having lunch in the Great Hall on the Friday afternoon, right after a transfiguration class.

"Honestly, Drew. Don't know why you are complaining. At least you didn't get marks deducted because there were doodles on EVERY PARCHMENT!" Myall said, addressing the last bitting remark at Sirius.

"Hey, I was bored. Sue me."

"Oh no…I wont sue you.  I just will never work with you again."

"Really, honey, that's kinda harsh. And besides, you know you want to."

James turned to Natalie. 

"We came first." James whispered into her ear with a grin plastered on his face. But Natalie shrugged him away and tossed her hair.

"Why? You not happy with that?" James said, in a slightly offended tone.

"Its alright." Natalie mumbled.

_Natalie:_

_I feel…I feel as though he has cheated on me, yet I know that he hasn't. he just doesn't act guilty, just sad. I feel like I just cant connect with him anymore._

"But I worked for it, nat. if you think I didn't do my part, I'm…"

"You did, so don't worry." Natalie snapped dismissively.

Remus, noticing hostility developing between James and Natalie, decided to break the ice:

"You know what our next task is…"

"uhhh…" moaned Myall, "I am not touching that damn Divination report. I have foreseen that its going to be a complete waste of time."

"No." Remus said impatiently. "I was talking about that mini essay we have to do to get into the Christmas Ball."

"Moony," Sirius said exasperatedly. "Don't you think we have enough to worry about than to worry about some dumb essay to get into a ball?"

"Well, I guess you have to find a date first huh?" James teasingly added.

"I have a date…what are you talking about?"

"If you think its me," Myall retorted, "Then you are wrong."

"What do you mean honey?" Sirius said with a puppy face.

"You have to ask first."

"But I don't have to ask. You are my girlfriend. I shouldn't have to ask. Its expected."

"Sirius Black! I am a woman of my own. I can go with whoever I want. I am not obligated to go with you." Myall said defiantly. 

_Myall:_

_There is this saying. There is a child in all of us. With Sirius, the child is him. He expects things to be what he sees them as.  He doesn't understand that sometimes…sometimes that is not always the case._

_I feel like he's a full time babysitting job, and my reward is that someday…someday he will be a man and I will be blessed with such a person in my life. But now…I am still taking care of a bawling kid….and it drives me insane sometimes._

"Well, I shouldn't have…"

"If you don't ask me soon, then I will accept someone else's offer." Myall said.

"Well, that settles it." Sirius said in a confident and pompous voice. "No one in their right mind will ask my girlfriend to the Christmas Ball."

"Then maybe I will." And with that, Myall got up, straightened her skirt and stalked off, leaving Sirius glaring at the back of her neck.

_Sirius:_

_(Leaning back against the chair)…she wouldn't, she just wouldn't. (Shaking his head in disbelief)_

"So, Lily," Drew said, nudging her neighbour. "Who are you going with to the ball?"

Lily stopped drinking her milk and looked down. Then she looked up and noticed James starring at her, as he too, was waiting for her answer.

"No one." She replied.

"Of course you will," Remus said, leaning over and putting his arm around Drew. "You'll find someone. You still have about a month."

"I think I'll go alone. Its my first ball," Lily said. "kind of want to admire it without feeling the pressure of being with a date."

"Fair enough." Drew said approvingly. "Although I wouldn't expect to spend the entire night alone. Boys will be all out to ask you to dance with them.  You will see." Drew smiled.

"James, you are going with Natalie."

"Yup, asked her already," James said with a smile and putting his arm around Natalie.

"So, that leaves Peter, who is characteristically not here, again." James said a dissatisfied tone. He was about to say something about it, when he was interrupted up a loud bang on the table from Sirius, who had gone noticeably quiet during that conversation and was constantly looking behind him.

He sat up in a fit of anger.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" he bellowed, scaring the first years who were sitting close to him. "Myall, will you go to the Christmas ball with me!" 

Myall appeared over Sirius. "Are you asking, or demanding?" she said, cowering over him. Sirius shrunk back.

"I'm asking." He replied in a trembling yet serious voice. "Will you do me the honour of going to the ball with me?"

James, Remus, Drew, Peter, Lily and Natalie were trying hard to contain their laughter. 

"Sure, if you insist." Myall said, with a big grin on her face before being engulfed by a big bulk of a man known as Sirius Black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is so fun.  Just like the old days." Sirius commented as they sneaked across the grounds under James' invisibility cloak.

"So Peter, the trip to and fro should take about 6 hours?" Remus whispered.

"Something like that," Peter said from next to James. James noticed that his friend was shaking.

"Why are you shaking, Pete? Are you scared?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"No…just worried that we …will get caught." Peter replied in a meek voice.

"Really, we have snuck into Hogsmede before. No problems there."

"I agree with Sirius." Remus added, "Don't worry, Peter. As long as we stick together, it'll be fine."

"Yeah," James said, patting Peter on the shoulder. "if Remus gives the ok, then its definitely safe."

Suddenly, Remus stopped, derailing his friend as a consequence. "I hear something." Remus said.

"What can you hear?" Sirius said, directing his ear towards the forest. "I cant hear anything!"

"I have better hearing," Remus said, dismissing Sirius in a worried tone. "Someone is coming…a lot of someones."

"Look…" Peter stammered, pointing at the forest. 

About a dozan cloaked figures appeared with wands in hand. Before James, Sirius or Remus could take out their wands, they heard the dreaded word: _Crucio._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So when will the boys be back again?" Drew asked Myall. 

"I said so before, Drew, I don't know." Myall repleid irritatedly.

They were in the girls dorm, playing exploding snap.  Lily was rubbing her hands from the burn that she had received from the game before. She was about to place her card down when her head started to throb.

**_ "Someone is coming…a lot of someones."_**

**_"Look…" Peter stammered, pointing at the forest. _**

**_About a dozen cloaked figures appeared with wands in hand. Before James, Sirius or Remus could take out their wands, they heard the dreaded word: _Crucio.__**

Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were tied to a tree each.  Their eyes were puffed out, and sweat was perspiring from their body.  They were subjected to a second round of the Cruciatus curse after they were tied to the tree. Before them, cloaked figures paced around, pointing at them, and laughing at them.

"Lily…its your turn…are you ok?" it was Drew, shaking Lily repeatedly. "You are sweating."

"I'm fine." Lily said, shaking and trembling at the same time. Then she got up in a flash.

"I have to go…now."

"Where are you going?" Myall cried, as she Lily picked up Bessie's book. But Lily didn't answer her and ran out of the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Myall said, perplexed. "Looks like she's seen a ghost."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok…I know…it's a cliffhanger! But I cant help it!…=)

I am too tired to write(and think of) the fight scene tonight. I will post it up soon…I promise…sooner than normal.

Catch you guys soon.


	11. Someone else loves her

Author's note:

Disclaimer:

 All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

-------------------------------

SOMEONE ELSE LOVES HER

Lily raced down the stairs, out the portrait hole and onto the quiet corridors. It was late in the night, and Lily's hurried footsteps echoed through the dark halls. In a swift of action, she rubbed the book and released Bessie.

"Bessie…I just had a premonition." Lily panted, while running down a set of stairs.

"Really? What was it?"

Lily began to describe the contents of the premonition to her aunt, who was floating alongside her, and nodding gravely at the same time.

"Bessie…I need to tell Professor Dumbledore."

"Leave that to me. You go and save your friends. Call Clover, and she will take me to Dumbledore."

Lily nodded, and called for Clover. The house elf appeared in an instance and was taken by surprise when Lily grabbed her.

"Clover," Lily said, "Take Bessie's book to Professor Dumbledore. Now."

Clover, understanding the urgency in her mistress' voice, reached out and took the book. But Bessie lingered around a little longer.

"Lily…use your powers wisely." Bessie said in a calm tone. "Just remember everything your uncle taught you. Then you will be fine." Bessie replied. "Just don't fear your incapabilities. And take care of yourself."

Lily nodded, and soon she reached a set of exit doors and waved Clover off frantically. Trying to remember where she had seen the quartet being dragged away was difficult but she attempted to retrace their steps.

It was when she was stomping on the mud when she came across something: a red and gold scarf with the initials J.P embroidered on it. She picked it up and walked into the forest.

"Lumos."

The tip of her wand lit up as she ambled through the bushes and the trees.  She wondered how deep into the forest these figures would take the four teenage boys, when a sudden gallop took her by surprise, and a figure stopped in front of her.

It was a centaur. 

At first Lily shrunk back in fear, but a small part of her told her that this centaur means no harm.

"Evil lurks beyond this plane. Danger awaits you, young Elian."

"I have to save my friends." Lily pleaded. "Did you see where they went?"

"Centaurs don't interfere in the fates of life. We are mere observers." The centaur said. "Though, we are at pains to protect Elians, as you ancestors did for us… not so long ago."

"I have to protect my friends, as they too have protected me…not so long ago."

"My mother was your aunt's centaur. Destiny has it that I am yours. My name is Ophelia. As your centaur, I help you through your work as an Elian…but im afraid the dangers ahead may be too great for our youthfulness."

"I am determined to go…" Lily continued. "…regardless of what you say to me, but I shall waste valuable time."

"Then, let your obstinacy be your guide." Ophelia said angrily and lifted her hooves to make way for Lily.

Lily ran a couple of meters but stopped and turned to the centaur, who hadn't moved from its spot.

"I am asking you, not as an Elian to a centaur, but as someone seeking an alliance with a long time friend, please tell me where they are. They are friends to me, as my aunt was a friend to your mother."

The centaur paused, then nodded her head approvingly.

"Young Elian has shown determination and loyalty far beyond those I have had the pleasures of coming across in my lifetime.  To accompany you will be my greatest honour."

She galloped to Lily, who promptly heaved herself onto the centaur's back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Should we do it again?" Avery shouted to his friends with a menacing glee.

Malfoy nodded. "I want to hit this one…" tapping his hand onto the now barely unconscious Sirius Black. 

"What's wrong, Black?" Malfoy yelled, "Ran out of intelligent remarks to throw at me?"

"M…M…Malfoy?" Sirius moaned.

"In the flesh, you prick. This one is for every prank you pulled on us. every ounce of humiliation that you have subjected us to. Too bad the rest of the school wont be laughing at this one, huh?"

Malfoy let out a cruel laugh and raised his wand.

"Noo…" James cried weakly, and closed his eyes not wanting to go through another attack on his best friend.

Malfoy exclaimed:  "Cru…" but was stopped in mid sentence.

James waited for the rest of the curse, but it never came. Instead he heard a brush of wind and a large figure was thumped against a tree beside him. He opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw.

Everyone around him had stopped moving. They remind James of mannequins that muggles used in shops to display clothing. But what surprised James the most was the other sight that was in the middle of the clearing: Lily was on top of a centaur, with a wand in one hand and her other hand raised up. She looked scary but determined. Next to him, the gust of wind turned out to be an unconscious death eater.

He watched Lily get off the centaur and patted the centaurs side.

"Please, Ophelia, find Professor Dumbledore and my aunt. They should be making their way here already. Tell them where we are."

James watched the centaur nod in acknowledgement as she galloped off into the distance. He was trying to find his voice.

"Lily!" he said, though he was too weak for his voice to project to Lily. But Lily stopped walking and looked around.

"Lily!" he repeated. Lily followed the voice and looked even more shock then James was with this scene when she saw him moving.

"James…what…you are moving…but…how…?" Lily cried, running towards James. She let out a moan of sadness when she saw all the bruises he had acquired from the Cruciatus curse and the deep gash on his arm.

"Lily, how did you…" James asked, then he decided it didn't matter. He didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here.

Lily removed his binds and James slumped onto the floor. She stared at his lifeless body, with more questions circulating her head than that of hers.  

Lily looked at James' wounds. She had no choice. James wasn't going to freeze like everyone else. To not attend to it was to leave him in pain. And she couldn't bear it. She placed her hand over the wound, and it began to glow. The blood began to dry up and the gash was starting to shorten. James looked at this in pure and utter amazement.

"You…are…an Elian?" James said. Lily shot him a look as the wound finished closing up.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"My father used to tell me about them. Mythical figures of women with the healing touch."

Just then a beautiful orange bird swooped in front of her, and landed on her hand.

"Fawkes!" Lily exclaimed happily. Suddenly she had a plan.

"I cant discuss who I am now. We need to get your three friends safely back to Hogwarts. I'm going to have to heal them there and …" but she didn't finish as she saw to her horror that time had unfroze and the remaining cloaked figures were moving again.

Lily took out her wand, just as James did his. She grabbed his hand.

"you are too weak to battle. Fawkes will take you four back to the castle."

"but I cant leave you here by yourself…"

"Potter and Evans! What an interesting combination. A mudbood and a dickhead." Cried one of the figures.

"That sounds strangely like…" James muttered silently just as he heard: "Ava Kedavra."

James screamed as the green light shot at Lily. But Lily got up and raised her hand, which ricocheted the green light away from her. He thought for a second she was going to aim it back at its source, but she deflected it to the nearest tree.

The cloaked figure starred in shock.

"How did you…" But he didn't finish as Lily raised her hand again and James saw the cloaked figure being levitated off the ground at a high speed and hurled against the tree. It slumped unconscious. She then turned her attention to the remaining figures, who were advancing towards her. Lily raised both her hands, and they froze.

James was too shocked and numb to move, and for a minute, Lily thought he had finally succumbed to the freezing of time. But he clasped his hand on his mouth.

"So, its true…all those strange things that had happened. At the start of term…"

"They were somehow connected to me, yes." Lily said huffledly as she screamed out "Expelliarmus" and dislodged all the wands from the cloaked figures.

James was beyond speechless.

_James:_

_I thought she was a troublemaker. New to the school, wanted to make an impression. Of course I dismissed that theory as soon as I got to know her. But, I never expected this. I expected her to be…I don't know…something else. Something that's not who I see her right now._

"James." Lily called out to him. "Lets go." She grabbed his hand. "Fawkes is going to get us out of here. Ok?"

James nodded, still numb. 

"You grab Sirius' hand, I'll hold Remus' and Peter's hand."

"What about them?" James said, pointing to the bodies on the ground.

"Dumbledore should be here soon. After all, he sent Fawkes ahead to help. I have their wands with me, so they won't be able to fight."

Lift off was strangely easy, thought James. Fawkes had no difficulty manoeuvring with 4 teenage boys and a teenage girl as excess baggage. But just as they lifted off, they heard a voice from the bottom: "Immobullus!"

Fawkes hung in mid air. Lily looked down, and saw one of the cloaked figures with a wand in his hand, pointing at them.

"How did he…" Lily said frightened. "James, hold Remus." She flung Remus' hand into James' already tired grasp.

"Crucio!"

Lily used her free hand to deflect it. She stared at the figure below. 

Suddenly, like a flash of lightning, she recognised the voice. It kept ringing in her head.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Rocks began flying towards Lily. She deflected all of them with difficulty. Peter was starting to get heavy, and James was going to drop one of his best friends any minute now. 

"I've got you now!" the voice below cackled evilly. "Ava Kedav…"

But in the distance, a galloping of hooves ran to the clearing as a dozen centaurs came gallanting towards the figure, knocking him off his feet. Lily saw that Ophelia was at the lead. She smiled.

"Ok, James, change of plan. Mobbulus!" Lily said, and Fawkes 'woke' up.

"Fawkes, get us back down." Lily cried. The phoenix affirmed and descended to the ground. Lily saw Ophelia gallop towards her.

"Lily, Professor Dumbledore is coming. In the meantime, I gathered some of my brothers and sisters."

"Thanks Ophelia. Please take my friends back to the castle. They are extremely weak."

Ophelia nodded. Lily helped James and Sirius onto her back, and then Remus and Peter onto another centaur nearly.

"What about you?" Ophelia asked, turning around and looking at Lily.

"I need to find out who this wizard is."

"Lily…" James said from the top of Ophelia. "Come with us. Its no point engaging in a battle for no reason."

Lily went quiet as she watched the centaurs knock the wizard over again.

"There is a reason." She said quietly, but in an unwavering tone. She then patted Ophelia and the other centaur's back.

"Go!"

"Lily!" James yelled as he saw her figure slowly disappearing.

"I'll be fine…go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Albus, cant we apparate to wherever they are?" Bessie said in an irritated voice as she floated next to Dumbledore.

"We can't, Bessida." Dumbledore said, running into the forest. "We don't know where they are. Its pointless to keep apparating with the off chance we might land in the right place. Anyway, I sent Fawkes ahead. He should be able to be of some help while we try to find them."

"Look over there, there's something!" Bessie said. Dumbledore followed her gaze.

It was a centaur.

"Kamelia!" (A/N: Pronounced as Camellia) Bessie cried, rushing to the centaur.

"Besselia!" (A/N: Pronounced as Bess-ce-lia) The centaur grunted and smiled. "I thought I might never see you again, my great friend. The stars have blessed me with such good fortune."

"Kamelia, I need your help…"

"I know. My daughter, Ophelia found your niece. The rest of the centaurs have gone to help them. I am here to take you to them." Then the centaur paused and bowed her head. "It is my honour to work alongside my great friend again."

Bessie smiled. 

"Go on, Albus, get on. I'll float next to you."

"Do you know what happened, Kamelia?" Bessie asked the centaur, as the took off.

"My knowledge of the details are a little fazed. But I do know that there are about a dozen cloaked figures involved."

"Death Eaters." Dumbledore and Bessie muttered in unison.

As the approached the clearing. The loud noise of centaurs and death eaters were echoing the sky.

"I don't like that, Albus. I don't at all."

They watched two centaurs with people on them gallop out of the clearing.

One of them stopped in front of Kamelia. Bessie noticed that there were two unconscious boys on one, and anther on the other centaur. The other centaur was also carrying James, who kept darting a look behind him. When he noticed that the centaur he was riding on had stopped, he turned around.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he cried when he saw who was in front of him. "Lily's there by herself. The death eater there, he's really powerful. I don't know…"

"James calm down." Dumbledore said. "The centaurs will take you back to the castle. Fetch Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey to attend to the rest of the boys. We'll help Lily."

James saw Bessie floating next to Dumbledore. Before he could acknowledge her presence, the two parties of centaurs parted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We meet at last, Elian." The cloaked figure cackled as he and Lily circled around. Lily was determined not to show him how scared she was.

"I think we have met before."

"Really…let me think…ah, yes…that night at your uncle's house. Yes, I remember that encounter."

"Its been my greatest achievement to date, killing your uncle. I wasn't intending to. Wanted to eliminate you first. But your uncle has always been a threat to my existence. I was glad when he prematurely retired from the department of mysteries as an Unspeakable. He was sticking his nose too much into other peoples business."

"Your business you mean. Your business of spreading harm and fear to the magic community. My uncle kept talking about you, Tom Riddle."

Even under the cloak, Lily could see that he was wincing.

"Whats wrong? Cant bear hearing your real name?"

"You filthy mudblood!" he boomed, and sent another boulder towards Lily. She deflected it. 

"I'm going to finish off what I should have done 6 months ago. To kill you!" The two cried simultaneously.

"Lily!" roared from behind her. She turned around and saw Albus Dumbledore running towards her.

The cloaked figure laughed. 

"Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. What memories I have of you. I am happy to finally meet you after all those years."

"Ah yes, Riddle." Dumbledore retorted without blinking his eyes. " Much promise you held. Head boy and a proud Slytherin. No doubt you have used your skills effectively. At least in your quest for your goal."

"And now, the two most hated people in my life stand before me. What pleasures I will hold to kill the two of you right now."

He raised his wand, but stopped when he saw Bessie's floating image.

"You…what are you doing here?"

"Remembering me, do you Tom?" Bessie sneered. 

"You…dare come here and show your face, after everything you have done to me." He cried.

"What did I do to you?"

"You are the reason I spent my entire life in an orphanage…you…You betrayed my mother!"

Bessie shook her head in disbelief.

"I don't know who fed you such lies, but there is no ounce of truth in it. She and I were good friends. Its not my fault if she refused to accept me for who I was. Your mother hated me because of my Elian heritage. She was a good student and despised the fact that I had these extra skills."

"If there was anyone who betrayed anyone," Bessie continued, floating dangerously close the Tom, "it would have been your mother. She walked away from our friendship when I told her who I really was. When I told her to tell your father the truth about who she was. I told her never to be ashamed of her gift, like I wasn't ashamed of mine. But as if Crystalline would listen. She deserted two of her best friends and ran to your father… thought he could give her everything we never could. Love, power and control. After all, he was a muggle, what could he do to her? But she found out…though he couldn't take away her magic, he took away something that meant more to her than anything else: love."

"you think I am still ten years old to believe all that bullshit you are throwing at me? I have learnt not to trust Elians. My mother wrote me a letter telling me all about you. About your lies and your deceit. Love wasn't what killed my mother. Stupid muggles  and their selfishness did."

"you are blind to believe in such a myth. Love is all around you.  Look at what beauty you have missed out on. To deprive yourself of love is to deprive yourself of a life. Just like your mother did. She walked away from life when her sense of love left her. Mark my words, Tom, if you don't believe me now, love will be the death of you at the end."

The figure stood there, taking in everything Bessie had said. Then he burst out laughing.

"So be it, Elian. But, Love will never be strong enough to kill me. However, I rejoice and content myself with the fact that I will fulfil my mothers wish before my death." 

He raised his wand at Dumbledore and Lily. Lily raised her hand, ready to deflect, when he flicked it away and pointed at something on the floor. Bessie's book.

It was too late. Before Lily could deflect it, or before Dumbledore could reach for it, the book burst into flames.

"NOO!" Lily cried, dousing it with her robes. Then she looked up and watched the cloaked figure leaning back, laughing as he apparate with the rest of the cloaked figures.

When she looked down, she saw the book half in ashes. Then she glanced up at where she last saw the image of Bessie. It was fading away. She got up and looked at it in the eye, tears coming down her eyes.

"Bessie…" she said softly, reaching her hand to touch the image. "Not you…please…"

"I'm sorry, my dear Lily. I'm sorry…"

Lily wanted to say so many things to her. She wanted to yell at her for aggravating Tom into burning her book. She wanted to yell at her for making her feel alone for the second time. She wanted to say so many things. But, deep inside, somewhere, there was only one thing that came to her mind. She wanted to accept her aunts fate and tell her all those things she had failed to tell her uncle.

"Aunt Bessie…thank you for all that you have done for me. I am very grateful."

"My dear child…the honour is mine." Bessie looked at her fading hands and glanced back at Lily.

"Time is of essense. Do you remember I said just now, Tom's mother left two of her best friends behind? Well, one of them in me. The other one was another Elian, named Amelia. She has since moved to Russia."

"Bessie… what am I going to do without you?" Lily moaned as the image began to fade. Bessie smiled and reached out to touch her neice.

"You have a gift, Lily. Your uncle and myself have taught you enough. But, we will always be here for you…you will never be alone."

"And your family, your real family…I have never gotten around to tell you this, but, your family never left you, Lily. They never did, and never will." 

She was almost gone now. Lily could hardly see her. She could just make out the outlines.

"Also, Lily…he loves you…just as your uncle loves me…I see it in him. Elian ancestors has acknowledged his love for you today."

Lily didn't understand, but it didn't matter. She just wanted to see her aunt for another second.

"Tell uncle Barto I love him"

Lily blew her aunt a kiss. The last thing she saw as the image faded into thin air was her aunt blowing a kiss to her.

Lily kneeled herself onto the ground, with the book clasped in her hands and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Besselia (Bessida Somerset) and Bartholomew Somerset:_

_            Bartholomew: do you remember how she hated me in the beginning?_

           Besselia: I know, you brought cauliflower stew for lunch and she absolutely hated cauliflower, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings, so I made her eat it. Boy, she was mad.

_          Bartholomew: then she hated you because you left her with this old hag._

_         Besselia: (laughs) you are not an old hag, Barto. For heaven's sake._

_        Bartholomew: (looks at the interviewer) but she was a gem. She gave me so much joy to spend time with her. She was so aptly named too, Bessie. You sister did a good job. Lily was so compassionate and loving.  She was like my child._

_        Besselia: (nods in agreement.)I wouldn't argue with you there, Barto. She loves life._

_       Bartholomew: and now…now… someone else loves her (in a glowing and proud voice)._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just to clear up some stuff. Stuff that, thanks to my incompetencies as a writer, I couldn't write into the story:

All Elians are named something-elia. So, Bessie's real name was Bessida. But when she discovered she was an Elian, Elian tradition requires that she be formally addressed by her fellow peers as Besselia. Same with Lily. Her Elian name is Lielia (though I was hesitant on spelling it that way in the beginning in fear of being spammed for having incompetent spelling…=)) That's why she refused to allow her aunt to address her as such in the begginning.

Sorry about that confusion.

Also, about the tittle…it would all be cleared up in the next chapter.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Healing Process

**_ a n d   t h e n   t h e r e   w a s   o n e_**

_Author's note…_ Thank you to the reviewer who told me about the Avada Kedavra. Its bad of me, but I don't consult the books or any websites to write my ff! The books get too long to sift through, and I just want to get the story written out. so thank you soo much!!…=) 

_Disclaimer…_ All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HEALING PROCESS

"I nearly died when McGonagall told me about what had happened to the boys."

"You nearly died? Hello, I was there too! I just couldn't believe it."

"I hope she told Nat as soon as she sent us to the hospital wing. Nat would kill us if she didn't find out about what happened to James."

James open his eyes gradually. He had heard footsteps coming into the hospital wing, but was too tired and drained to find out who they belonged to.

"Look, speak of the devil, he's waking up."

"James…you ok?" James saw Drew peering over him.

"Yeah…" he moaned. Then the events of the night before started to come to him.

"Sirius…Remus…Peter…are they…"

"They are fine," Myall said assuringly. "Madame Pomfrey fixed them up last night, but I am afraid that judging from their injuries, they still have a couple more hours of sleep in them."

James struggled to sit up, but his entire body was aching all over.

"Oww…!"

"James!" Both Myall and Drew rushed over to help him up. 

"Take it easy…" Drew said in a gentle yet stern voice. "You went through a lot last night."

"Indeed he did." Came a voice behind them.  It was Professor Dumbledore.

"James, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Professor. I need to ask you about what happened after last night. Is…" James began, but stopped when he saw Dumbledore give him a look that told him not to say anymore in the girls' presence.

"The events of last night has been taken care of, I assure you, James."

"Sir," Drew said meekly. "Do you know who was behind these attacks?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and they met with James'.

"An investigation is underway, Ms Cressidier. In the meantime, what's important is that your friends are nursed back to good health. I trust you girls to take care of that."

The girls nodded immediately. Suddenly the door opened ever so quietly.

"James…" Natalie rushed to his side and hugged him. "I heard what happened…im so sorry."

"Natalie, why are you sorry?" James murmured into her ear.

"Because the past week I was mad at you…and now, after what had happened, I feel….guilty."

"No hard feelings, Nat." James said, kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

That very moment, Madame Pomfrey stepped into the room.

"Ah, visitors. Just what my patients need." She said sarcastically.

"Ah, Poppy," Dumbledore said in a cheerful tone. "We wont disturb you any longer. I just need to have a word with James, and I shall be off. Could you and the girls please excuse us."

Pomfrey sauntered off, muttering something under her breath, while the girls nodded and turned towards the door. Natalie blew James a kiss, and he waved back. As the door closed, Dumbledore grabbed a chair and sat next to James.

"Sir…where's…"

Dumbledore raised his hand, calling for silence.

"Ms Evans was not hurt physically last night. That explains why she isn't here. However, I need to speak to you about last night. About what you saw." Dumbledore said seriously.

"I know…" James muttered silently. "I know who she is now…"

"Her uncle and auntie has been at pains to protect her identity from the magical world, especially at times like this where the presence of the dark arts are more evident than ever. I hope you understand that."

James looked at Dumbledore. 

"I would never tell anyone. I respect Lily. A respect that grew after last night."

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Indeed, I see that, James."

"But what about Sirius and Remus and Peter, no doubt they will be asking questions. And those cloaked figures. They might say something."

"For your friends, I have a plausible explanation on my belt already. As for your attackers, I have performed a spell on their wands that Ms Evans took from them. The wands will automatically force its owner to change the subject the minute they are about to expose Lily."

"But sir, the other death eater. The one that Lily battled. You couldn't…"

Dumbledore's face fell to an unusual grave expression.

"No, I was unable to stop him. That…James… remains my greatest worry. The fact that such a person got so close to the castle worries me. Had the centaurs not arrived…I'd hate to even imagine what will happen."

There was a brief pause as James took in the severity of Professor Dumbledore's words. But his thoughts kept going back to the same person.

"Sir…where's Lily?"

Dumbledore, who was looking out the window, glanced back at James.

"As I had just said before, Lily wasn't hurt physically, but she is dying emotionally right now…you see, something else happened last night…"

* * * * * * * * *

"Miss Lily…"

Lily opened her eyes.  They could barely stay open, swollen after all that crying from the night before. Lily didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing she remembered was walking aimlessly around the castle until she reached the kitchens. She remembered Clover hugging her, the house elf herself sobbing as the rest of the house elves rushed to give Lily food. But Lily wasn't hungry. She didn't feel anything. Just really numb.

"Miss Lily has to eat, its almost afternoon, and miss lily hasn't even had breakfast, let alone lunch."

Lily forced herself to get up.

"Alright, Clover. I'm awake."

"miss lily has to eat, please!"

Lily sat up and starred at Clover's eyes.

_Lily:_

_I grew up thinking that I had no family. After all, my family left me with Aunt Bessie. Then Uncle Barto. But, a big part of me realised that, as I grew up, all those years of moaning about being 'family-less' was wasted because I failed to see my family right there in front of me. _

_I realised a family wasn't sharing the same blood through your veins. It was about unconditional care and love. Aunt Bessie and Uncle Barto gave me unconditional love. And now, I see it in Clover's eyes. My friend, my family._

Lily forced a smile onto her face.

"Thanks Clove. I'll just have a croissant, thanks."

"miss lily has to eat." Clover repeated nervously.

Lily reached over and touched Clover's face.

"Thank you…but I will be fine." Then Lily gave Clover a hug.

"I'm going for a walk…" Lily said, getting up and stretching her legs.

"Is Miss Lily going to be ok?" Clover asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah…but, I need you to do find something for me."

* * * * * * * * *

It took so much convincing for Madame Pomfrey to let James go. After all, as he tried to convince her, he was alright, just slightly sore. It was due to a lot of whinging and Pomfrey's fear of what would happen to her hospital wing should the other boys wake up with James there, that she reluctantly let her go. 

James walked slowly past the portrait and tickled the pear. It opened slowly, and he was greeted with a flurry of house elves.

"Master want food?"

"We have lots of cereal from this morning..."

"Where is Master's friends?"

James tried to hush them up while looking over them. As his eyes drifted to the fireplace, he found what he was looking for.

He managed to untangle himself from the crowd and made his way to the lone house elf sobbing gin the corner.

"Clover." He whispered, tapping her on the shoulder. The house elf turned around and squeled.

"Master James… how is Master James today?"

"I am fine Clover, but I need to see Lily…"

Clover's eyes fell. 

"Miss Lily is very upset, Master James. She is spent last night crying."

"Where is she?" James asked in a tone of urgency. 

"She…is…I don't know." Clover said, then sobbing. James bent down and looked at the house elf in her eyes.

"I am Lily's friend. I want to be there for her, as she was for me last night. Please tell me where she is."

Clover returned James' gaze.

_Clover:_

_Miss Bessie is right. Master James reminds me so much of Master Barto. The look in their eyes. Is all the same._

"Ok…I will tell you."

* * * * * * * * *

The lake was frozen solid due to the winter season. It was about a month ago when Lily had fondly remembered saying goodbye to the Dolphis as they migrated for the winter season. There was no one around due to the freezing winter conditions, but right now Lily's pain and grief was keeping her warm.

She walked calmly towards the edge of the river. She felt the cold wind blowing at her face. Then, she bent down, and gently touched the flat surface of the lake.

_Lily:_

_Skating was my biggest fear when I was young. I remember when uncle Barto first took me to the lake. He promised me he would make it snow if I at least went with him there. The minute I stepped onto the ice, I was so scared of falling over that for subsequent trips I would make up all these reasons not to go. And I also began to realise that he couldn't creates miracles with nature, much to my disappointment._

_So when uncle Barto saw through my excuses, he sat me down and said: "Lily dear, every time you fall, it doesn't hurt as badly as the time before. don't be afraid to fall, because it is better to get up and be thankful you tried it, than to stand on the side and regret not trying at all"_

Lily sat down and put her skates on. It felt so small, so new… yet it felt like an old friend. Then she got up and laughed as she wobbled a bit. Its been so long… she thought to herself.

She gently stepped onto the ice and wobbled a little more as she took a few strides. But a couple of minutes later, it was like the old times. Lily spun around, even tried the dreaded triple axle she was so scared of with success. After a few more turns, Lily subconsciously turned around to the edge and waved.

Then she stopped embarrassingly.  Uncle Barto isn't there anymore, she thought to herself. She slowed down a bit and came to a halt. 

She stood there for a while, looking around at the lake, pondering what was in store for her in the future. There was so much to think about, so much to absorb. Her life as bizarre as it was before last night, got even more bizarre.

There was the other Elian that Aunt Bessie spoke of. She said that she was in Russia. Did Aunt Bessie expect her to go to Russia to see her? What was she going to do for Lily anyway?

And then there was her family. The family that Lily had long thought didn't love her. 

"…your family never left you, Lily. They never did, and never will…"

And finally, what puzzled her most was her last words.

"…he loves you…just as your uncle loves me…I see it in him..."

Just then, she felt a gush of wind that nearly knocked her off her feet. She looked up and saw a figure on a broomstick. It doubled back and headed towards her. It was James Potter. He alighted off his broom and ran towards her. Without saying a word, he took her into his arms and embraced her.

Lily didn't know whether it was the pain of losing her aunt finally taking its toll, or whether it was just James' compassionate hug in his comforting arms, but she began to weep silently, as she did the night before.

James didn't ask. He didn't even say anything. He just stood there and held Lily in his arms. He admired her courage and sympathised her for her pain. 

After what felt like a long time, Lily pulled away.

"I'm really sorry for putting you through this." Rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Nonsense, Lily…don't you dare think in such a way. You saved my life last night. Not to mention the other boys' lives. They owe you a thank-you, which they will, but not to the extend that you deserve. Dumbledore said they will only be told part of the truth about the events of last night."

"Are they alright?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, Pomfrey did her trick… but what about you?" 

"I am fine…just…"

"Dumbledore told me what happened. I am so sorry, Lily. I really am. Its not fair."

"No…it isn't." Lily mumbled.

James noticed that she was shivering. He took off his robe and placed it around her. Lily pushed it away.

"You are not feeling too well, you keep your robe." But James pushed her hand away and draped it over her, allowing her auburn hair to fall on top of it.

"Lily…"

"Lily…look at me."

Lily glanced up.

"Look me in the eyes."

Slowly, Lily looked into his chocolate brown eyes. James smiled at her.

"I know I am not your aunt, or your uncle…or even Clover. But I am your friend. A good friend."

"I know we didn't start out the best of friends…" James continued. "but I feel as though we will for a long time."

_Lily:_

_I have NEVER trusted anyone before outside my uncle and my auntie. I always have always trusted them with my life. How much could I trust this person whom I feel so drawn to?_

_Uncle Barto once said: "Trust is a commodity in life that's even harder to acquire than wisdom and friendship. To trust someone is to give them the spare keys to your life, when they are more likely to leave it around or show it off to their friends. Very few keep it in the safest place in the world: next to their own."_

And they stood there as they were until…

"Lils, look…" James said excitedly. "Its snowing…"

Lily looked up and smiled.

_Lily:_

_Miracles do happen, uncle Barto. You couldn't fool me for long._

* * * * * * * * *

Lily stood in front of a semi circle of centaurs with their heads bowed down. From the distance, she could hear Kamelia galloping towards her, with a wreath around her head. As Kamelia approached Lily, the centaur bent her head and Lily removed the wreath. Then Kamelia bowed.

"Besselia was a great Elian. You should be proud of her, Lillian. She has shown more dedication and loyalty to the Elian order than anyone I have ever known."

Lily nodded and bowed her head in return.

"Thank you Kamelia. I am sure she would not have achieved as much as she did without your help."

Then Kamelia stepped back and joined the rest of the centaurs as the bonfire in front of Lily continued to burn.

"Dear Auntie Bessie and Uncle Barto. This is for you."

_"I can never forget_

_The day we met_

_You took me into your heart_

_Till the day our hands depart_

You are the kindest soul 

_The world has ever had_

_You're the only one I know_

_Who'll never treat me bad_

_You touched me_

_With your courage and spirit_

_You believed in me_

_When our heart wasn't in it_

_You took me_

_On a journey so grand_

_You taught me_

_To carve my dreams in the sand_

_To take me on this journey_

_You possessed the guiding light_

_I'd never come this far_

_Had you let me out of your sight_

_You have the biggest heart_

_The world has ever seen_

_You play the biggest part_

_Of the dream I are living in_

_You are not with me now_

_But my head is still up high_

_I am coping somehow_

_I am still learning to fly_

_But together, for eternity_

_I will keep your flame burning_

_And in your memory, believe me_

_Our dreams will keep on living_

_You have touched me_

_In more ways than you know_

_I'll miss you, my dear _

_And will never let you go."_

At the end of that, Lily reached into her robes of what remained of the Aunt Bessie's tattered book. She ran her hands over it, and without thinking, threw it into the bonfire. 

The flames shot up, and spat golden fire words into the air

**_"Achieve greatness with thy heart"_**

* * * * * * * * *


	13. A discovery

**_a n d   t h e n   t h e r e   w a s   o n e_**

Author's note… 

Disclaimer… All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A DISCOVERY

The next few days was incredibly painful for Lily.  Remus and Sirius refrained from asking Lily any questions about that night, a gesture Lily suspected James was responsible for. Lily knew that Professor Dumbledore told them Lily is some form of a Seer, and ran to alert him about what she had 'foreseen'.

The girls, too, heard this version of the story, and adopted the same behavior as the boys. The only problem was, most of them were too afraid to speak to Lily not only about the incident, but about anything. 

If it wasn't for the mutual understanding that James had for her since the incident, Lily would have felt more alone than ever. James understood her predicament, and was often found in her company by the lake, where they would talk for hours at end. 

"So what are you going to do now?" James asked Lily. She had just told him about what her aunts parting words.

"I don't know." Lily said in a melancholic tone. "She wants me to do something. She sensed something that night. Its as if, as she was going to die, all the pieces began to fall to place, and she was trying to tell me everything."

"I need to find her." Lily continued. "This Amelia. This Christmas Holidays. My aunt wants me to, or at least she has a reason to do so."

James looked at her, startled.

"Lily, she is in Russia. Its not like she's in Surrey. You will be missing out on school….and…and you don't even know where she is. Or who she is. It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"But someone's got to know…" Lily said exasperatedly. "Someone who knew them, someone like…" 

"Like?" James looked at Lily.

"Dumbledore. They went to school together. My aunt, uncle and Dumbledore. That means Dumbledore will know Amelia."

"Yeah, but that was like decades ago, Lily." 

"Still…its worth a try." Lily said in a defiant voice. "I have to try."

* * * * * * * *  *

"Sir, can I speak to you in private?"

It was just after breakfast, a week before the Christmas Ball, and Lily had approached the top table. Professor Dumbledore, who was speaking to Professor McGonagall, glanced up and smiled.

"Of course you can, Ms Evans. If you would excuse us Minerva…"

"Not at all, Albus."  Professor McGonagall said, getting off her chair. " I have a class to attend to anyway." She gave Lily a sympathetic smile and walked towards the corridor. Albus turned his attention to Lily.

"Please sit down." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the chair that Professor McGonagall vacated. Lily obliged and took a seat. 

"How are you doing, Lily?" Dumbledore asked in a concerned voice. Lily cleared her throat.

"Getting better everyday, sir."

"That's good to hear. Remember, you can talk to me about anything." 

Then he sighed.

"Your aunt's death coupled with your uncle's was extremely bad timing both for the state of the magical world and your Elian progress."

"Why do you say that, sir?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Do you remember your uncle speaking about Tom Riddle?" Dumbledore said quietly to Lily. Lily nodded.

"Well, even though he retired as an unspeakable when he took care of you,  he still performed some small duties while at home. Bartholomew, myself, along with a good friend of ours, Augustus Pepperlin, was looking into the rise of a wizard in the dark arts. This wizard was a muggle born. In fact, he used to come to Hogwarts. He was the death eater you encountered that night. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I myself had him as a student in Hogwarts some decades before, and notices a strong sense of anger and a yearning towards the dark arts." 

"Since your uncle was taking care of you, and I had to run Hogwarts, Augustus went to Albania alone to confirm his suspicions about this wizard. Unfortunately Augustus met his downfall there. Bartholomew and I knew this was no ordinary wizard. We also knew that Bartholomew and myself would be in danger."

"But Professor, when those death eaters came to my house, they weren't going to kill my uncle, they wanted to kill me." Lily said, confused.

"I can only provide one explanation for that: Riddle must have found out from Augustus that you were an Elian. As you can see that night, Riddle's hatred for Elians was stronger than his need to kill your uncle. To him, it wasn't about protecting his uprising, it was settling a personal vendetta."

"You see, Lily," Dumbledore continued. "I can see what you are feeling. I was part of a great group of friends, Augustus, Bartholomew and myself. We did everything together when we were in Hogwarts, and for many many years after. I went into teaching, and Bartholomew and Augustus did their unspeakable certification. Not having them around now…it leaves an empty feeling in me…as if…I was the only one left."

"I know that feeling. Like as if the enemy was conducting a process of elimination until there was one."

"But you see, Lily, the trick is for you to look around you and find that something else that can help you along the way. I know your aunt and uncle isn't here, but you will have to seek other form of guidance and wisdom and support. They may not be your aunt and uncle, but they are special in their own way."

Lily nodded. This was a good time to bring it up.

"Sir, do you remember what my aunt said to me that night…as she was about to…"

Professor Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Well, my aunt mentioned a Amelia…another Elian. She said, she, my aunt and Riddle's mother were best friends. I assume they were in Hogwarts together. And since you went to school with my aunt, do you remember this Amelia? Perhaps you could help me find her."

Professor Dumbledore sat there, thinking hard.

"My dear Lily… I only knew your aunt well because I was really good friends with your uncle. Bartholomew and myself were Gryffindors. Your aunt was from Ravenclaw. I don't remember much of her friends. I would recognize her if we crossed paths, but that's as far as my memory will stretch… unfortunately. I was a studious person at school.  Never really took notice of girls. I am what your generation calls…a"

"A geek?" Lily suggested with a smile.

"Something along those lines, yes." Dumbledore chuckled. Then he noticed Lily's face falling.

"I see you want to make an acquaintance with her."

Lily looked up. "I know there is a reason why Aunt Bessie told me about her. I feel as though I need to see this Amelia."

Dumbledore nodded, thoughtfully.

"If this helps, I remember your aunt has a trunk of belongings that came with you stuff when you first came to Hogwarts. Perhaps you might find some answers you were looking for in there."

Lily's face automatically brightened.

"Sir, that is a brilliant idea." She said, almost tripping over her chair in her rush to get up. Dumbledore laughed.

"Lily, calm down. As much as I know you are anxious to find out more, I believe your priorities lie in your studies."

Lily slapped her hand on her forehead. She had completely forgotten about class. Dumbledore smiled. As Lily left the Great Hall, the professor caught up with her.

"Your aunt was an accomplished student. I'm sure she would be extremely disappointed if you weren't."

* * * * * * * * *

"Hogsmede weekend!" Sirius yelled as he entered to boys dorm. "Finally, my prank stock needs replenishing."

"Sirius," Remus said in a serious tone. "You know what the main purpose of us going for is, right? To get our…"

"Yes, Moony," Sirius said in a mock deflated voice. "Its to get our dress robes. Blah! I'll just use last years."

"You sure you want to do that?" James piped in. "After the reaction Myall gave when you refused to ask her, I suggest you dress a little better. You better give Zonko's a miss this time."

The loud grunt from Sirius made James and Remus laugh.

"It better be diamond encrusted too," Remus said jokingly. 

"So, Padfoot," James said. "What did you write in your 'essay'?"

"Nothing exciting." Sirius muttered.

"Aww, come on. We've already handed it in, you know you are not going to win, so you might as well tell us." James said with a smug look.

"You'll see."

"How much did you write?" Remus said, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Enough." Sirius said in a subdued tone.

"Lets leave it, Remus." James said, smiling at his friends unusual expression. "If its that good, we'll hear it on the night. Come on, we have to meet the girls outside."

"Peter, you coming?" Remus said to the boy lying on his bed in the corner.

"No, I have my dress robes already, so I will give it a miss this time."

"Oh… alright." Remus said, starring at Peter. "We'll see you later, then."

"What's wrong with Peter?" James asked as they walked towards the front doors. The girls had gone to the library for some last minute work and was meeting them at the front doors.

"Dunno," Remus said, shrugging his shoulders. "After that incident that night, he seems depressed."

"Probably felt a little responsible, since we were sneaking out to see his mom." Sirius added.

"Yeah." James said, sighing. "Shouldn't be though, its not his fault."

"You try telling him that. Doesn't speak too much now, always mutters and gives one word answers."

They had reached the front doors and were only waiting for a while, when the girls arrived, along with Natalie.

The boys kissed their girlfriends, leaving Lily standing there looking around. James saw her there alone and walked towards her.

"Everything ok?" he said, leaning over and peering into her melancholic eyes, while making his brown eyes even bigger. Lily, who was taken by surprise since she was daydreaming, cracked up laughing.

"That's disgusting, James." She said. James grinned.

"Nice to see you laugh." James said. Then he turned serious.

"Everything ok?" James repeated. "How did it go with Dumbledore?"

"He doesn't remember her, but I'm going to go through some of our old stuff, maybe get some clues there."

"Does that mean you are not going to Hogsmede with us?" James asked in a deflated voice.

"Yeah…I need to find this. Its bugging me." Lily said. James nodded in understanding and patted her in her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, Lily." James whispered softly into her ear. James smiled then walked towards his group of friends.

"Lily, aren't you coming?" Drew called out to her.

"No, I have some errands to run. You guys have a good time." Lily said.

Drew was going to ask more, but caught sight of James' face. She stopped.

"Alright, see you later." Drew said and waved at her. Lily waved back. 

James turned too, and waved at Lily with a smile as they walked towards the front doors and out of Hogwarts.

* * * * * * * *

"I cant believe Uncle Barto and Aunt Bessie had so much stuff." Lily said in awe, when Clover took her into an abandoned room near the kitchens. It was filled with antique cupboards, trunks, old coat stands, even an old wooden horse Lily remembered playing with when she was young. As she ran her hands along the horses mangled mane, all those memories of what these possessions held brought a nostalgic tear to her eye.

"What is it that miss Lily is looking for?" Clover asked, tugging on Lily's robe anxiously. Lily woke up from her day dream.

"Miss Bessie's old trunk, Clover." Lily replied, scanning around the room. Even with Clover helping her, it was going to take awhile. They started in one corner, and worked their way around the room.

"Oh look Clover!" Lily shrieked when she spotted something. Clover ran over in a flash. Lily was holding up a ragged doll, who was wearing a wilted and fading pink dress. 

"You sewed this for me as a gift when I first came to stay with your master, do you remember?" Lily said.

"Yes, yes. Clover remembers." The house elf exclaimed excitedly. "Miss Lily was a little girl, and she was crying, so Clover wanted to make miss Lily feel better."

_Lily:_

_When I lived with my aunt, we had no house elf. My aunt did everything herself. So when my aunt was killed and then trapped in the book, I left to stay with uncle Barto. _

_I remember seeing Clover for the first time. She was really scared of me, yet she was so determined to make me feel at home. I think, as I grew older, I admired that sentiment, and to my surprise, I began to grow a sort of mutual respect for her, to the point where I never saw her as a house elf anymore. Just a good, and trustworthy friend._

"Clover, what kind of powers do house elves have?" Lily asked. They were seated on a trunk side by side, with Lily still clutching onto her doll. Clover looked at Lily with a shocked expression.

"We do not speak of it, Miss Lily. For having powers means not being enslaved."

Lily looked at Clover.

_Lily:_

_I couldn't leave her like this. She's the only one I have. The only one._

Lily thought for a while what she was going to do, but she knew it was the right thing. Lily took the dress off the doll carefully, and gave it to Clover. Clover looked at it with a look of horror.

"M…m…miss Lily doesn't want me anymore?" Clover stammered, with tears coming down her face.

"No," Lily said in a gentle voice. "Miss Lily wants Clover more than ever. But being enslaved means you are defenseless against those who can harm you. And there is plenty out there right now."

Clover began to sob loudly.

"There are three people I hold close to my heart for the past few years." Lily continued. "Uncle Barto, Aunt Bessie, and you. I have already lost them, losing you is too much to bear. I am releasing you not as a master to a house elf, but as a friend to another who is chained and bonded by a principle that shouldn't even be in place."

"So…miss lily wants Clover to leave?" Clover said between deep sobs. Lily picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"Miss Lily wants Clover the house elf to leave. But she wants Clover her best friend to stay…forever." Lily said with a smile. 

"I know you will remain loyal to me and my uncle, no matter what happens." Then Lily took the dress and stuffed it into the teary house elf's thin, bony hands. Immediately, the tea towel came off, but Lily pinned it back on with some glue she transfigured from the dripping ceiling. Clover got off, and bowed at Lily.

"Miss Lily is the greatest." Clover exclaimed. "Your compassion will be something your uncle will be proud of." 

Suddenly, something on the ground caught her eye.

"Miss Lily," she shrieked. "The trunk you are sitting on, look!"

Lily got up and looked at the front. B.B.S

"Besselia Bailey Somerset." Lily muttered with excitement.

"Thanks Clover." She said, hugging the equally excited house elf.

"Alohamora!" Lily wand waved, and the trunk opened. Lily sat on the ground and began to take things out. It was full of little things, hair pins, quills, parchments, books, etc. Lily was taking an old mirror out, when she saw a photo album at the bottom of the trunk.

She picked it up and leafed through it. There was Bessie as a baby, then Bessie as a little girl. The really cool thing about the book was that, if you ran your fingers over the corner, an audio commentary would come up.

There were plenty of pictures. There was one of her at Platform nine and three quarters, with her brand new uniform ("It was too big for me, but mum insisted. Personally, I looked like a big balloon.") There was also a formal prefect portrait, where she was standing next to a pompous looking uncle Barto and Albus Dumbledore ("Barto was such a honey.") Lily laughed. It was the next picture that caught her attention.

It was in front of an old nunnery. Outside it, was a sign. "Palnikov Nunnery, Moscow." Bessie, and two other girls were perched in front of it, with a bunch of other girls and boys in different uniforms. Lily pressed the corner. 

"This was taken in Moscow with Beaubaxton Academy. The three of us had won a charms competition and was competing against Beaubaxton in Moscow. The girls loved this place. The nuns here were so friendly to us. I know we will come back here some day."

"Looks like I found my clue, Clover."

* * * * * * *

"You look good, Remus, stop fidgeting." James exclaimed as he watched Remus readjust his dress robes for the 10th time. Sirius laughed.

"Shut up, you guys." Remus said crossly. "It…won't…stay still"

"Look," James said, walking over to him. "I'll fix it." James muttered something, and the robes fell into its right place.

"Thanks, Prongs, I owe you one." Remus said gratefully.

"The girls are coming." Sirius exclaimed excitedly. James and Remus turned around simultaneously. Remus was so anxious to see Drew, that he almost wrecked his robe again. James wanted to see Lily in her dress robes before he went to the dance. He knew he wouldn't really have a chance once they got into the hall.

Myall was the first. Sure enough, she was wearing a golden sequined dress robe with her hair, permed and flowing down. It was a start contrast to normal Myall, who always bunned her hair up for quidditch matches. Sirius's jaw dropped.

Drew wore a lime green dress robe, and had her hair up in a bob. She was wearing lots of sparkly jewelry.

"She looks so good." Remus gasped to James. James looked at his friend and smiled.

_James:_

_Remus was always very reclusive. He would never really show he liked something. When we hear a good joke, or do a good prank, he would just smile politely. _

_This was a different Remus, definitely._

Being too preoccupied by Remus' reaction, he didn't notice Lily's absence. 

"Myall, where's Lily?" James asked.

Myall looked up, halfway through a snog with Sirius.

"She has to go somewhere, she's not coming to the ball. In fact, she's upstairs packing."

James took a double take. Then he shot up the stairs before he could hear Sirius yell: "Buddy, your date is waiting for you."

When he reached the girls dorm, James knocked gently.

"Did you girls forget something?" Lily cried from inside.

"You did." James replied. There was a scurry of footsteps as the door opened.

"James, I thought you had gone to see Natalie." Lily said softly. James walked past her and into her room. He saw a small suitcase with clothes in it. He turned around and glared at Lily angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going?"

"Like I said, I thought u had gone."

"That's crap, Lily. You know I was going to walk out with the rest of the boys, who had to wait for your roommates."

"I thought after everything we had gone through, you would treat me as a friend."

"I do."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because…I knew you would stop me." 

James looked at her.

"Because I am your friend. I care for you. Why cant you see that?" 

"This...isn't your problem. My life isn't your problem. Cant YOU see that? You don't need problems like this."

James walked up to her and looked into her eyes.

"You know what my problem is right now? You. I cant seem to see anyone else but you. It hurts me, every time you cry, or when you are upset…I cant explain it… and I think…I…don't want to." James gently put his hands on her face.

"I want to be there for you, Lily. Please let me into your life."  He mumbled softly. Their faces were close now, their noses were almost touching. But it was too close for Lily. She pulled away gently.

"James, you have done so much for me already. Asking you for more, especially with the dangers and sacrifices involved, is too much."

"You are not asking me to do it, Lily. You never did and never will need to. I do it because…I…I…" words had failed James. Both knew what he was going to say, but both knew that this was not the right time to say it. Lily walked towards her suitcase, shut it and picked it up.

"I am catching a carriage from Hogsmede that will take me to a port key that's connected directly to Moscow." Lily said calmly, though trying to hold back her tears.

James nodded. "You will owl me when you get there?"

"Yes, I will, James." Lily said. Then as she approached James, she put her suitcase down, and placed her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. James held her tightly.

"I am really going to miss you. Especially during the Christmas break."

"I'll miss you too." Lily whispered.

Lily pulled away so that she was cheek to cheek with James. James looked at her solemn yet beautiful face and without even thinking, kissed her softly on the lips. He could feel her heavy breathing against his cheeks as they pulled apart. Lily smiled at him.

"Take care, Lily…please. You are all alone there." 

"I am never alone, James."

* * * * * *  * *


	14. Most beautiful person

**_a n d   t h e n   t h e r e   w a s   o n e_**

_Disclaimer_… All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

_Author's note_… Since I am nearing my 100th review, I just thought I should thank all the regular reviewers who have taken time to tell me how much they love my story. I am very new to ff.net, and to be flattered in the way that you guys have really makes me happy. 

So, thank you to:

Colleen – Musicizdbest

Shree

Kitty

Lauryn

Louisa Potter

Bic Papermate

As well as those who have occasionally dropped a few words in between and will in the future. I know I don't normally say a lot in my A/N's, but I think I owe you guys that much…=)

Also, as a reviewer had said, he/she wanted me to email him/her if I updated. Does anyone else want that too? In addition to that, I might send you guys work-in-progress's in case I am running behind.

Also, as some of you know, I have another ff, called **_two is a crowd_**. It's a little lighter than this one, but is still a l/j fic. Please take time in reading that one too, I really enjoyed writing that one…its not as heavy as this one. This one requires A LOT of thinking…=)

That's all for now, thanks… hope you enjoy this chapter…

P.S: also, after writing this chapter, I just thought you should know, my real name isn't Myall. I just like it. Just thought I should mention it before you all think I am some self-obsessed chick…;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look beautiful, Natalie." James said as he placed his arms around her. They were dancing to a slow number at the ball. The enchanted ceiling was enchanted even more: dimmer, with a clear vision of the stars overhead. All around them, couples are dancing together, oblivious to what was going on around them.

"Thanks, you don't look that bad yourself." Natalie replied. James kissed her on the cheek and let her head rest on his shoulder. 

_James:_

_It used to be so easy, figuring out who you love. It used to come just like that, you know, you see that hot chick across the street, and say "Bam! I love that girl!". Then when you feel you have had enough, you just walk away and 2 weeks later, she has another boyfriend, and you have another girlfriend. No hard feelings. And no guilty conscience._

Natalie readjusted her head on James' shoulder.

_(Sighs)But now, its so different. So much harder. We have feelings now. People get hurt so easily as you get older. And you begin to see the consequences of your actions. And so do they._

"Nat, can we sit this next one out, I feel a little tired." James said as the song finished.

Natalie took her head off James shoulder and starred at him.

_Natalie:_

_He doesn't remember. Its my favourite song. _

"Sure." Natalie replied with a wry smile. "Of course. Besides my feet is killing me anyway."

"I'll get us something to drink." James said, letting go off her hand, and turning around. Natalie goes back to sit down and looks longingly at the couples still on the dance floor.

_Natalie:_

_I can't see him anymore. He just isn't there. I don't think he is seeing me either. He's seeing me as someone else, and I am just seeing this void, this empty space in front of me. It speaks, it hears, but it doesn't feel._

James was pouring soda for himself and Natalie when his mind began to wonder to what had happened only just two hours ago. Her solemn yet determined look. And her beautiful face. They don't belong. Just like right now, he doesn't belong here.

"Be careful, Potter. You might wet the entire table." James turned around to see Remus smiling at him. James looked down and saw his cup was almost overfull.

"Woops." James said.

"Woops?" Remus laughed. "James, are you okay?"

"Yeah." James replied, looking down. Remus looked at James.

"So…you said goodbye to Lily tonight?" he asked as he leaned against the drinks table, sipping his drink.

James nodded, taking a sip from his own drink.

"Where did she go?"

"To find a family friend overseas. She'll be gone for the Christmas break."

Remus looked at James.

"Are you in love with her?" Remus asked. 

James looked back at Remus. Then without thinking, he said: "Yes"

Remus looked taken back by his response. He didn't expect him to say yes. In fact he expected him to deny immediately, professing his undying love for Natalie.

_Remus:_

_James used to be so indecisive…(laughs)…I remember when we were on the Hogwarts Express coming home, the lady with the cart came around, and James had some money, emptied out 2 Galleons out of his pocket. He stood there for like…10 minutes, contemplating which combination to buy…all Bertie Botts?…or should he get some Chocolate Frogs?…or perhaps some pumpkin pastry? Sirius and I were ready to tear his head apart, and so was the rest of the people on the train…_

_…(pauses)…he always wanted to make sure he made a decision that lasts forever. He couldn't bear it if it fell apart in front of him, because he would be afraid it was his fault for making that decision. He'll hold on, until the very end. Until there is nothing left to hold._

"That's good." Remus said quietly. 

"Why?" James turned to Remus. "Don't you disapprove?"

Remus sighed. "Prongs, I can't tell you who to love. But I can tell you not the hurt the ones you love." He glanced over at Natalie who was comparing nails with Drew.

It was James' turn to sigh. "I don't want to hurt her. I never did. I don't know, Moony, with Lily its different. I feel as though we were….bonded in some weird way. I cant explain it."

"I know there is something special about you and Lily. You light up whenever you talk to her. And I KNOW, you are always thinking about her. But, at least put Natalie out of her misery, James. She's showering you with all this love, and you are not giving it back to her. And I know you are not doing it intentionally."

James watched her help Drew fix her hair, which was starting to fall apart. They were laughing. 

"I know. That much she deserves." He said sadly. He hated breaking her heart, but it was only fair. He walked over to the girls, with Remus behind him.

"Here's your drink, Ms Faraday." James said politely. Natalie paused in her laughing and took the drink from James.

"Thanks, James."

"Drew, care for another dance?" Remus asked, stretching his hand. Drew blushed and took his hand fervently.

"Come on Natalie, lets go for a walk." James whispered into her ear, as he helped her up.

* * * * * * *

Sirius kissed Myall again.

"I'm melting in your arms, baby." He moaned. Myall tightened her grip around his neck.

"Really?" she said seductively. Then she kissed him on the lips, allowing her tongue to caress his. When she pulled apart, she said: "Why would you say that?" Sirius moaned again and tightened his grip on her waist as they moved through the crowd of dancing couples. They hadn't stopped since the dance started.

"You make me feel like a different person, Myall." He whispered to her.

"In what way?"

"The way you treat me…I have never felt like this about anyone before."

"Then why do we argue so much?" Myall asked playfully.

Sirius smiled. "Because you cant resist finding a reason to talk to me."

"Really," Sirius continued. "Why do you go out with me?"

Myall seem taken aback by his question.

"Its it obvious? Its because it is rare to find someone who is not only kind and funny but loyal and respectful to their friends. I see the way you try to act all macho around James and Remus, but you are always defending them and sticking up for them even if it gets you in trouble too. I admire that character in you. Your macho attitude doesn't fool me."

"I feel honored." continued Myall. "to be in love with you."

Sirius didn't know what to say. For the first time in a while, he didn't have a remark to hit back at Myall. 

_Sirius:_

_I know she is a gift to me. From someone really really nice up there._

They were dancing for a while when Myall suddenly said: "Black, can you promise me something?"  

"Sure…anything for you, baby." Sirius replied.

"Promise me that you will always be the person you are, and never change."

* * * * * * * *

 "Did I ever tell you, you look beautiful tonight?" Remus said to Drew.

Drew was had her head draped on his shoulder, looked up and blushed.

"Yeah, I took it that those speechless moments meant something." Drew said, smiling. Remus laughed.

"You know I was really worried when you were hurt that night." Drew said.

"Really?" Remus asked, though pretty pleased that she was concerned.

"Yeah…I thought… I barely knew you, and now I was going to lose you." Drew said desolately.

Remus smiled. "Thank you, Drew. It means a lot to me that you care so much."

Drew blushed.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. Then, he kissed her lightly on her cheek. Drew turned her head in front of his, and kissed him on the lips. Remus looked at her, shocked. Then he gradually kissed her back, holding her face with his shaking hands. When they finally pulled away, both were blushing extremely.

"That…was…good." Remus said, though he felt a bit stupid. Drew smiled.

"Thanks, Lupin, for that assessment. Personally, I thought it was great."

"But…I didn't think it was that great," Remus said with a sly smile. "I think we need more practice."

Drew's eyes went wide and she began to giggle.

"Ok, how do you assess this one?" Drew said, and pressed her lips again on to Remus'. He groaned as he kissed her back. 

"Not bad…" he said when they finally pulled away from each other. "Needs improvement, though."

Drew hit him on the chest. "Thanks a lot, Remus. You know I am a perfectionist."

Remus laughed. "But this, sweetheart, you need LOTS of practice if you want to perfect it. Let me show you how its done."

"Oh yeah…" Drew replied. "What makes you the ex…" but was silenced by his lips onto hers.

* * * * * * * * *

James and Natalie hadn't even made it past the front doors when Natalie said abruptly: "We are breaking up, aren't we?"

James stopped and starred at her. Natalie reluctantly let go of James' hand.

"Natalie…please…I didn't mean it."

Natalie paced the foyer, playing with her nails.

"I suppose I saw it coming…" Natalie said dejectedly.

"I am not 100% into this relationship, and its not fair on you. You deserve better."

"But," she paused, turning around to look at him. "Can I at least know why?"

James looked down. He didn't expect her to ask him why. As least he wasn't ready to answer her.

"Its Lily…isn't it?"

James kept his head down. "Natalie…"

"James Potter…at least have the decency to look me in the eye when you are about to break up with me." Natalie said, struggling to keep her tears from flowing from her face.

"Yes it is. But it wasn't because I was bored of our relationship." He said painfully. He walked towards her and used his robe to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry." James whispered to her. Natalie pushed him away gently.

"I know…I know you didn't walk straight into her arms. That's what make me more upset."

"What do you mean? You would have rather me done that?"

"At least then I can blame you…because I know she wouldn't have instigated it herself. But now…I have no one to blame."

James looked at her apologetically. "you can blame me. Please blame me." He begged into her crying face.

Natalie stalked away from him, and sat down at the foot of the big staircase.

"I can't James. I can't because an attraction like that means more than just high school love. It took me 3 years to earn your heart, and I still didn't manage that well. The fact that Lily took less than 2 months can only mean that you two are meant for each other."

James shook his head, his mind trying to deny everything. But his heart wasn't. 

"Natalie… I am really, really sorry for doing this to you. I never thought I would. I never meant to hurt you." He walked over and sat next to her as she leaned her head onto his shoulders.

"I know you didn't. After all, I have known you for almost 3 years." Natalie said.

James placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You deserve someone better, Nat. Not me." James said.

"I guess." Natalie said thoughtfully. "There is this guy from my dorm…"

James looked at Natalie with surprise. "A guy?"

"Yeah…I don't think you know him. His name is Mundungus Fletcher. He's a seventh year."

"Yeah, I know him." James answered excitedly. "He's a prefect. Myall and I have done some prefect work with him before. He was our team leader." 

"Well, he actually asked me to this dance."

"He did? And I suppose you turned him down because of me?" James said guiltily.

"Yeah." Natalie muttered, wiping the last of her tears of her face.

James got up and grabbed her hands.

"Well, Ms Faraday," James said. "Its time you went back to dance with the person who really wants you to dance with him. Not sit here and cry because of me."

Natalie looked up at James and smiled.

"You are right." She said, letting James lift her up.

"And James?" Natalie said as she entered the great hall with him.

"yeah…?"

"you deserve her. I am very happy for you." Natalie said with a small but genuine smile.

"Thank you." He whispered into her ear as he watched her walk away from him.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Attention, students!"

The dance hall had been cleared and the last of the students were either backed up against the wall or sitting at their seats.

"Myself and the heads of the houses have just been locked into a room, reading all those wonderful entries you submitted as your ticket into this ball. Though we regret missing out on the wonderful time that you students experienced, reading these essays weren't exactly a waste of time. The winner of the best essay award will receive 50 points to their house, and a Hogsmede trip for themselves and three other friends to Hogsmede the first week back from the Christmas holidays."

"In judging the best essay," Dumbledore continued, "we looked for honesty, sincerity and just the content. For somewhere in the future, choices have to be made about who you want to be, what side of the magical community you will inevitably join."

"The best entry was chosen, not only for fulfilling the mentioned criteria very well, but also because of who had written the entry. Because of how personal this entry is, I shall speak to the winner for their permission to expose them, however, I wouldn't want this night to go by without reading it to you."

_When Professor Dumbledore first asked us to write this essay, about what means the most to us, the first thing I thought of was the ordinary tacky stuff. You know, your knowledge, your wisdom, your wand, blah, blah. _

_But as I write this, in the corner of our very noisy common room, watching, on my left, two of my best friends playing wizards chess, I think: I cant imagine life without them. I don't know what I would do if I woke up one day, and they weren't there anymore._

_And then I look to the right, to the most beautiful person in the world, who is my date tonight, and I cant imagine my life without this person either. This person could have any other person in the world, but they choose me._

_I often ask myself, there is nothing special about me. I am not the best in school, I am certainly not loaded. My roots are not from a well known family, and I am definitely not good looking. So, what makes me so special that I am blessed with such great people in my life? _

_If anything ever happened to any of them, I would never forgive myself. They mean so much for me. My loyalty to them is forever, for as long as I live. Because death would be without them in my life._

* * * * * * * *

Dear James,

Everything is fine here since I arrived by port key this morning. Stayed at the inn next to The Three Broomsticks last night. Madame Rosemerta was extremely kind to me.

Today, I am out on my quest to find the nunnery that was in my aunts photo. I don't know whether I am excited to see this person because she was my aunts best friend, or that she was an Elian, or just that she is connected to my life. 

Hope the Christmas ball was fun and that you had a good time. Enclosed is your Christmas present. Don't you dare open it before Christmas day, or I will send Clover over and fuss over you until you die of strangulation.

I think of you often, about what happened between us last night. I am sorry if I put you in an awkward position. I never wanted you to. I know this opens up a lot of questions, and you have to make a lot of really hard and painful decisions. 

I feel so fortunate to have you in my life. To support me when I needed it, and not walk away when I didn't. whatever decision you make, I will fully respect, and ask nothing more from you then what you have already generously gave me.

I will keep in touch. Have a lovely and safe Christmas.

Love, Lily

P.S: Enclosed with your present, is a little dress I found in Hogsmede last night. Would you please give it to a certain house elf that I absolutely adore. Its my Christmas present from me to her, as she no longer needs to the tea cosy of hers.

* * * * * *  * *


	15. Journey to the past

**_a n d   t h e n   t h e r e   w a s   o n e_**

_Disclaimer_… All recognizable characters, plotlines belong to JK Rowling.  Drew, Myall, the Elia group, and the plotline belongs to me.  Although, I have adapted many of the concepts from the WB show, Charmed, into this fanfic.

_Author's note_… 

P L E A S E   R E A D!!!!!!

I am going for a holiday for 3 WEEKS to Hong Kong and some parts of Asia. So, unless I have bundles of cash to splash on those cybercafes there, I probably wont be updating for a while. I will jot my ideas down when I am there so that I can get them into a computer as soon as I am back. 

So, if you want to be informed of my update, just say so in your review, and I will email you. Else, I will catch up with you guys in three weeks time. This goes for my other ff as well. I didn't mention it in my last chap on that one.

Hope you wont forget me!!!!! Love yas all.

Myall-tk

Ps: where have you been, fireangel?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JOURNEY TO THE PAST

Lily sighed as she watched the owl that delivered James' letter fly away. The port key had dropped her in an alleyway that was close to the Kremlin Square. 

Lily had asked for a map of magical and muggle Moscow from the travel agency Ernest's Escapes in Hogsmede. Ernest Le Vart was an extremely helpful man, even pointing out to Lily where the nunnery was and directions from where the port key dropped her.  

After walking for a good ½ an hour in the breezy Moscow weather, Lily stopped and reread the directions.

"Ok." Lily mumbled to herself. "If I follow Ernest's directions, it should take me past the Kremlin Square, down this bricked road. Cross the path and up this other road. I've done that, so I should be right…here."

Lily looked up, and gasped. The nunnery was exactly the way it was in the picture. In fact, she was standing on the exact same spot the photo was taken. She could almost hear her aunt gabbing and gossiping like she always does.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you looking for something?" Lily was so absorbed that she didn't notice a small sized nun standing next to her.

"Ummm…yes, I am. I am actually looking for a friend who may be here."

The nun smiled. "Sure, come in. its cold out here." The nun gestured for Lily to follow her.

The foyer of the nunnery was beautiful, with many portraits of former nuns.  Lily suspected that the Palnikov nunnery was not a muggle one, because the figures in the portraits were moving, and ghostly spirits were roaming the corridors, giving her a smile and a wave as they pass by.

"I am Sister Elenova. You are?"

"Lily. Lily Evans."

"Well, Lily. It is wonderful to meet you. You are from England?"

"Yes, I am. Arrived at Port key 5 just this morning."

"Wonderful. Wonderful." The nurse said cheerfully. "We have many visitors from England.  In fact there are some that end up becoming nuns here."

"That's why I am here." Lily said, "My aunts friend may have became a nun here. I was just wondering if you know her. Her name is Amelia."

"Amelia?" Sister Elenova said, scratching her head. "No I don't know a Sister Amelia. Do you know a last name? After they come here, they are only known with their last names."

Lily thought for a moment. "Umm…no I don't have a last name to give you."

Noticing the crestfallen look on Lily's face, Sister Elenova smiled, and patted her on the shoulder.

"Its alright. You can speak to the nuns here. In fact, the left wing of the nunnery is where all the foreign nuns stay. Perhaps you can start there. In the meantime, can I treat you with some breakfast?"

* * * * * *  * *

After thanking Sister Elenova earnestly for the breakfast, the Sister took her towards the left wing of the nunnery. 

"This is Sister Taylor's quarters. She is the head nun for the left wing. She will be here soon. Perhaps she can help you with your search for your friend."

"Thank you, Sister Elenova." Lily said, bowing her head. The sister smiled and left, leaving Lily there in the cold room by herself. After a while, a slim looking but cheerful nun walked into the room.

"Hello, dear." She said, shaking Lily's hand. "You must be Lily Evans. I am Sister Taylor. Sister Elenova tells me you are searching for a friend of yours from England?"

"Yes." Lily said shyly. "Her name is Amelia."

"Amelia?" She paused. "I know all the nuns here by their first names, and I don't know an Amelia. Are you sure you have the right place, sweetheart?"

Lily fumbled through her bag for the photo. She showed it to Sister Taylor. "I was told she was in Moscow. She has expressed interest in coming back to this nunnery since that trip."

Sister Taylor looked at the image and smiled. 

"Ah yes. I remember this photo. Hogwarts and Beaubaxton students. In fact, if you look in the corner there," she said, showing the photo to Lily. "That's me."

"That's you?" Lily said, in a surprised tone.

"Yes." Sister Taylor replied vividly. "I remember those girls. Particularly the Hogwarts ones. Very noisy but kind group of girls the three of them. In fact, I think I know who you are looking for, though you might have been misinformed with the name. One of those girls did come here. Her name is Amy Lieberman. Sister Lieberman still resides here."

"Amy…" Lily said, then it struck her. Amy was an Elian. That's why her official name was Amelia. How could she not realise.

"Please…can I see her?"

Sister Taylor's face fell. "I believe that may be easier said than done." She replied somberly.

"Why?"

"Because Sister Lieberman doesn't speak to anyone. She prays all day and night by herself. She speaks nothing about her past. When she first came, she was a frail young lady. Her clothes were torn and she had been traveling for days. I offered her some food and shelter until I could see the colour in her face. I told her she was not obligated to stay at the nunnery. But she did…for almost 10 years."

Lily gasped. "You mean she has been praying by herself for 10 years?"

Sister Taylor nodded. "No one could speak to her. She walked in, went straight to the praying dome, and never really came out. Something happened to her, but no one has gotten it out of her."

Lily sat there in shock. She didn't know what to say.

"What happens when someone tries to talk to her?"

"She walks away. No one has tried to for years."

"I need to." Lily said. Sister Taylor looked at Lily in astonishment.

"I have something to ask of her." Lily said, "She is my only hope."

Sister Taylor sighed. "I suppose that might be ok. No one has ever come to see her all these years. Perhaps you might be able to bring her out of her shell...I will take you to her now."

Lily got up with her, her mind racing with questions and the rush of excitement at the prospect of finally meeting another Elian.

* * * * * *  * * 

"This is the praying dome." Sister Taylor said, as she lead Lily into a beautiful room with a spherical ceiling that was full of nuns moving around, praying, nursing little children, and laughing. On the ground, various Sisters were running around, talking to each other, or making prayers in small groups.

"And…that, is Sister Lieberman." Sister Taylor said, pointing to a lone figure who was kneeled down by the bay window that was overlooking Kremlin Square. 

"Like I said, she doesn't talk to anyone, so I suggest you approach with caution" 

Lily walked quietly towards her, as if the nun was going to turn around and attack her.

"Sister Lieberman?" Lily whispered softly. The figure didn't turn around. Lily turned to look at Sister Taylor, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Amy?" Lily tried again. No reply.

"Amelia?" The figure didn't even move an inch. Sister Taylor walked towards Lily.

"I think its useless, my dear. Perhaps she isn't the person you are looking for."

Lily felt a tear coming down her face. She was so close, she thought to herself. Lily was sure this person was the one she was looking for. She nodded at Sister Taylor and allowed the sister to take her hand as she was gently led away.

They had reached the doors of the praying dome when a voice boomed out.

"I am not an Elian anymore."

Lily and Sister Taylor turned around, to find the figure had gotten up and was now facing them.

"I gave up that part of my life years ago." The figure said. The other sisters, so taken aback by the fact that the figure was speaking, was slowly moving away from her in fright.

Lily walked slowly towards her.

"What do you mean?" she asked calmly.

"it doesn't work anymore. It has failed me."

"What has failed you?" Lily asked.

"The one thing I thought would protect me. It failed me. Took away the most important thing in my life."

By now, the other sisters were standing behind Sister Taylor, too shocked to speak. Others had rushed up to see what was going on.

"It took away everything. And now I am left with nothing. God is the only thing I have left."

"Amelia…you haven't been left with nothing. You have a great gift. A gift that is…"

Amelia snarled. "Being an Elian is not a gift. It has become the death of me."

Lily was edging closer to Amelia now, so close that she could see her face. She looked like an older version of the girl in the photo. Except, the bright smile was gone. Her face was paler. Lily could see nothing.

"Amelia. I am an Elian too… I didn't appreciate my gift before. But now I do, especially after my aunt and uncle died."

"What do they have to do with me?"

"Because my aunt is Bessida Bailey."

Immediately, Amelia's face changed. Lily couldn't interpret it. It became a little softer. Lily could have also sworn there was a tear coming down her eyes.

"And…your…uncle is dead too?"

Lily nodded solemnly. Amelia sat down with a thud on the nearest chair, and sighed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Only we knew." Amelia mumbled, shaking her head. "Only we knew how strong he was going to become. No one else understood. We knew Crystalline hated us. But we didn't realise to what extend that hatred was. Until we met him. Until we saw the hatred in his eyes."

By now most of the sisters at the door had left, leaving Amelia and Lily alone in the praying dome. Lily thought she would be afraid of her. Instead, she watched this strange lady walk up and down, mumbling to herself.

"Can I ask, what happened to you?" Lily asked meekly.

Amelia, who was pacing up and down, looked at Lily.

"Didn't your aunt tell you?" Amelia asked, surprised.

Lily shook her head.

"No. she only mentioned you when Riddle burnt her book."

Amelia stopped pacing around and sunk into a chair.

"After Hogwarts, the three of us lived together, but only for a short time. Bessie was engaged to Bartho, myself engaged to a fine man called Hamish Figg. We were using our time together to plan our wedding. We knew Crystalline would feel out of place, so we tried to make plans without her as much as possible."

"It was about this time when we accidentally made a slip to her that we were Elians. I suppose we should have told her earlier, but we just couldn't. Crystalline was furious, jealous, envious, you name it. She felt betrayed by us, by the magical community, and found her way into the muggle world, where she fell in love with a muggle. Riddle, his name was. When we finally got married, Crystalline never came to our wedding."

"When your aunt and I had found out Crystalline had died a year or so later, we went to look for her grave. There was none. We asked around, but no one knew anything about her family. Finally, Bartholomew found out from Albus that her son had just finished Hogwarts. We went to find him, to offer our condolences for his mother's death."

"But he refused to accept them. He was quite young, perhaps in the early twenties. But he was strong. Very strong."

"A few days later, Bessie and I were going back to my place after work, when we saw a skull image hovering over my house. Sensing something not right, we ran in. Inside, we found the boy, standing over Hamish, who was dead, and laughing loud. Out of anger, I tried to freeze time in order to take his wand away from him, but it didn't work. Instead, he chanted the killing curse at me. I moved, but it hit Bessie, who was trying to heal Hamish. He then muttered: 'its not over yet.' And apparated away. Bessie wasn't dead, but she was definitely dying. I know the only way to save her was to use the Elian soul locking spell."

Amelia saw the confused look on Lily's face.

"An Elian's soul can be retained if it is embedded in a piece of knowledge or literature. It can never be resurrected, it will only be lost if the piece it resides in is lost. The spell requires a near death Elain, and the powers of another."

Lily gasped. "You gave up your powers so that Bessie could live?"

Amelia nodded sadly. "She needed to guide you in your Elian training. You were her pride and joy. It wouldn't have been fair to take her away from you."

Lily sat there shocked at what Amelia had just said to her. 

"A few years after we had gotten married, your mother, Bessie's grand niece gave birth to you. Eleanor, her name was. Eleanor was brought up in the muggle world, and married a muggle man. When Bessie and I went to visit her, Bessie realised that you were an Elian too. She suggested to your parents that she take care of you, so that they wouldn't be in any danger. Your mother reluctantly agreed."

Lily starred at her sympathetically.

"its not your fault, you know. That you lost Hamish and Bessie that day."

"I found out through some witches, that Hamish was at home that day when he came. When Riddle asked him where I was, he refused to say anything. Silly, silly man." Amelia said, collapsing into tears. "My love for Hamish wasn't strong enough to keep him alive."

"But you gave Bessie a second chance. I wouldn't be here had you not made that sacrifice."

"Bessie would have been alive if it hadn't been for me!" Amelia cried, her voice echoing around the dome.

"no." lily said. "she would probably have been killed, somewhere along the way. But being sealed in a book, Riddle didn't know she was alive. She lived that little bit longer."

"Amy," Lily said, as she placed her land on her shoulder. " what happened to you was tragic. But that doesn't mean you are going to sit in here all day and night and pray. You need to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. Don't let Hamish, Aunt Bessie or Uncle Barto's life go to waste."

"What do you want me to do then?" Amy yelled in anger.

"I want you to come back to England with me, so that we can work together to stop him."

"Never. I am never going back."

Lily stared at her in astonishment.

"But I need you. You are the only Elian left who can help me. If you wont do it for me, do it for Bessie. She asked me to come to you."

"I have no powers left. How can I be of help to you?"

"Your wisdom and your experience is what I need. I am only as good as what uncle Barto and aunt Bessie have taught me so far, but I have a lot to learn." Lily looked at her.

Amelia had a faraway look on her face. It was like she was looking beyond the stained glass windows, beyond the Kremlin Square, even beyond this world. 

"I died the day Hamish died." She said in a wondering voice. "I haven't woken up since."

They sat there in silence.

"All I remember was passing the book to Barto, giving him my condolences, burying Hamish, then leaving. I traveled by foot to here. I didn't even trust basic magic anymore."

"Then you are just as bad as Crystalline."

Amelia turned around and stared hard at Lily. "Don't you ever compare me to that witch!"

"No. you are." Lily said defiantly. "You didn't know who else to blame, so you blamed two things in your life that has build character in you. Your Elian powers and your magical skills. When you lost both, plus the ones you love, you lost yourself. Just as Crystalline did. You don't want to end up like her."

"You unfaithful little girl." Amelia snarled at her. "I gave up my powers so that you can have a life. How dare you compare me to her."

"Because someone has to." Lily said in rage. "Someone has to tell you what a huge mistake you are making and remind you of who you really are."

"Get out!"

"What?" Lily asked in shock.

"I said, get out! And don't ever come back. I don't care about what happens to you. I don't care about the Elian order. I don't care. Just leave."

Lily knew that she was angry beyond persuasion. Fuming at herself for instigating her, Lily turned around and walked towards the door. Then she stopped, and walked back towards her. Amelia was looking out the window again.

"I said…"

"I just thought you should have this."

Lily stuffed a piece of paper in her hand, then turned and left.

Amelia glanced down at the paper. It was the photograph, taken in front of the nunnery. Bessie and her were whispering and laughing together. 

_Amelia:_

_There was this boy at Beaubaxton. I fancied him, and Bessie tried so hard to get up together. She ripped his bag so that everything would fall on me when we were sitting on the bus, and that didn't work. She would enchant the dinner menu so that when I was so conveniently next to him, we would end up with stuff we each hated, so we would naturally swap. It came to the point she was so mad that we still hadn't hooked up, she tattooed my name on his arm. Poor guy….(laughs)…I don't think he had much of a choice then to marry me did he?_

She smiled and wiped the tear from her eye. When she turned around, Lily was gone.

* * * * * *  * *

Dear Lily,

Received your owl this morning after a very late night. Its weird sitting in your dorm alone, when your best friends are off doing things that you yourself wish you were doing now. The ball was fantastic. Wish you were there. I can proudly say that us prefects did a great job decorating the place. 

I think I know what your Christmas present is. I'm sitting here trying to figure it out. Yes, I will NOT open it, though I wouldn't hesitate to coax it out of Clover…=) Oh well, if all else fails I have only two days left until Christmas. Cant wait. Your Christmas present is here. I want to see your face when you open it. So if you want it, you are just going to have to come back and get it.

I hope you had a great and useful day in Moscow. I know how important it was for you to find her, and I hope  you found what you were looking for. I'm sure you are very excited about it, and I wish you all the best.

I suppose you are going to ask me why I am here in my dorm by myself when I should be off doing something else. I did something really bad last night, that didn't turn out as bad as I had thought it would, but felt worse than I thought it did. Its hard to throw away three years of your life just because you have a gut instinct about something. But I did. 

My feelings for you aren't going to go away, and ashamed as I am to say so, I don't want it to. My instincts about this is so strong, that it has changed the person I am. I never trust my instincts normally. Am too afraid it will fail in front of me. But I have a good feeling about you. About us.

I am not asking anything from you because of my actions last night. It wouldn't be fair as you have a lot to think about and figure out. I like the way things are between us. We have a mutual understanding that I am very proud to be a part of. But rest assured, that I will be there for you, and I wont allow you to forget that.

Hope you can come back before Christmas Day. Until then, please keep in touch. I miss you already.

Love, James.

* * * * * *  * *

Phew!!! That was really mind boggling to write. 

How JKR seem to piece everything in her books together is beyond me. IF any of you cluey people out there detect a discrepancy in this chapter in regard to the events as compared to the chapters before, please tell me. I am busy packing and typing up my ff's, so my mind has gone a bit off the rail these days.


End file.
